The Fifth Acolyte
by CurveOfAWrist
Summary: Rogue is one of Magneto's acolytes. Living with a household of guys is difficult enough without one of them pursuing her. And just how loyal are these men she lives with? What happens when she gets left behind and trapped among the 'enemy?
1. Dueling the Changer

~Okay. this is breaking quite a few rules- but- who cares?! If you do. then don't read. lol.  
  
Summary: Rogue's never joined nor met the X-men. She's been raised by Mystique and even more, by Irene. Rogue, living with Mystique and Irene all her live, she has been raised to prepare for service under Magneto, though Mystique keeps the Magneto and his men secret from her until she agrees to join them. Why would she not? She's having doubts about weather or not this would be the right thing to do- what happens though when Magneto shows up in her house, inviting her to join the acolytes?  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters, names, whatever- blah blah blah  
  
When using word, dot dot dot doesn't work, so I will be using '~' in it's place~ K?~  
  
She thrust her fist at the red head only to have it knocked aside. She side-stepped a punch from the woman and ducked in to land a blow in the woman's stomach.  
  
The woman took a few steps back and Rogue lunged. Her foot out, headed for the red head's chest. The red head was ready though. Blue hands wrapped around her ankle.  
  
Rogue thrust her body sideways so her body spun and Mystique's hold loosened. Rogue held out her other foot to catch her from her fall. Her other foot slipped from Mystique's grasp.  
  
As she looked up after steadying herself she saw a palm flying toward her nose.  
  
Rogue lifted her hands to block it and leaned back to stay away, but it was too late.  
  
She closed her eyes and waited for impact, but it didn't come. She opened one eye, then the next. The hand was being held in front of her face. It then dropped. "No need for us both to get hurt." Mystique said with a smile. "I believe I win this one."  
  
Rogue nodded and walked over to a bench to grab a towel. She wiped the sweat off her face, she then hung it around her neck. As she turned around she jumped, for Mystique was right there.  
  
"You're doing well Rogue. I believe you'll grow up to be everything I've come to expect. Perhaps more. When will you decide to join us?"  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Ah don' know. Ah mean, is this really the future Ah want fo' mahself?" Rogue asked, mostly to herself.  
  
"What other lives are there to be had?" Mystique asked.  
  
"Ah dunno~ there's school-"  
  
"And you have no friends there! You're an outcast. And, relationships are out of the question too. You can't touch, dear. So, what else is there left for you?" Mystique asked.  
  
"Ah-Ah-Ah jus' want t'see. Ah just need time. Ah know, yo've given me plenty o' time, but still." Rogue trailed off.  
  
"I see." Mystique sighed. Her voice then changed; louder, more formal. "Irene will be waiting for you. Go take a shower and get changed. Same time tomorrow. Tell that to Irene." Mystique finished. She then transformed into Raven Darkholm and then she left. Rogue watched till she was gone, then dropped onto the bench.  
  
She absently rubbed her neck with her towel to rid her of sweat. She then stood up and headed for the showers. She wasn't thinking about what she was doing as she mechanically turned the water to the right temperature and slipped out of her sparing clothes. She was instead thinking about Mystique's words. She had told her what Rogue had told herself millions of times before. There was no hope for a relationship. No man wanted a woman they couldn't touch.  
  
Rogue stepped into the shower and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
And what of the life Mystique had proposed for her? A life of fighting? A life surrounded by people who would fear and hate her for what she was, and being set on killing them. Every last one of them, leaving only the mutants. Seemed like the same thing either way. That was what made the decision so difficult. She didn't want to do to them what they would do to her.  
  
She then thought about her duel with Mystique. She had lost~ again. What could she do next time to win? Perhaps she shouldn't have gone into that flying kick. It had seemed okay at the time. Still did. Perhaps she hadn't caught Mystique off guard enough. All she had done was ram her in the stomach with her shoulder. Perhaps that just hadn't been enough. Next time, perhaps she would go for the ribs. It would probably give her better results.  
  
Rogue found herself turning off the water and wrapping a towel around herself before she realized that she was even doing it. She had become so accustomed to this routine over the years that she was doing it without even thinking about it.  
  
She was in her usual outfit and a bag was slinged over her shoulder as she went to find Irene. "Ah'm ready t'go home." Rogue told her as she entered the room Irene was in.  
  
"How did practice go?" Irene asked conversationally.  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Normal Ah guess. Mystique won again." Rogue replied.  
  
"You'll win when you're ready. You're holding back. Why?" Irene asked.  
  
Rogue laughed, almost nervously. "Ah'm not holdin' back. Why would Ah do that?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Hmmm." Irene thought. "You are further from acceptance then I thought." But she didn't say any more, and Rogue did not want to pursue the subject.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few weeks later Rogue found herself in the gym again facing Mystique.  
  
"Ready Rogue?" Mystique asked.  
  
Something in Rogue clicked and a smile appeared on her face. "In a real fight, no one asks y'if yo're ready." Rogue replied. She then abruptly stepped toward Mystique, punching in at her chin.  
  
Mystique jumped back immediately. Rogue was upon her though. Mystique knocked away a fist as Rogue tried to punch in at her. Rogue then blocked a fist from Mystique.  
  
She jumped aside to avoid a kick from Mystique. Rogue grabbed Mystique's arm and pulled her over her hip.  
  
Mystique fell hard on the thin mat, the wind temporarily knocked out of her. Rogue stepped toward the fallen woman and did an axis kick, Mystique rolled away though and Rogue's foot met the mat.  
  
Mystique was on her feet now and she was performing a round house kick. Rogue backed away and out of rang. As soon as she could though, she punched in at Mystique's shoulder. Mystique side-stepped it and grabbed Rogue's covered wrist. She then pulled Rogue out and right off her feet.  
  
Rogue fell onto her back, but didn't wait from Mystique to make a move. She gripped Mystique's ankle and pulled, then rolled into her so she fell backward onto her back.  
  
Both got immediately to their feet but Rogue found an opening. She punched high so Mystique would block high. She then thrust her shoulder fiercely into Mystique's ribs.  
  
"Gwahh!" Mystique growled as she staggered back in pain, hands on her ribs.  
  
Rogue was soaring towards her again, her foot soaring through the air. Her foot made contact this time and Mystique flew back onto her back. Mystique gasped for breath for a second, then propped herself up on her elbows.  
  
Mystique laughed. "You've won Rogue."  
  
Rogue smiled, then held out a gloved hand. Mystique took it and Rogue helped her to her feet. "It was probably jus' luck." Rogue said with a shrug as she wiped her forehead with her towel.  
  
"Maybe, but you still won. Both Irene and myself believe you've been capable of it, just holding back." Mystique raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Ah-uh-why would Ah do that?" Rogue asked.  
  
Mystique shook her head with a sigh. "Take your shower and Irene will be waiting. Keep practicing." Mystique said, morphing into Raven.  
  
Rogue nodded and walked quickly to the showers as Mystique walked out and headed who knows where.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rogue tapped her pencil on her chemistry homework. Her mind wasn't on her homework though. She was wondering what it meant to win.  
  
Rogue laid her pencil down and played aimlessly with the many bracelets on her arms. She picked up a marker and began coloring one of the thick silver ones black.  
  
Suddenly, the windows banged open and Rogue stood instantly alert. A figure appeared by the window, and it was getting larger. Obviously it was headed for her room.  
  
Rogue got in a fighting stance and waited. A man flew into the room. Wore a lot of red, a cape, and an extremely dorkey hat.  
  
"What are ya doin' here?! Who are you? Yer not welcome here!" Rogue demanded.  
  
The man smiled and assessed her. This made Rogue both more nervous and angry.  
  
She felt a tug at her wrist and looked to see all her metal bracelets lifted up against her gloves.  
  
"I believe, Rogue, that I am welcome here. Just perhaps not by you." The man replied. The bracelets were then guiding her wrists out. She tried to squirm out of them but she couldn't and now she was being dragged toward the man.  
  
"Hmmm. So this is Rogue." He thought aloud. "Mystique holds you in high esteem." The man said to Rogue this time as he took a closer look at her. She was only feet away from him, her wrists hovering above the man's hand.  
  
"Who are you?" Rogue snarled, knowing that if he didn't explain and free her, she'd kick him.  
  
"I'm Magneto. Mystique works for me." He informed her.  
  
"Oh, now y'tell me! What do y'want? Ah've got homework t'do!" Rogue demanded.  
  
"Mystique tells me of your progress." He told her. Her wrists came fee, but two of her bracelets remained hovering over his hands. "I think you're ready for me to invite you to join my men." Magneto finished.  
  
The bracelet's were wrapping themselves around each other, then curving back into a bracelet.  
  
Rogue opened her mouth to speak, then shut it. She looked down as her amended bracelets slipped onto her wrist.  
  
"Ah see where y'got the name." Rogue spoke, admiring the entwined metal around her wrist.  
  
Magneto nodded slightly. Rogue looked back up at him. He was watching her. "What do you say to my offer?" Magneto questioned.  
  
Rogue opened her mouth to speak, closed it once again, then shook her head. She didn't know what she wanted to do.  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder. "Think on it." He told her, he was then walking away from her, and was gone.  
  
Rogue stared off in his direction, then went downstairs. Irene had a book on her lap and she was running her hand across the pages so she could read it.  
  
"Irene?" Rogue asked, announcing her presence.  
  
Irene looked up and in Rogue's direction. "Yes?"  
  
"Does Mystique know a man named Magneto?" Rogue asked sitting down next to Irene.  
  
Irene closed the book and set it aside. "She hasn't told you about Magneto yet?"  
  
"O.K. Ah'll take that as she knows 'em. But no, Mystique wasn' gonna tell meh 'bout the people involved till Ah agreed t'help." Rogue explained.  
  
Irene nodded. "Then how did you know about him?" Irene asked.  
  
"He was just in mah room." Rogue replied.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Irene questioned in surprise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Questions, comments, suggestions, flames (thought I don't prefer falmes~) click the blue button and review. *smiles* Thankey..  
  
^Crysala^ 


	2. Accepting Magneto

"He was jus' in mah room." Rogue repeated, surprised that Irene would be so surprised..  
  
"What was he doing in you're room?' Irene asked, a bit concerned.  
  
"Wanted me t'join his men." Rogue replied.  
  
"And what did you say?" She asked.  
  
"Ah didn' say anythin'! He just told meh t'think on it." Rogue replied.  
  
"This means it's you're last chance Rogue. What are you going to do?" Irene asked.  
  
"Ah dunno. It's down t'either fightin' fer mah future; or school. Ah don want t'give up on either. Ah knew Ah'd hafta, but Ah delayed it as long as Ah could. Looks lihke Ah can't anymore." Rogue replied.  
  
Irene shook her head. "No, you can't delay it any longer."  
  
"Well, tell me, Destiny, what mah paths are." Rogue said, almost sarcastically.  
  
Irene frowned. "No matter what road you take Rogue, you will become a large part of what Magneto is trying to do. There is no way of escaping it. If you go with Magneto though, you'll be more prepared for it." Irene pointed out.  
  
Rogue looked down at her hands. "So Ah mahne as well accept his offer then." Rogue sighed.  
  
Irene nodded. "Pack up your things then."  
  
Rogue nodded now and stood. She then headed upstairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day, Irene did not take her to the gym to practice. That was a first in a in a very long time. Instead though, she packed.  
  
At around five o'clock p.m. something large and silver passed by her window quickly followed by an even larger one. She walked over to the window and looked down into the yard. The larger orb was opened, but looked empty.  
  
A hand landed lightly on her shoulder, but she hadn't been ready and she whirled around, knocking the hand away alertly.  
  
There was a low chuckle and Rogue saw that Magneto was the one who had put their hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Have you decided?" He asked, eyeing a large and stuffed duffle bag.  
  
Rogue nodded. "Ah will join ya."  
  
"Good. you're going to make a stop first. I want to see your skills used somewhere other then against Mystique. The Brother Hood should be sufficient for now. There are bios in the orb that you can look at." Magneto explained.  
  
Rogue, who never had too many possessions, slung her two bags over her shoulder. She wrote a quick letter of good-bye to Irene (who she hoped she'd see again soon) and Mystique. She didn't know the woman too well, Irene had mostly raised her.  
  
Rogue jumped out her window and threw her bags in her odd ride. She then jumped in. There was a seat and to the side were some papers. Rogue picked them up.  
  
Lance Alvers  
Avalanche  
Powers: Manipulation of geography features.  
  
There was a picture of the boy to the side. She flipped to the next paper.  
  
Pietro Maximoff  
QuickSilver  
Powers: Accelerated speed and comprehension.  
  
She looked at the white haired boy, then turned to the next one.  
  
Todd Tolensky  
Toad Powers: Enhanced leg muscles, extended tongue and tongue muscles. Sticky  
spit spray.  
  
Rogue looked at the boy. He even looked much like a Toad. She then turned to the last one.  
  
Fred Dukes  
Blob  
Powers: Enhanced strength.  
  
"Great!" Rogue muttered. "Kick Toad's butt, zap the blob, trip speedy, and trigger the avalanche." Rogue said sarcastically. She didn't believe it'd be that easy. As a matter of fact, she wondered how Magneto could expect her to win against four other mutants.  
  
She analyzed how she might win. From what she knew, they didn't know her power. If she could touch speedy, the battle would be hers.  
  
The orb shuddered to a stop. It was then opening up. Rogue jumped out, her fighting uniform on. It was mostly black. Brown gloves and efficient combat boots. She wore a brown waist belt that held a few utensils for her to use in a battle situation.  
  
She saw a house that she had found to be the home of the four boys. She hurried over to it to it, then opened the door, ready for a fight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Raven walked into the room Irene was sitting in. "Rogue in her room?" Mystique asked.  
  
"Mystique?! Oh, uh, Rogue's gone. Didn't you know?" Irene asked standing up.  
  
"What?! Rogue's gone? Where's she gone to?" Mystique asked, dropping something she had been holding.  
  
"Magneto came for her. Didn't he tell you?" Irene asked.  
  
"No! Didn't you see it?" Mystique demanded.  
  
"No, Raven, I didn't. She left this note though. I can't read it; it's not engraved, but here." Irene said holding out the note Rogue had left when Magneto had come to get her.  
  
Mystique took it and read it to herself. She clenched her fist around the note and threw it to the ground. "An acolyte eh? I thought he was going to leave her to me! I'm certainly going to ask him about this!" Mystique growled. She then walked out the door.  
  
Irene walked after her to close the door. As she made her way her foot bumped into something. She bent down and picked it up. It must have been the thing Mystique had dropped.  
  
It was wrapped tightly in tissue, but she pulled out what felt like a small glass rose. There was another piece. It felt like a thin pedestal for the rose to sit on. It felt as if it was also made from glass. Engraved in it in bold letters was the word: Daughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Girl number 1: Thanx for the suggestions. I'll be needing them. lol. As for her being pink and fluffy around Remy. I won't have it any other way then him having to work for her! She may like him.but she ain't going to let on to that. *evil grin* Mwahahah! lol. I'll shut up. .  
  
Red Fox: Sorry about the weird symbols. They make me really mad, but it's either that or no story. I'd prefer story. lol  
  
Barbara Ruiz: You'll just have to wait and find out then I guess. ;P lol. :S lol. I'm weird.  
  
Thanx for all the reviews! Hope to get more!  
  
^Crysala^ 


	3. Fighting the BoM!

"Yo, who are you?" The one called Toad asked. "You look like an X-geek but I ain't remembering you being one of them." He said. He was on the stairs of the Brother Hood house and she couldn't see any of the other members of the Brother Hood.  
  
"Who're X-geeks?" Rogue asked. She wanted to lure the froggy off the stairs.  
  
"Who're you?" Toad asked. He was beginning to hop down the stairs.  
  
"Ah'm a mutant, that's all y'need t'know." Rogue replied. Toad had leapt down the last step. Rogue side kicked him immediately and he flew back onto his back.  
  
"Ow! What'd you do that for?!" Toad groaned. Rogue didn't reply though. She did an axis kick but Toad rolled away and Rogue's foot hit the ground.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Kill me?!" Toad demanded. He jumped over her head. She turned around and a tongue wrapped around her wrist. It pulled her, but she dug her heels into the carpet to stop herself from going any further, then thrust her wrist back. Toad fell face forward and his tongue loosened.  
  
Rogue twisted her wrist free, but Toad was back on his feet.  
  
"Could you quiet down in there?!" A voice yelled from a room nearby. Toad was distracted and Rogue punched him in the chest.  
  
"Umph! Fred!!" Toad yelled as he fell to the ground and Rogue put her foot on his neck.  
  
The huge boy called Blob came into the hallway. He was obviously slow in the head, because he stared dumbly at the two for a couple of seconds before reacting.  
  
He reached out a hand to grip her but she pulled off a glove and held hers out warningly. "Ah wouldn' touch meh if Ah were you!" Rogue warned.  
  
The Blob looked at his hand, then withdrew it. His anger was rising though.  
  
"Come on-Fred. I'm dyin' here yo!" Todd squeaked under Rogue's foot.  
  
The ground began to tremble under Rogue and she had to release Toad to keep from falling.  
  
She put her glove back on as the ground continued to rumble. "Avalanche." She muttered. She looked around to see the boy that went by that name. His eyes were rolled up into his head and he was concentrating hard on what he was doing.  
  
If she could get to him he'd be taken off guard. She did a front hand spring. She then grabbed the boys shoulder. His eyes unrolled and the ground stopped shaking. He looked down at her just in time to see her knee hit his stomach.  
  
Two humongous hands wrapped around her upper arms and pulled her away. Blob was holding her, and with enough force to bruise her arms. "What do you want?!" Blob demanded in a dumb voice.  
  
"Jus' a lil' fight is all!" Rogue yelled, before swinging her body up and around so her arms twisted out of Blob's fingers. It was luck though. He hadn't been ready for her to do that. He was too slow. He had bronze. not brains!  
  
She then leapt at Avalanche who had recovered from her blow to his stomach. He dodged away from her and she had to duck some green goop from Toad.  
  
She leapt at Lance again. The rest were too far from her.  
  
Arms wrapped around her waist from behind and then she was speeding around going so fast the scenery was a blur.  
  
Rogue snatched off a glove and reached up. Her bare skin met the boy's bare cheek. He yelped and came to a stop in what must have been their back yard.  
  
QuickSilver fell to the ground unconscious. Blob was lumbering out and Lance and Todd followed.  
  
Blob snarled like a raged bull as he looked down at the unconscious Pietro. He then lunged himself at Rogue, but she dodged with ease; too fast for the Blob to have even hoped to catch her.  
  
Lance stared in surprise while Blob began getting up. Toad jumped at her. She zoomed forward, gripping Toad's ankle and disrupting his jump while hardening his fall.  
  
Lance stomped with one foot and the land under her lifted up, jolting so much she fell to her hands and knees.  
  
Blob was on his feet now and his face was red with anger. Rogue ran down the piece of land and rushed toward Toad.  
  
She rammed her palm into his chest and he fell backwards. Before he could stagger back more then three steps Rogue was behind him with a stone in her hand. She knocked it over his head and he fell down unconscious.  
  
"Two down, two t'go." Rogue said. Two large arms wrapped around her and she was being lifted up. The Blob had hold of her and he seemed furious.  
  
"Who are you?" Lance demanded.  
  
"What's your power?" Fred demanded.  
  
"Y'wanna know?" Rogue said, fighting for breath. He was holding her so tightly that breathing was difficult.  
  
Rogue tried to pull her bare hand up enough to touch Fred.  
  
"Who are you!" Lance repeated louder.  
  
Fred gasped and his hold loosened. He then fell to the ground with a loud 'THUD'.  
  
"Wha-whaddya do?" Lance asked, looking at the fallen teen.  
  
"Three down, one ta go." Rogue said, approaching Lance.  
  
Avalanche's eyes flicked to the three unconscious boys, then back to Rogue.  
  
"Okay, now you've done it!" Lance growled. His eyes rolled and he swayed, lifting his foot to stomp it. Rogue didn't wait for it to hit the ground though. She was behind him in a flash.  
  
She brought her hand down on Lance's head with Blob's strength and Lance fell to the ground.  
  
Rogue then looked around. She was full of luck wasn't she? If she had not gotten the chance to touch Pietro, she certainly would have lost.  
  
The orb landed next to her. She acknowledged it, but didn't get in. She walked over to Eric Lensher's son and retrieved her gloves. She then returned to the orb and hopped in. 


	4. Arrival

The ride to wherever the acolytes stayed was a long one, It was about two in the morning when she arrived. She had slept through most of the ride, but the seats were really uncomfortable. It had been hard to fall asleep in the first place.  
  
Rogue jolted awake as the orb came to an abrupt stop. The top opened up and Rogue tiredly picked up her bags. She groggily jumped out of the orb to see two men. One familiar; Magneto; and the other oddly resembled a large cat with long hair, sharp nails, and fangs.  
  
"Sabertooth, Rogue." Magneto said to the other mutant, beckoning at Rogue. "Rogue, Sabertooth." Magneto said then to Rogue, beckoning at the man. "Welcome Rogue. I must congratulate you on your fight with the Brother Hood." He said, but his voice was so blank it wasn't much of a compliment.  
  
Rogue nodded, but she wasn't really up for a conversation. She was tired and hungry.  
  
"Creed, could you show her to her room." Magneto stated without question to Sabertooth. Sabertooth then walked toward her and led her out of the room. She followed quietly.  
  
The place was large, but looked like a normal house for the most part.  
  
"Kitchen." Sabertooth said, pointing to a door. He pointed to another door. "Gym." He then led her up some stairs. He turned to the right and the second door on the left he stopped. "Your room." He said. "All of the places I've shown you, you can go whenever you please and use whatever you like." Sabertooth said. "The room to the left is a library. Use it as you please. And the room across from yours is the bathroom."  
  
"Thank y'Sugah." Rogue said, turning the doorknob to her new room. Creed nodded, then walked away.  
  
Rogue turned the light on and was slightly shocked. The room was large. A queen sized bed was against the wall. There was a dresser, a work table, and a night stand with a lamp and an alarm clock.  
  
Rogue dropped her bags. She thought about what she wanted to do. She was exhausted, but also extremely hungry.  
  
She decided on eating so she quickly left her room and went down to the room Sabertooth had shown her.  
  
She opened the door to reveal an ordinary, cozy little kitchen.  
  
She looked around. This was her new home, her new kitchen. She wondered what the other acolytes would be like and how many there would be.  
  
She walked over to a cabinet and opened it. She was a bit surprised to see junk food. She shrugged and reached up to grab out a bag of sour cream and onion chips when someone grabbed her hand. They were then gripping the other and spinning around so they were holding her arms across her chest. It had happened too quickly for her to have reacted and she couldn't escape because not only were her hands being held over opposite shoulders, but the person had pinned her knees against the counter and her back was pinned tightly against the chest of whoever was grasping her hands.  
  
"What are y'doin' here?" The man demanded. Rogue sighed. How many times had that question been asked over the last two days? She felt like she was repeating herself; just in different situations.  
  
It didn't help either being so close to the person. People just didn't go near her, let alone touch her, and here she was, in complete contact with someone she hadn't even seen before."  
  
"Who are yo?" The man demanded.  
  
"Mah name's Rogue," Rogue began in annoyance, trying to ignore the pain of her knees digging into the counter. "And Ah'm here because Magneto- Eric Lensher- just employed me!" Rogue said skeptically.  
  
"Ahhh~" The man said, releasing her hands and stepping back. "We have a femme in de team now den?"  
  
"A what?" Rogue asked, turning around.  
  
She was taken aback by the man standing behind her. Tall, muscular, with dark brown disheveled hair. His eyes were red and where the white was usually, it was black. He wore a white wife beater and boxers. Obviously, he had been sleeping and had gotten up for a mid~ morning snack.  
  
The man reached past her to pull the chips she had been reaching for down.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Is that how'ya greet all yer new recruits?"  
  
"Non, dat wouldn' be nearly as pleasant wit' any o' de other acolytes." The man replied with a breathtaking grin. "What's yo're power?" He asked.  
  
"What's you're name?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Dey call me Gambit. You can call me Remy."  
  
Rogue sighed and turned to the refrigerator. She looked around and found sandwich makings and pulled them out.  
  
"Where's the bread?" She asked the Cajun.  
  
"Over dere." He said, pointing to a corner.  
  
She walked over and grabbed out two pieces of bread. She then began making her small meal.  
  
"So when'd y'get here?" Remy asked.  
  
"Barely ten minutes ago." Rogue replied, beginning to put the meat and such away.  
  
"How're you discovered?" Remy asked.  
  
Rogue sat down. "One o' Magneto's workers raised meh."  
  
Remy lifted an eyebrow and cocked his head making him look even cuter. "O?" He asked.  
  
"Mystique." Rogue replied.  
  
Remy nodded, then closed the bag of chips and twisted it shut. "Well, Remy better get his sleep. So should Rogue, so y'hurry up wit' dat sandwich and git t'bed." He said sarcastically, before getting up and walking out.  
  
Rogue listened to him though and went straight to bed after finishing her small meal. As a matter of fact, she hadn't even remembered her head landing on her pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanx for the reviews! Remember, I need reviews to put up my next chapter! Call it. my fuel. lol. :D  
  
^Crysala^ 


	5. Meeting the Members

She woke up late the next day. It was about ten in the morning. She decided to look around her large room. Other then the door she had used to get into the room in the first place, there were two others. She opened one to see a large closet. She nodded, then went to the other one. It led to a smaller room that was messy with a boy's possessions.  
  
A grin formed on Rogue's lips as she imagined this might be the mess of the Cajun.  
  
She closed the door and went to the bathroom. She took a shower (there was no bath to her dismay) then got her normal outfit on. A short black tank top with a long sleeved green over shirt. A short black skirt with dark green pants under the black skirt with black combat boots. She then put her black gloves on.  
  
Rogue left her room then and down the stairs to the kitchen. She made some oat meal she saw in the kitchen and headed out. She looked at the door to the gym. There was another door to the right and she heard a male yell from inside the room in disappointment. "Not again! He beat me again!"  
  
"O' course he did. Yo didn' really t'ink you'd win did ya?" Came the Cajun's voice.  
  
Rogue opened the door to see three guys facing a TV. One had flaming red hair, another dark brown (with a definite tinge of red), and the third had black hair.  
  
"Rematch!" The red head demanded.  
  
The black haired boy shrugged but didn't say anything.  
  
Remy turned his head and smiled. "See Pyro, de new acolyte." He said to the red head, but still looked at Rogue.  
  
Pyro turned and looked surprised. "Wow, you were telling the truth! I just figured you had been dreaming. Sorry mate." He said in an Australian accent, looking at Rogue.  
  
Remy made a gesture of mock offense. "Yo t'aought Remy be seein' t'ings? I'm offended!"  
  
The last boy was looking at her. He wasn't bad looking. Quite cute actually, and very muscular.  
  
Remy beckoned her to sit next to him and she walked over and sat on the couch next to him. A PS2 game of Mortal Combat was on pause. Raiden against the big lizard dude.  
  
Pyro and the black haired boy turned back to their duel. The red head wore a long sleeved gray shirt with sweat pants. The black haired boy wore jeans and a T-shirt. Remy wore ripped jeans and a long sleeved white shirt.  
  
"Why so many layers?" Remy teased, giving her sleeve a sarcastic tug. "Dis would take Remy a whole minute t'git off." He finished sarcastically.  
  
Rogue moved her arm away. "Y'don wan' t'touch me! Jus' take mah word fo' it." Rogue nearly growled.  
  
Remy put his hands up as if to surrender. "Remy won' touch yo chere; doesn' mean he don want t'though."  
  
"Ya don't want to. Jus' trust meh on this." Rogue said.  
  
Remy opened his mouth to say something but the black haired boy interrupted him. "Leave 'er alone Gambit; you don't want to scare her away the first day she's here." He said in a thick Russian accent.  
  
"Remy not scaring p'tite away Piotr." Remy said putting his arm around Rogue's shoulders.  
  
Rogue ducked under the arm. Pyro groaned. "Augh, you win again! That is 'not' fair! Hey, uh, you; you any good at this game?!"  
  
"It's Rogue." Rogue said. "And no, Ah'm not any good at that."  
  
"Good!" Pyro said, pulling Piotr's controller from him and holding it out for Rogue. She didn't take it though.  
  
"Ah think Ah'm gonna finish mah oat meal." Rogue replied.  
  
"Fine! Gambit, you play!" He demanded, thrusting the controller into Remy's lap.  
  
"Yo sure y'want t'do dat homme? Don want yer butt kicked again!" Remy said with a cocky smile.  
  
"Bring it on!" Pyro challenged. Rogue shook her head then finished her breakfast. Remy won and Pyro begged Rogue to play 'one' game.  
  
Rogue shook her head and stood up. "Ah've got better stuff t'do."  
  
"Like what?" Remy asked. Rogue didn't reply though. She was already stepping out the door.  
  
"Wow, a girl on the team. You think she's any good?" Pyro asked.  
  
Remy shrugged. "She must be if Magneto let'er on de team. She edier very good physically, or got a powerful mutation." Remy answered.  
  
"We're sharing a bathroom with a girl." Piotr pointed out.  
  
Remy and St. John groaned. "All of that dark make-up she was wearing will be in the drawers! One day I'll probably use some scented shampoo or body lotion!" Pyro shivered.  
  
"Hey, at least de fille will smell good.' Remy said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, and St.John might for once too." Piotr muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! I do ~not~ smell bad!" St. John defended.  
  
"Whatever y'say." Remy replied sarcastically. He then got up and walked out. Rogue had just went into the gym, not noticing the Cajun.  
  
After waiting a second he slipped quietly into the room. He could see Rogue and she was currently punching at a punching bag.  
  
She was wearing less now. A short black tank top that revealed her mid- drift, tight black pants that complemented her curves, and large black combat boots.  
  
He watched her for a while. Normally by now, any girl he'd have flirted with would be under his spell. This girl though, seemed to have evaded it.  
  
'Oh well dough. Ony been a day. I got plenty o'time t'win 'er over.' Remy thought as he pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling them easily without thought.  
  
He walked toward her with expert stealth and stopped beside her unnoticed. "Yo look like y'could do wit a sparing partner." He said to her, continuing to shuffle his cards.  
  
Rogue piveted to face him immediately; hands at the ready to either block or punch.  
  
"Woaw dere chere, don need a surprise attack."  
  
"Yer one t'speak swamp rat! What's with the cards?" Rogue asked, relaxing her arms.  
  
"It's Remy's power." He replied, a smile on his face as he randomly grabbed a card from the deck.  
  
The card was a two of spades. It suddenly lit up. "I charge it wit kinetic energy and on impact, it'll explode." He explained. It then went back to normal and he put it back in the deck. He then searched through the deck with practiced fingers and pulled out four cards.  
  
He had pulled out all the aces. "Remy's fave." He said with a grin. Rogue nodded as Remy put them back in the deck then scavenged for a different card. He pulled out the king of hearts. "And dis card is what I am. De king of hearts." He explained, widening his handsome grin.  
  
Rogue took the deck and pulled out a card. "And this is the queen of clubs. try anythin' stupid with me and you will be clubbed." Rogue threatened.  
  
"Dat not nice. Remy won' try any'ting ~stupid~." Remy replied, loosing some of his grin. "What yo power?" He asked.  
  
Rogue smiled. She took off a glove and sauntered toward him. She rested one arm on his shoulder teasingly while putting her bare fingers deadly close to his face. "Ah'll suck yo memories, physical abilities, and yo mutant power right from ya if yo touch mah skin. Basically, Ah advise ya not t'touch me." Rogue threatened.  
  
She then stepped back and turned her back on him, putting her glove on and punching at the punching bag.  
  
Remy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her mid-drife. Luckily he wore long sleeves.  
  
"Den jus' don' use it on me." He said, bending down to kiss her on the neck. Rogue quickly escaped his grasp and turned around fuming.  
  
"Don't touch meh! Don't you get it?! Y'idiot!" She pushed him back. "Jus' leave meh alone! Ah won't play yo're stupid game!" Rogue growled. She then turned on her heel and stormed out. She went straight to her room.  
  
'The nerve!' Rogue thought, putting a hand to her bare neck where Remy had almost touched her. 'What was he thinkin'?" Rogue growled in her head as she began transferring her clothes from her bag into the dresser.  
  
~  
  
Pyro watched as Rogue stormed out of the gym and wondered why the Goth was so angry.  
  
Piotr had went to the library, and Pyro didn't know where Gambit was.  
  
"Yes I do." He said quietly, opening the gym door. Gambit stood by the punching bag looking startled.  
  
"What's wrong with Rogue?" Pyro asked.  
  
"I dunno." Gambit said with a confused shrug.  
  
"Well. tell me what happened." Pyro offered. Gambit shrugged again and told him what had happened.  
  
Pyro laughed. "Looks like she doesn't want to be courted. Not by you at least. Looks like you may have come across someone you can't have."  
  
"Nonesense. Dis only de first couple o' days. Some people just need time."  
  
Pyro shrugged. "Whatever mate, but I don't think it smart. Don't want an enemy one the same team." Pyro warned. He then left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tokyobabe2040: Sorry that isn't that much diversity with Rogue's coupling out there, but I don't think I could do a Rogue/Pyro! I don't even know how to portray Pyro or Colossus very well. I couldn't possibly do a Rogue/Pyro romance very well at all. Sorry to disappoint you. It defiantly won't be a Rietro though. lol. don't worry. 


	6. Encounter in the Library

Rogue walked into the library still fuming. She walked along the shelves barely paying attention to them.  
  
"Ah don't think he'd act that way with the rest o'the group! He should treat me the same!" Rogue muttered. She looked up and noticed that someone was watching her from the window sill seat. It was Piotr. "Sorry." Rogue mumbled to him.  
  
Piotr shrugged. "Gambit?" He asked.  
  
Rogue nodded.  
  
"Don't let him get to you. He does this with most girls. He hasn't faced rejection yet, so it'll take him a while." He warned.  
  
Rogue randomly grabbed a book and moved over by the huge teen and sat down. "Ah'm an acolyte jus' lihke you now though, so he should treat meh the same!" Rogue informed him a bit angrily.  
  
Piotr nodded. "I heard."  
  
Rogue chuckled slightly. "Sorry 'bout that. Ah just figured no one would come in here. Thought Ah'd drown mahself in a good book." Rogue said.  
  
"What do ya got there?" Piotr asked, gestured toward the book she was holding.  
  
"Ah dunno." Rogue looked down. "Looks lihke Crown Duel." She replied. She looked at the cover of a red head who held a sword and had a black eye.  
  
Piotr shrugged. "I haven't read it. Who's it by?" He asked.  
  
Rogue looked down. "Sherwood Smith." Rogue replied. Piotr nodded.  
  
"So, what's special about you?" Piotr asked.  
  
"Nothin?"  
  
"What's your power. why'd Magneto let you join?"  
  
"Mystique trained me. She also claims that Ah've got limitless powah." Rogue replied.  
  
"Limitless? How so?" Piotr asked.  
  
"Well, y'see, when Ah touch people's skin Ah absorb them. Their memories, physical abilities, and fo' people lihke us, their mutation." Rogue replied, taking off her glove and looking down at her silver thumb ring.  
  
"How long do you keep it for?"  
  
"Only temporarily. And yes, Ah can have more then one at once." Rogue replied.  
  
"I guess that would make your powers pretty much limitless." Piotr said with a nod.  
  
Rogue decided that she didn't want to talk about her powers so she stood, nodded at Piotr as if dismissing herself, and walked out.  
  
She dropped the book on her bed and laid down. She thought for a second, then picked up and opened it to read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry the chapter is so short. It was going to be longer, but I didn't get a chance to finish the second part. That's really sad because I had a nice little plan for it that you all probably would have enjoyed. I have to go though. I won't be able to update till Sunday, sorry. I'm really sorry to leave you with such a short chapter. please forgive me. 


	7. BasketBall with the Boys

After a bit of reading, the door creaked open. "Rogue?"  
  
Rogue laid the book down. "What?" She asked, facing the door.  
  
It opened further and Remy walked in. He looked around. "Oh! Dat's not fair! Dey give you de biggest room!"  
  
Rogue snorted. "Not mah fault!" Rogue replied.  
  
Remy sighed. "Look, de boys and Remy gon go down and play some basketball. Y'wanna join us?" Remy asked.  
  
Rogue considered this. She had seen basketball played before, but the only time she had was during Phy. Ed at school. She had been pretty good then though.  
  
"Y'll even us out. Dere'd be two on each team." Remy urged.  
  
"Fahne, but Ah'm not any good." Rogue replied, getting out of bed. She slipped her gloves back on and her sheer green over shirt as well. She then walked out after the Cajun.  
  
He led her downstairs then outside. It was mild weather; which was nice.  
  
She saw the house from the outside and it truly was huge. It didn't look like they were in the city either.  
  
Piotr and Pyro were already be the hoop which was attached to a large garage.  
  
"We got a forth player." Remy announced.  
  
Pyro, who was holding the basketball, leapt toward Remy and put his arm around his shoulder. "I claim Remy on my team. Piotr, Rogue'll be on your team." Pyro said.  
  
"Ah feel so loved." Rogue muttered sarcastically.  
  
"You can have the ball first." Pyro said, tossing the ball to Rogue.  
  
Rogue caught it and looked at the hoop. Remy was standing in front of her, trying to make sure she didn't get any closer to it.  
  
Rogue leaned left, and then made a gesture to go right. Remy stepped to her right but she went left, dribbling the ball with her right hand.  
  
Remy recovered instantly and he ran in front of her and tried to steal the ball.  
  
Rogue grabbed the ball and looked for Piotr. He had just easily shoved Pyro away and was holding his hands at the ready to catch the ball.  
  
Remy wouldn't let her throw the ball though. He was really close now and she could smell his sweet cologne.  
  
Rogue threw the ball under Remy's legs and it bounced up behind him. He turned around with alarming speed, but Piotr had been right behind the Cajun and had just gripped it in his hand when Remy had turned.  
  
Piotr began dribbling toward the basket and Rogue tried to stay near, but Remy was doing a good job at blocking her.  
  
Pyro tried to steal the ball, but Piotr turned his back to him and backed into Pyro and he fell to the ground. Piotr turned, waltzed to the basket and they made their first point.  
  
"Okay, we start this one!" Pyro said, tossing Remy the ball.  
  
Rogue stood in front of him, ready to block. She didn't think she'd really be able to stop him though.  
  
He dribbled it to the left and Rogue followed, reaching a hand out to try and bat the ball away. He turned away quickly, throwing the ball to Pyro who had ran from Piotr. Piotr was running at him now though.  
  
Remy had escaped her and was by the hoop, holding his hands out ready to catch the ball.  
  
Rogue hurried after him, but Pyro had already thrown the ball. Remy caught it and threw it up and it went into the basket.  
  
"Yeah!" Pyro shouted in glee. Remy then bounced the ball to Piotr who had backed up.  
  
Pyro was blocking him again, but he was like a bulldozer. He knocked into Pyro and he fell onto his back. Remy gave up his post and ran to the huge teen, trying to block him. This left Rogue open and she moved to the hoop.  
  
Remy was doing a good job at preventing Piotr from getting closer to the net. He kept dodging in and out for a chance to capture the ball, then back out so he wasn't knocked away.  
  
Piotr looked out and saw Rogue at the hoop. Remy had seen where Piotr had looked.  
  
"Pyro! Guard Rogue!" Remy yelled. Piotr had just managed to throw the ball over Remy's head though and Rogue caught it. Pyro was running toward her but she was shooting the ball now. She had made their second point.  
  
Pyro took the ball, ready to start. Rogue smiled. She could just imagine Pyro trying to get past Piotr with the ball. She didn't have to imagine it for long though, because Pyro had begun to dribble.  
  
Rogue kept her body between the Cajun's and Pyro and Piotr's but it was beginning to bother her. Remy seemed to be enjoying himself too much.  
  
'Bout time t'change blockers Ah think.' Rogue thought as she stepped in front of Remy, but could feel his breath on her forehead.  
  
Pyro was throwing the ball to Remy. Rogue jumped up to try and catch it, but right before the ball had landed in her hands, larger ones grabbed the ball and moved the ball away. She tried to step in front of him but his shoulder knocked into hers with a good amount of force and she had to stagger backwards to keep her balance and not fall. By the time Rogue had looked back at the Cajun though, he had made a point.  
  
He turned back to her with a grin and threw the ball to her as he walked toward her.  
  
Rogue dribbled to the right but Remy was there in a second. She tried to dodge to the right, but he was quick and blocked her and almost even stole the ball. Rogue turned her back to him and tried to dribble away that way, but still Remy was there to block her.  
  
At one point she nearly got past him, but he had jumped in her way just in time and without really realizing it, he had placed his hands on her hips and was feeling her next move milliseconds before she made them.  
  
'He bettah let go!' Rogue growled as she tried to dodge left. By this time he had realized that his hands were on her hips and he grinned. She hadn't said anything yet.  
  
Rogue stepped forward to try and slip away from Remy's hands, but he just followed. Rogue stopped dribbling and turned to face him, her body sliding under his hands till they were on opposite hips and it sent a wave of shivers through her. The ball clutched tightly in her arm.  
  
"Don' touch meh!" She growled, pushing him and his hands away. He had been directly in front of her though, noses only inches apart. "Touchin's illegal anyway!"  
  
Remy laughed. "Oh, y'don know yet do ya? Dere no rules 'cept get de ball in de hoop t'score and once one team scores, de next team starts." Remy smirked.  
  
Rogue smirked too. "No rules aye? Fihne!" Rogue tossed the ball and it hit Remy in the face then bounced back, landing in Rogue's hands. Remy staggered back a second holding his nose while Rogue traveled to the hoop and scored.  
  
Pyro laughed and pointed at Remy and Piotr just chuckled.  
  
"No rules?" Piotr questioned in amusement.  
  
Pyro shook his head. "Yup, no rules."  
  
"Alright!" Piotr grinned. Suddenly, his hands were covered in metal, then his face. Everywhere that skin was visible seemed to be covered in metal.  
  
Pyro groaned at this. "'Ey, Gambit, I think you should block him."  
  
Remy mock frowned. "But Gambit having too much fun blocking p'tite."  
  
Pyro glared at him. "But at least you can block him! I can't!" Pyro said, jabbing in Piotr's direction.  
  
"Not no more I can't. Not wit him bein' metal!" Remy defended.  
  
"No, no, go ahead. Block Piotr." Rogue said with a grin. They did switch for a bit, but somehow they managed to switch back. Rogue and Piotr won by one point, only because they had went first. They had all used their power at some point except Rogue. Pyro had made a wall of fire so neither Piotr nor Rogue could get closer to the hoop. Piotr just took the ball and jumped through the fire wall. His clothes had started on fire, but right after throwing the ball Pyro put it out for him. The metal had protected his skin and the ball was only scorched. Remy had just kinetically charged the ball sometime when he had been in possession so no one would try to steal the ball from him. Right before he made the shot he had drawn the kinetic energy out and the ball didn't explode.  
  
After the game, Rogue decided to take a shower even though she already had that day. She was all sweaty now though, so she figured she needed one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Red Fox: Sorry that there wasn't any fighting. Does this satisfy you at all?  
  
Anyway. you all have to give me ideas or this fic isn't going much farther. lol. I need lots of suggestions, but if you give them to me. don't get upset if I don use'em. :D  
  
^Crysala^ 


	8. Mystique's Turmoil

Rogue didn't do much more with the guys that night. She ended up going back to her room and reading more of Crown Duel which turned out to be a very interesting book.  
  
Surprisingly, Remy was the one that cooked dinner that night. Everyone, including Sabertooth and Magneto, took their food and then went their separate ways. Sabertooth took his food to some part of the house that none of the others were aloud into, and Magneto also went into one of those areas. Remy and St. John went back into the living room, Colossus went to the library, and Rogue returned to her room.  
  
That night it took Rogue more time to fall asleep. She had a lot to think about. St. John, Remy, and Piotr. Her teammates. Remy was certainly annoying, and St. John was funny, and Piotr, well there wasn't really any way to describe him. Well, perhaps laid back could do it.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Rouge fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mystique stood in the gym she had always practiced in with Rogue, arms crossed over her chest. She had demanded to see Magneto today and she expected him to show up, or he would most certainly loose her loyalty! 'I refuse to be left out of plans! I will be consulted!' Mystique growled in her head as she began to pace. She was furious. She had put her sweat and blood into the child for more then five years! She demanded her credit and authority! That child was hers!  
  
"Wait, not a child. She's a young woman now, and 'I' helped her become who she is! I put too much work into her upbringing to loose it all now!" Mystique growled.  
  
"Now now Mystique, who said you've lost anything?" Came a low but booming voice. Out of the shadows stepped Magneto.  
  
"I expect to be consulted!" Mystique growled, pointing menacingly at the man.  
  
Eric shrugged. "What haven't I consulted you about? All I've done is transferred her to a different living house." Magneto replied calmly.  
  
"You told me that you'd leave her in 'my' care. I don't even know where she is now! How is that caring for her?!" Mystique demanded.  
  
"Mystique, calm down." Magneto said, still in that deadly calm. "Tell me, what is it you want?" He asked.  
  
"I want the authority you promised!" Mystique began.  
  
"And you are in charge of the Brother Hood. Yes, I promised you authority over them, but as long as it is within my own authority." Magneto said before she could continue.  
  
"I'm not concerned with them right now! I'm talking about Rogue! You gave her to me! You can't just take her away!" Mystique growled.  
  
Magneto laughed. "You're speaking as if she is an object that I broke in and stole. She agreed to come Mystique."  
  
"She. what?" Mystique asked, some of her anger seeping out.  
  
Eric nodded. "I 'asked' her to come and join me and my men. I gave her a night to decide this and by morning, she was packed and ready to come. You've trained her well, and that's what I needed of you. At least when it came to her."  
  
"Neither Irene nor Rogue asked me about it!" Mystique muttered angrily to herself.  
  
"Apparently not." Eric replied dryly.  
  
Mystique balled her fists. "Why not the Brother Hood?!" She demanded suddenly.  
  
"What?" Magneto asked, caught off guard.  
  
"You heard me! What about the Brother Hood? Why didn't you take them? Why didn't you let them join the acolytes?" Mystique continued.  
  
Magneto laughed. "Rogue took them all out Mystique! And have you ever watched them fight? They're a joke. It disappoints me at how much of a failure your men have turned out to be. Not once have they beaten the X- men." Eric shook his head. "I think you need to start teaching them what you taught Rogue. She seems to have come out as your only success."  
  
"Why I outta!" Mystique growled. "I've had over five years to teach Rogue! I'd like seeing you try to teach those boys something! It's useless. All you can do is tell them the plan and hope they execute it successfully!"  
  
"I think you underestimate them Raven." Eric said, instantly very serious. "Those kids have a lot of potential. They need to learn how to use it."  
  
"And you expect me to do it?" Mystique asked skeptically.  
  
"I had 'thought' that you could do it. I'm beginning to doubt you now."  
  
Mystique scowled. "Rogue's been a great success, you have to admit that!"  
  
Magneto nodded. "Indeed she is. If she wasn't, I wouldn't have invited her to join me. You should know this Mystique."  
  
"Let me see her." Mystique suddenly demanded.  
  
Magneto shook his head. "No, not yet."  
  
"Let me see her!" Mystique repeated angrily.  
  
"Mystique!" Magneto growled.  
  
"Let me, see her!" Mystique repeated again, even louder.  
  
"Not yet!" Magneto snapped loudly. Mystique closed her mouth, but narrowed her eyes. "You are not ready to. You need to calm down and trust me."  
  
"Trust you?" Mystique questioned unbelievingly. "You must be joking! What reason do I have to trust you? What promise have you kept to me besides allowing me to remain governor over the Brother Hood? I want to know where Rogue is and I want to see her!"  
  
"For someone who thinks only for her work, I'm beginning to believe that this is a mother-daughter issue." Magneto said, almost sarcastically.  
  
"You and I both know that she is not my daughter! This has nothing to do with that kind of thing. It has to do with where I stand. I refuse to be pushed aside and I demand which is mine!" Mystique growled.  
  
Magneto nodded but said, "I will let you see her when I decide you are ready." He replied casually. "I have other things to attend at the moment though."  
  
Mystique scowled. "Fine, the least you could do is give this to her. It had been a present for beating me. You should keep in mind, Eric, that you need to award your men when they do something really good, otherwise, they'll have no motivation." Mystique said with scorn.  
  
Magneto levitated the necklace Mystique had held out and took it into his hand. "I'll give it to her." He replied, before lifting off the ground and leaving.  
  
After he was gone Mystique growled in rage. "The nerve of him!" She then turned and walked out. She had decided against her first present. One, because she had left it with Irene; and second, because she wanted Rogue to know that their relationship wasn't anything but boss and employee. At least, that's what she continued to tell herself and to believe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rogue woke up the next morning and got changed into her gym clothes. She then went down to the gym and practiced for a bit. After that it was about eight thirty and she decided that she should probably get some breakfast. When she entered the kitchen, Piotr was sitting at the table eating his own breakfast. It seemed simply to be toast, but the large boy was occupied by the newspaper.  
  
"How does some eggs and bacon sound t'ya huhne?" Rogue asked as she moved toward the fridge.  
  
Piotr looked over his newspaper at her. "That would be great." He replied.  
  
"Two eggs or one?" She asked as she pulled out the eggs.  
  
Piotr shrugged. "Two probably."  
  
Rogue nodded and began to prepare it. "Anythin' new?" She asked as she continued to work.  
  
"Not really. Something about politics and a really big fund raiser. Must be a slow day." Piotr answered.  
  
"Yeah, if thay're talkin' about somethin' good goin' on, then it must be a slow day." Rogue said as she cracked an egg and let the yoke fall into a bowl.  
  
"Yes, I've noticed that too. They don't like to focus on any of the good stuff, only the bad." Piotr agreed.  
  
"That's 'cause that's wat people want t'hear. It's not interestin' if it's good. If it's not crime, betrayal, or disaster, it's not worth hearin'." Rogue muttered.  
  
"Remy'd like t'hear somethin' good. He'd like t'hear dat Rogue's finally given' int'him." Came Remy's voice suddenly from behind her. Arms wrapped around her from the back and he pressed gently against her back. "Any o'dat fo' Remy?" He asked.  
  
Rogue pulled her elbow back and into his ribs with a good amount of force.  
  
"Oomph! I take dat as a no?" Remy asked, backing up and holding onto his ribs where Rogue had elbowed him. "Yo're much stronger den Remy would've guessed." He commented.  
  
"Glad y'know that swamp rat, maybe y'll leave meh alone now." Rogue replied, keeping her back to him and continuing to make the eggs.  
  
"Not likely." Piotr muttered.  
  
"Nope, not a chance." Pyro agreed, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Y'sure 'bout that Cajun?" Rogue asked him.  
  
"Yup, Remy don give up dat easily." He replied.  
  
"Well, maybe y'should." Rogue replied, turning to get a plate. She then put the eggs onto a plate and handed it to Piotr. She then got her own and cleaned up her mess. She then sat down to eat next to Piotr.  
  
"None fo' us?" Remy asked with a mock frown.  
  
"Nope none for you." Rogue replied, taking a bite of her eggs.  
  
"Hey, all of you. Magneto wants to see you. You can bring your food." Sabertooth said suddenly from the doorway. All of them exchanged glances then shrugged. They then all stood up and headed over to go and see Magneto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Barbara Ruiz: Thank you for reminding me about Mystique! Is this good enough for you? :D  
  
Thanx for the ideas. the ones who have, but unfortunately, I need more. I'm at a lost and as I've warned before, if I don't get any ideas soon. this fic might not go much farther at all, and that's depressing because I think it has potential. :D  
  
^Crysala^ 


	9. Meeting

Rogue and Piotr both left their food to go follow Sabertooth. Remy's posture changed to one that portrayed him as a more serious person, and Pyro just grabbed Rogue's plate and followed while stuffing the eggs into his mouth.  
  
Sabertooth led them to a room that so far, she had not yet been aloud to be in. There were three coaches, but she didn't feel like sitting. As a matter-of-fact, pyro was the only one that sat down. He seemed oblivious and unchanged, but Rogue could tell that everyone else had. They were about to be confronted by their boss, they're leader.  
  
Magneto stepped forward, his helmet was off and he wore normal clothes which was weird for her to see. It just didn't seem right for some reason.  
  
"Please, take a seat." He offered them. Rogue then sat down, Piotr next to her. Remy sat down next to Pyro. "I've come to a decision. We need to keep an eye on Xavier's students so I will be enrolling you at Bayville high." Magneto said, then stopped to allow Pyro to groan loudly. Rogue didn't mind the idea. Sure, she hated school, but she knew that ignorance would get her no where and she'd rather deal with torture for the next few years of her life rather then ignorance for the rest of her life.  
  
"Excuse me, but who's Xavier?" Rogue asked.  
  
Magneto turned to her. "Yes, you haven't been told have you? Charles Xavier is an old friend of mine. Well, I wouldn't really call it friendship anymore. We're both mutants, powerful ones at that. I live in the real world, Charles on the other hand, does not. He is an idealist and he has taken in younger mutants into his mansion much as I have with you, but he plants those ideals into their heads and makes them believe that it is possible. He is, after all, an extremely powerful telepath.  
  
"He helps them control their powers to the best of his ability and he trains them to fight. The reason of which I do not completely understand. Other then to fight against me and my men, I do not know the purpose, for he doesn't believe that a war between mutants and humans will come once mutants are exposed. He is very wrong. Humans will never accept us." Magneto answered.  
  
"So that's what all of y'are doin' here to then? Fight in this war that's supposedly t'come?" Rogue asked. They all nodded, all except Magneto.  
  
"Supposedly?" He asked her, taking a step toward her.  
  
Rogue held up her hands as if to surrender. "Look, Ah know nothin'! Ah was pretty much sheltered all mah life with Mystique so Ah don' know much." Rogue defended herself.  
  
"Ah yes, and speaking of Mystique, where is your loyalty? Did you come because you thought she'd want you to, or because you wanted to?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Neither really. It was Irene. She told meh that it would be best for mah future. Says that either way Ah'll get caught up in this mess and that Ah mihne as well prepare now before it's too late." Rogue replied, resting her hands in her lap.  
  
Magneto didn't know what to think of that. It sure had put a twist on what he thought of his new recruit. He'd have to figure out exactly what that twist was though.  
  
"We have to go to school?" Pyro groaned.  
  
"Yeah, but its t'watch de X-dudes. We don have t'actually pay attention o'nuttin." Remy reassured his friend.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "So these X- uh- dudes, are mutants too? What are they're powahs?" Rogue asked.  
  
Magneto turned and opened a drawer and pulled out a large folder and tossed it to her. "Keep it." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Is dere anyt'ing else?" Remy asked.  
  
"Yes Gambit, actually there is. We're going into town today to pick up supplies. Basically meaning school supplies. I will give each of you enough money to buy things you'll need for school, but if you use it on things other then it and then find you need something, I'm not giving you any more." He said firmly.  
  
"What about Roguey though mate?" Pyro questioned teasingly, and Rogue rolled her eyes at the nick-name. "She's a 'girl', she'll want to go and buy make-up and clothes and all sorts of accessories." Pyro teased.  
  
"She'll get as much as each of you get!" Magneto snapped, annoyed at his red-headed minion. "You're all equal in my eyes, so I expect yourselves to view each other as equal too. Basically meaning, treat Rogue like you would to each other!" Magneto finished firmly.  
  
"Amen to that!" Rogue hissed, eyeing Remy. She wondered why Magneto had even mentioned it though. Why did he really care?  
  
"We going today then?" Piotr asked, thankfully changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, we are, so go get changed." Magneto replied. "You're dismissed. He said. They each stood, and Sabertooth even left. Actually he was the first one out of the door.  
  
"Rogue, please wait behind." Magneto said as she stood. She didn't sit back down, and Piotr glanced at her wonderingly. She shrugged and he left behind Pyro and Remy.  
  
"Yes?" She asked once they were out. She wondered what he could possibly want. Hopefully not a lecture for her saying that she hadn't come because she had wanted to. She looked up at him and met blue eyes.  
  
"I spoke to Mystique yesterday, and she wanted me to give this to you." Magneto said, stepping toward her and opening his hand to reveal a necklace.  
  
Rogue took it and looked at it. It was basically a silver, beautifully detailed chain that she figured was so long that she could wrap it three times around her neck and make it look like it was nearly a choker. That was an appealing idea and she closed her hand around it.  
  
"What's it for?" She asked.  
  
"It's a congratulations. For both finally defeating her and for being accepted to the team." Magneto replied. "Now, go get ready." He said, then motioned for her to exit. Rogue nodded and turned and left.  
  
Piotr was waiting by the door. "What was that all about?" He asked.  
  
Rogue shrugged and handed him the folder of the X-people so she could put her necklace on. "Mystique had asked Magneto t'give meh somethin'." Rogue replied as she began to wrap the necklace around her neck.  
  
"That?" He asked, nodding at her neck as she finished getting it on.  
  
Rogue nodded then began walking toward her room after taking the folder back, Piotr in step beside her. They separated when Rogue got to her room. She was already dressed and ready to go so she really didn't have any reason to go in there besides set the folder down. She quickly turned and went back out of the room where she saw Pyro exciting the room that her room entered up to. That had been his mess that she had seen earlier.  
  
Rogue shrugged the thought off and followed him outside where there was a car. Piotr was in the driver's seat, Magneto in the passenger seat, and Pyro hopped into the back. Remy was right in front of her, but not in the car yet.  
  
"Hey, Mags, unless y'want Chere t'sit on sombody's lap, I don t'ink dere's enough room." Remy pointed out. He was right though. It was a small car and there was only enough room for one more.  
  
"You have your bike, ride that." Magneto replied then motioned Pyro to shut the door. He did and Piotr took off.  
  
"Great." Rogue muttered. "There was enough room fo' me then and they still leave meh with you." Rogue said as she watched them drive off.  
  
Remy slung an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, isn' it great? De're so considerate."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ishandahalf: I personally think that Mystique really cares for Rogue in the show too. *shrugs* I dunno. just some of the looks the drawers have Mystique give her just. I dunno. *shrugs* Don't listen to me. lol x.x  
  
Red Fox7: I know you want a fight, but I thought this would be a little calmer of a fic. Knowing me though, there will probably most certainly be some action though. You might just have to wait for it though.  
  
Scholar: Will we be seeing Matermind? I don't know yet. I don't know his character very well and I have no clue what I'd do with him. Oh, and yes, in this story Mystique did adopt Rogue.  
  
LadyTrunks: It's nice to see you like my story. ^_^ But, like I said to ishandahalf, this is probably going to be a more calmer story.  
  
Oh, and everyone, thanks for the patience! :D  
  
^Crysala^ 


	10. Bikes, incense, bracelets, flirts, and f...

Rogue grimaced and turned to face him. She pulled his arm off of her and asked, "A bike? What kind?"  
  
"Ahh, yes." Remy began, he then made his way for the garage. "Y'wait right here." He said as he left to go get it. A little bit later he drove up on a really nice bike. Rogue's jaw dropped as she examined it.  
  
"A CrotchRocket?" She asked in awe as she looked at it.  
  
Remy smiled broadly. "Yup. Dis baby's great!" He said, patting the side.  
  
"How much did this cost ya?" She asked, running a hand across the bike.  
  
Remy shrugged. "Not'ing really." He said with a grin.  
  
Rogue looked at him, her hands on her hips. "What's that suppose t'mean?" She asked.  
  
"It means dat Remy stole it, now hurry up and get on. I'm gonna want t'meet up wit' de boys sooner or later. But. as long as I'm wit you, later is just fine."  
  
Rogue shook her head and got on the bike behind him after grabbing the spare helmet he was holding.  
  
"Might want t'hold on chere." He warned, revving the bike.  
  
"Yo'd lihke that wouldn't ya?" Rogue asked, wrapping her arms around his waist so she had a good grip.  
  
Remy placed a hand on her arm. "Yup, I do." He replied before removing his hand and taking of with a burst of speed. Rogue was glad she had that grip on him. She was afraid that otherwise she might have slipped off. This boy wasn't holding back on his speed. At least he didn't until he got onto a real road. The country roads were actually pretty frightening to be on with him.  
  
He took the turns so sharply it felt like the bike was going to fall onto its side, though Rogue knew it wouldn't. She never tightened her grip; but she wouldn't loosen it either. Nor did she ever let him see that she was frightened when he took those turns.  
  
When they finally got onto a main road, Remy slowed down. This was after all a stolen bike. He didn't want to be pulled over by the police, or, well, to attract the police. He would probably just try to outrun them and also probably be successful.  
  
"Y'like the ride?" Remy asked, turning his head back slightly, and Rogue could see a smirk there. She pinched his stomach with one of the hands wrapped around it. "Owe!" He said with a light flinch. He didn't stop smirking though. He did however, get the idea and he shut up.  
  
Soon they arrived at the mall. It was large of course and Remy made sure to lock up his bike carefully. "No t'eif gettin' my bike!" She had heard him mutter. He had then grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the door.  
  
Rogue withdrew her wrist violently. "Ah can get there on mah own, thank ya." She growled, then fell in step beside the boy who looked amused.  
  
They came in at the food court and saw Pyro and Piotr waiting for them. "What took you so long mate?" Pyro asked immediately, walking toward the two. Piotr waited behind him.  
  
"Awww, dat's depressin'. Y'waited fo' us. An' here I t'ought I was gonna have some alone time wit' de fille." Remy complained.  
  
"So where's this money Magneto said he'd be given us fo' shoppin'?" Rogue asked, ignoring what Remy had said.  
  
Piotr took out a wallet and handed her some money, then Remy some. She looked down at it a little shocked. It seemed as if they each had two- hundred and fifty dollars. "Wait a tick." She said as they got prepared to move to another store. "How does he manage t'get so much money?" Rogue asked.  
  
Pyro shrugged. "I think it's safer that we just don't ask."  
  
Piotr and Remy nodded. They then began walking through the mall. "Ah don't see why he brought us here. This place is more expensive and there's not many places that'll sell school supplies." Rogue muttered, pocketing her money.  
  
"Where should we head first?" Pyro asked, eyeing a candle store.  
  
"Not there, this is for school supplies remember." Piotr said, looking at a piece of paper.  
  
"Oh, lighten up Piotr, Ah wanna take a look at the incense. Maybe Ah can get a good smell in mah room then." Rogue said, grabbing St. John's elbow and pulling him into the store.  
  
"We'll be in the next store. There might be some stuff there to get." Piotr called after them. Rogue shrugged in reply but doubted he had seen it. As soon as she and Pyro were in the store though, she let go of his arm and headed straight for the incense.  
  
"Like fire?" Pyro asked her as he walked toward some candles on the shelf behind the incense one.  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Ah guess Ah'd hafta say Ah do. But y'don't really have fire with incense; just a spark."  
  
Pyro crinkled his nose. "That's why I don't really favor them. If something's going to involve fire, it should really involve fire!"  
  
Rogue saw forest mist and decided on getting ten of those to really put a smell to her room. Pyro on the other hand got two really large candles. The two then met up with Piotr and Remy. They had notebooks and pens already. She and Pyro quickly headed into that store to buy their own notebooks and writing utensils.  
  
"So what'd y'get?" Remy asked once they began walking again.  
  
"Two candles! Aren't they cool!" Pyro exclaimed, pulling them out. One was in a skull shape and the other was in the shape of a dragon.  
  
"Ah just got some incense. Ah warn all o'ya, mah room is gonna smell strongly of forest mist, so if y'don' lihke it, stay out." Rogue warned as they continued to walk.  
  
As they passed Hot Topic, Rogue could not resist going in and Remy, Piotr, and St. John followed her. Piotr looked slightly frightened at the weird looking workers and customers and Pyro seemed oddly intrigued; nearly singing a girls pink mow hawk. Rogue had pulled him back in time though to stop him.  
  
" 'I'm sorry, my fault. Forgot y'were an idiot?' " Remy asked, reading a saying off a shirt.  
  
Rogue looked up at it. "Yeah, Ah thought o'getting that, but the sleeves are short and Ah don' feel lihke wearin' anythin' underneath it or ovah it." She then turned to some necklaces before Remy could ask what she meant by that.  
  
In the end, Remy had bought a trench coat and Rogue had gotten a large spiked bracelet.  
  
"I thought we were suppose to be shopping for school supplies." Piotr muttered as they walked out of the store.  
  
"We are but, it doesn't cost two-hundred and fifty dollars t'get school supplies. Given us that much money is lihke askin' us t'get ourselves other stuff." Rogue replied.  
  
"You know, you'll fit in just fine!" Pyro congratulated her, slapping her on the back.  
  
Rogue eyed Remy evilly. "Yeah, if y'll let meh."  
  
"What's that suppose t'-" Remy was interrupted.  
  
"Well, look what we've run into." Pyro muttered as he noticed a group of teens. Rogue looked at Remy wondering who they might be, but Remy had a smile on his face.  
  
"Be nice St. John, dey don' know who we're workin' fo' yet. Let's have a lil fun." Remy said, putting a hand on Pyro's shoulder, then heading to the group.  
  
One person in particular stuck out to Rogue. He had dark brown hair, was tall, and muscular. He also was wearing sunglasses that had a weird red tint. But now that Rogue thought about it, Remy was wearing sun glasses too to hid his eyes.  
  
'Thinkin' o' Remy.' Rouge thought as she looked around. He was approaching the group now, though his fast (most certainly eyes) resting on a very pretty girl with long cherry red hair and green eyes.  
  
"Hello ma'chere. May I ask you yer name?" Remy asked once he had reached the girl, though Rogue figured that he already knew her name. She had been leaning against a wall and Remy had rested his hand on the wall and was leaning on it.  
  
The girl blushed and held out a hand as if to shake his hand. "I'm Jean." She replied as Remy took her hand and kissed it. The look on the boy next to her wearing the shades turned to anger. He was obviously jealous. "And this is Scott, Kitty, Evan, and Kurt." Jean continued, pointing to each.  
  
Scott was the boy that had caught Rogue's attention. Kitty had brown hair that was held up in a pony-tail and she looked as if one of those girls that would just die if a finger nail had broken. Evan had dark skin but blond hair. He looked like a skater boy in her opinion. He was probably the rebel. Then lastly was Kurt. He had longer hair that oddly looked blue. Otherwise he looked quite normal and was hard to interpret from first glance.  
  
Remy didn't look at the people she had introduced him to, he just continued to look at Jean and her cheeks burned brighter. Pyro made his way towards Kitty.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kitty, I'm St. John. You can call me Pyro though. That's my flirtatious friend Gambit." Pyro explained to the brunette.  
  
Rogue just rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and leaned onto her left foot. Piotrs expression of this was much the same. He crossed his arms and slouched slightly, which was new for her to see, for her normal stood up straight.  
  
"This is Colossus," Pyro began to introduce them now too. "And that's Rogue." Pyro finished.  
  
"Nice to meet you." The boy named Kurt said. He had an accent, but at the moment Rogue couldn't decipher it, her mind was elsewhere. She was watching fixedly on Jean and Remy. She couldn't believe that someone was actually falling for that. She quietly voiced that to Piotr. He chuckled slightly.  
  
"Yes, it is hard to believe she's falling for that, especially considering that she's a telepath." Piotr said in an amused voice.  
  
"She's a what?" Rogue asked.  
  
"A telepath, that's where-"  
  
"Ah know what it means t'be telepathic. But what, she a mutant too?" Rogue asked.  
  
"These are the X-men." Piotr replied to her. Rogue's jaw dropped.  
  
"These guys? They don' look very dangerous t'me." Rogue noticed.  
  
"Don't let that fool you. They are admirable opponents and it is unwise to underestimate anyone." Piotr pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, that's true." Rogue said with a nod. "So, what exactly is tha point in flirtin' with the enemy?" Rogue asked, eyeing Pyro now.  
  
Piotr shrugged. "Competing on who can get the selected girl first. Gambit so far has not lost, but something tells me that this girl already has a strong love interest." Piotr replied, eyeing Scott.  
  
"Yeah, somethin' tells meh that too." Rogue replied dryly.  
  
"Would yo' be so kind as t'join me fo' lunch?" Remy asked, gesturing toward the food court.  
  
Pyro had overheard and agreed. He said to Kitty, "Yes, come join us."  
  
"Like, Okay!" Kitty said, her cheeks nice and red. Kurt seemed irritated by this; jealous.  
  
Kitty began walking toward the food court next to Pyro. Remy, Jean, and Scott were next, Scott not taking an eye off of Jean. Kurt and Evan followed, Kurt mumbling in disappointment. And Rogue and Piotr made up the rear.  
  
Once they got to the food court they put a few tables together so they were all sitting together. To Rogue's right was Piotr, to 'his' right was Pyro, who was next to Kitty, who was next to Remy, who was next to Jean, who was next to Scott, who was next to Kurt. This left Kurt on Rogue's left.  
  
"You!" Came a voice suddenly from behind Rogue. She turned around to see none other then Todd Tolensky. He wasn't alone though. Fred, Lance, and Pietro were all behind her, and each looked ready to tear her head off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Red Fox7: Does that last paragraph answer any of your questions? lol. As for your other ones, you'll have to wait and find out. I tend to not give things away as much as I can. ^_^ Sorry.  
  
kosumi: Don't worry, Remy will not be able to just up and turn Rogue into some love machine, but as for Rogue and Pyro, I think I've already addressed this. I don't know Pyro's character that much at all! I'm completely guessing at this! *cringes* Yes, I know, that's not a good thing to do, but I don't want to give up on this because I don't know how to portray a few characters very well. I just don't think I could do a good Rogue/Pyro. No, it would turn out really aweful, so you most likely (almost positively, so don't get your hopes up) not going to see a Rogue/Pyro here. : ( Sorry.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. Does this satisfy you for now? Review please!!! ^_^  
  
^Crysala^ 


	11. Acolytes vs Brother Hood

"The Brother Hood." Rogue muttered as the four glared down at her.  
  
Lance wasn't paying attention though. They were furious with the Goth. No little girl would take them down and not be punished for it! He reached down and with both hands grabbed her shirt near the collar and lifted her easily to her feet. She didn't fight, she just stared at him skeptically.  
  
"Lance! Like, what is the meaning of this?" Kitty asked from behind her.  
  
"Umm. do you know zem?" Kurt asked.  
  
Toad replied. "I don't know 'them', but I know 'her'!"  
  
Rogue eyed Lance who was holding her furiously. "Yo're two friends; the speedster and the blob head; have already felt mah touch, y'sure y'want t'join them?" Rogue threatened, beginning to remove a glove.  
  
Lance's eyes widened, but Pietro was faster then Rogue. He was instantly at their side and was pulling her glove back on then holding it onto her wrist. "Idon'tthinkso! Notthistime!"  
  
Piotr suddenly stood, hovering over even Fred. "What are you doing?" He asked in a threatened voice.  
  
Fred stood up to his full height, but it still didn't beat Piotr's. "We're giving this girl what she asked for!" He replied smartly, though smartly for Fred obviously was still dumb.  
  
Pyro and Gambit were the next to rise from their chairs. Pyro had opened a lighter and Remy was holding a card in his pocket. Rogue could just see it by turning her head, for a sliver showed beyond the cloth and it was bright red with kinetic energy.  
  
"Look yo, this is between us and the Goth!" Toad said a bit shakily, backing away from Piotr whose fist turned metal.  
  
"De fille's a teammate! Anyt'ing between you and her, it's between us too!" Gambit said firmly, and as seriously as she had seen him in Magneto's office. Well, she didn't know if it had been his office, but she only assumed.  
  
Scott stood. "Alvers, what did she do to you?" He asked, venom in his voice. Rogue was a bit confused by that. Were the Brother Hood and these X- men friends, or enemies. Kitty had seemed friendly enough to Lance, but Scott seemed pretty. well. she didn't know.  
  
"She attacked us! For no reason at all! At least, I can't think of one! What was your reason?" Lance demanded, shaking her.  
  
Rogue shrugged, "Ah needed a challenge." She smiled. "Though Ah nevah found one."  
  
"Why I outta!" Lance growled. The other Brother Hood members looked furious with this retort too.  
  
"She was ordered to do it!" Someone interrupted Lance. It had been Pyro.  
  
Rogue shrugged again. "Yeah, that's it too. Ah was ordered t'attack ya." Rogue replied.  
  
"Ordered? By who? You with Xavier?" Toad asked.  
  
"No! The professor vouldn't just send one of us to attack you for no reason!" Kurt replied quickly, standing up. "Shutupfuzzball!" Pietro growled.  
  
"Fuzzball?" Rogue questioned, turning to glance at the white-haird boy who had insulted the German accented boy.  
  
"Who sent the order?" Lance demanded, his eyes still intently furious on Rogue.  
  
"Let go of her!" Piotr demanded, slightly raising his metal laminated fist.  
  
"Who sent 'er is none o'yo business!" Remy replied, his sunglasses beginning to slide down his nose, which meant his demon-like eyes would be revealed if they went lower. His eyes were already flaring a bit red, but it was unnoticeable unless you really concentrated.  
  
Lance didn't let go. He glanced at the others though. He then let go of Rogue; he noticed the metal hand of Piotr. He was a mutant too. The red head boy must also be, and the Cajun.  
  
"Whatareyoudoing! Attackher!" Pietro urged Lance.  
  
Rogue readjusted her shirt like nothing had happened and backed up.  
  
"What's going on?" Evan asked.  
  
All of a sudden the ground began to shake vigorously. It gave a large jolt and Pyro and Kurt was sent to the floor.  
  
"Lance! Stop it!" Kitty squealed as she squirmed in her seat trying to stay balanced.  
  
Rogue had positioned her feet apart and bent her knees to get into a more balanced position. Plus, all she needed to do was bring up her fists and she'd be in a fighting stance.  
  
"Rogue!" Remy yelled from behind her. "Watch out! Above ya!"  
  
Rogue dived to the ground and some of the ceiling fell on the spot she had been standing. The people in the food court were screaming and running to exits.  
  
Pietro was soon on the Goth and he had taken a hand full of hair and was dragging her to her feet. Piotr charged at the small boy, but he easily moved out of the way, keeping his gloved hands twisted in the Goths hair. Rogue had lifted her hands to her head to try to untwist the boy's grip, but it was firm and when she tried to pry his hands out it hurt worse.  
  
"Let go of her!" Pyro yelled as he turned his lighter on. He quickly controlled the flames, balling them in his fists. "I'm warning you speedy!"  
  
Pietro moved Rogue in the space between him and Pyro. "Goahead! You'lljustbeburningher!"  
  
Rogue took advantage of this distraction and kicked his shin hardly. He yelped in pain as the heel of Rogue's combat boot rammed into his shin. His grip loosened and Rogue ducked down, ripping her hair from his grip. She then put her hand to her head where he had been holding her to rub it.  
  
The floor shook again and everyone this time besides Lance fell to the ground. "Alvers!" Scott growled. "You're going to get us revealed!"  
  
"Oh whocares?" Pietro questioned as he finished massaging his shin.  
  
Pyro sent his fire balls at Lance and he was forced to dive to the ground to avoid being singed.  
  
"They're mutants too!" Evan observed.  
  
"No really, y'think?" Rogue asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she stood.  
  
Suddenly Rogue felt huge arms wrap around her, holding her arms down even more firmly this time then the last time she had fought the Brother Hood. The grip was so tight she could barely breathe.  
  
A card flew over her head and exploded in the Blob's face. He staggered back and Piotr ripped the huge boy's arms away from Rogue.  
  
"This jus' isn't mah day is it?" Rogue muttered. She was becoming a liability to them already. She bit her lip.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Toad lung at her. She quickly ducked and he jumped over her. She then turned on him, punching at his nose. He jumped back. "Not this time yo! I'm prepared!"  
  
Rogue leapt at him suddenly and he began to jump away but she got a grip on his ankle and she pulled him down. He fell hard onto the ground with a loud thud. She then thrust her foot at his neck, just stopping it on top of it.  
  
Toad had clenched his eyes at the thought of the impact that would come, but opened them when all he felt was her boot placed firmly upon his neck.  
  
Pyro was currently taking on the Blob, Lance was threatening Remy, and Remy was laughing at the fool. (A/N: I'm not trying to bash anyone, I can just imagine though, Remy smirking while Lance is threatening that he's going to do something to him! K?) Piotr was trying to attack Pietro, but couldn't catch the boy long enough to hurt him.  
  
Finally Piotr managed to stop the speed demon and had a grip on the back of his shirt, holding the boy with his feet inches from the ground. He brought back a metal plated fist, then brought it down on the boy, stopping inches from his face. Piotr looked at his fist puzzled. It was as if he didn't mean to stop it, as if another force had stopped it.  
  
"Might I remind you Colossus," Came a familiar, but not particularly welcoming, voice say. Magneto was walking toward the giant. "That, that is my son you have there."  
  
"Yes sir," Piotr replied, he set Pietro down. "Sorry sir." Pietro took off and hid behind his dad. Magneto looked around. The X-men scattered confused on the ground, Toad under Rogue's foot, Blob surrounded by fire, and Gambit was behind Lance, a bow staff in hand and against Lance's neck, Remy's hand on either side of the staff so Lance couldn't do anything.  
  
The X-men blinked as they stared up at Magneto. Rogue watched as a few of them mouthed his name in surprise and worry.  
  
"Who started this?" Magneto demanded.  
  
"Theydid!" Pietro growled, pointing at Piotr.  
  
"We did not!" Pyro hissed back. "They just showed up and attacked Rogue. Saying something about her attacking them and them regaining their pride! Wanted to know who sent her."  
  
Magneto looked back at his son, knowing he had lied. "Pietro, I was the one who sent the girl."  
  
The X-men looked completely confused and they were wide-eyed. They knew Magneto, and knew that he was an enemy, and that they had been associating with his minions now.  
  
"Yousenther?!" Pietro demanded.  
  
"Yes. I had to test my newest recruit. She passed quite well." He replied, looking back at Rogue. The X-men's, brotherhood's and Acolyte's gazes followed.  
  
Rogue just shrugged. Remy smiled broadly at her.  
  
"I don't need my teams fighting! One or the other will become a liability. And," He continued, turning around to turn on Pietro. "I believe Rogue has proved that the brotherhood would be more of a liability then the acolytes.  
  
"Acolytes?" Scott voiced. Magneto's attention turned to him.  
  
"Ah yes, the X-men's team leader. Scott Summers; Cyclops." Magneto smiled. "My newest team. Piotr Rasputin, also known as Colossus." Magneto said, beckoning toward Piotr. Piotr nodded obediently.  
  
"John Allerdyce, also known as Pyro." Magneto said, beckoning toward St. John. He did an elaborate bow, aimed mainly for Kitty. Kurt scowled.  
  
"Remy Lebeau, also known as Gambit." Magneto said, now beckoning toward Remy. He did an even more elaborate bow, and this one was aimed in Jean's direction, and she blushed furiously, receiving a snort and a scowl form Scott.  
  
"Rogue, known only as Rogue." Magneto then said, beckoning toward Rogue, and she simply nodded obediently toward him much as Piotr had, but his had been aimed out at anyone.  
  
"And lastly, but not least, Victor Creed, also known as Sabertooth." Magneto announced and Victor stepped forward. No one had noticed him previously. "Now, we have other things to attend to." He then beckoned for his acolytes to come. Rogue let up her foot and Toad instantly leapt to his feet and held onto his neck as if it hurt terribly.  
  
Pyro walked past Blob and let down his fire wall, and Remy removed his bow staff from pressing against Lance's neck and also walked toward Magneto who had turned his back on them and was now heading out of the food court.  
  
The timing was perfect, for it was about that time when the police showed up to see what had happened in the food court and to mark it closed. The X- men and Brother Hood were caught up in the chaos of what in the world had happened there and what they were still doing there, but the acolytes had headed off into the mall to finish their shopping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pandoras Box1: Hey! Thanx for saying that I do Pyro's character well. I worried that I would get him all wrong. ^_^  
  
Ambrosia: So sorry about all of the spelling errors. Yes. I did mean braun. Oh, and a wife beater is like a tank top for guys. Why in the world they were named that. I've no clue! I personally don't like the name, but hey, that's the name of it. As for the bonding, I don't really see any of them as the bonding type. Piotr seems to be a more to himself guy that doesn't talk much, Remy is too flirtatious, Pyro too laid back and uncaring and crazy, and Rogue is a stay to herself type girl. That's why there isn't that much bonding. I believe I've had a bit between Rogue and Piotr too. Perhaps I'm just doing horrible at it. As for vengeance seeking, perhaps there might be, but I don't have too many ideas for after this really. I mean, I've got a few, you know with school coming up and all for the acolytes, but as for Mystique and Magneto, I'm going to need a little help there. If you've got ideas. E-mail me.  
  
UnknownSource: Gahh! I never knew I could disappoint a reader SO much! *shakes head* I'll consider it for you, but I Really don't even know how to start to get affection going on between the two and Romy is my favorite couple. *sniffles* SO sorry! Please forgive me. Perhaps you should write a Rogue/Pyro yourself. unless. of course. you've already written one? *shrugs* Oh well, I've no clue.  
  
^Crysala^ 


	12. Gambit's Kiss

This time Magneto and Sabetooth stuck with them. Magneto was a little upset about the disturbance, but he didn't voice this.  
  
Piotr, Rogue, St. John, and Remy finished getting their school supplies. Book bags, folders, trapper keepers, pens, pencils, colored pencils, and notebooks. Rogue could already tell though that Remy and John were probably going to show up to most of their classes without most of their materials anyway.  
  
To all of the men's dismay, Rogue demanded that she needed to get girly things.  
  
"Guys, there's stuff Ah gotta get!" Rogue demanded as they Pyro and Gambit tried to persuade her from going to a store with girl stuff.  
  
"Sabertooth and I can get bathroom stuff later." Magneto said to her annoyed.  
  
Rogue put her hands on her hips, shifted her weight onto her left leg and tapped her right foot. "Yeah, and Ah'm sure you'd jus' 'love' to pick up tampons fer me."  
  
Remy coughed in surprise and stood back. Pyro began to laugh hysterically, and Magneto quickly beckoned her to go into the store. "Do Ah have permission, or would you be kind enough t'get them fo' me?" Rogue continued.  
  
"By all means, get your material now." Magneto replied, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
"Thank ya!" Rogue said, before turning on her heal and going into the store. Pyro continued to laugh, Gambit shook his head in pure amusement, Magneto just looked oddly uncomfortable, but Sabertooth and Colossus remained unaffected.  
  
A minute later Rogue walked out of the store carrying a small bag. "Now was that really that hard?" She asked. They then headed quickly on out to the parking lot where Remy and Rogue dropped off their bags in the trunk. Remy then quickly lead her back to his bike. She had considered trying to get a ride in the car, but she knew that now that she was used to the high speed, she'd find it really enjoyable. At least if the swamp rat didn't try anything.  
  
When they got to the bike Remy threw her, her helmet. "Y'know, maybe if y'lightened up de eyes, it'd improve yer looks." Remy observed.  
  
Rogue gave him a skeptical look. "Sorry, but Ah'll jus' remain ugly." Rogue said in a bitter sarcastic voice as she swung a leg over the bike so she was on.  
  
"Non, y'get me wrong chere, y'lovely-"  
  
"Yeah, uh huh. Look Cajun, jus' save it and get meh home." Rogue replied interrupting him.  
  
"What's wrong wit you?" Remy asked curiously.  
  
"Nothin', Ah just ain't playin' yo games!" Rogue snapped.  
  
Remy took a step toward her. "What games p'tite?" 'I'll have her yet.' He thought.  
  
Rogue scoffed. "Yer jus' playin' with me. Ya don mean any o' your flirts. Ah knew it all along, but y'just completely confirmed them."  
  
"Y'mean wit Jean? Nah, dat was nothin'. But, is my southern belle jealous?" He asked with a sly grin that was breathtaking. 'She's jealous! dat's a good sign!'  
  
"No, not really. Ah jus' know yer really just playin'; tryin' t'win mah heart. Once yo've got it, y'leave, move on." Rogue explained. "Y'know what though! Ah ain't gonna let ya."  
  
Remy hopped on the bike, he then swiveled around in his seat so their faces were deadly close. Rogue leaned away. "Yo're gonna be harder den I t'ought chere. Y'll warm up t'me eventually." He said with a smirk. He then leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her lips.  
  
Rogue was startled. Not only had she not been ready for the kiss, but she hadn't felt anything. Remy was turning away now, like nothing had happened. He revved his bike once then zoomed off. With the speed though, it wouldn't have been surprising if they beat the other acolytes back.  
  
Rogue wasn't thinking about that though. She was thinking about that kiss. She refused to put a hand to her lips, for she didn't doubt that Remy was glancing in his rear view mirror to try and see how she reacted. Her face showed nothing, but her thoughts were a jumble.  
  
She had always wondered if lipstick would protect the other person, and really, she still didn't know. She had experimented with new black lipstick today. She hadn't liked it at all; it had dried up her lips and made her feel clammy. At one point she had went into a bathroom and washed it off and had forgotten to reapply any other lipstick.  
  
'The contact hadn't just been too brief.' She thought. 'There's no such thing as too brief.' Slowly all these thoughts turned to rage. 'How dare he?! Right aftah Ah told him t'leave meh alone! Then he gloats about how Ah'll warm up t'him. Well Ah'll have y'know, swamp rat, that y'ain't gettin' me! Ah don't know what y'did t'me or how y'managed t'kiss meh, but Ah'll get y'for it!' Rogue fumed.  
  
She barely noticed the speed, the road, the scene, or the ride in general. She was furious with Gambit! She couldn't stop thinking about how he had managed to touch her, if it was some trick. Then she got mad when she found herself partially giddy with the idea that he couldn't have set up some trick like covering his lips with something unseen for he had been confused with her powers and thought she could control them. She was down right furious!  
  
They pulled into the drive way right before Magneto and the others in their car. Remy had in fact picked up the speed and passed them. Rogue on the other hand hadn't noticed. She still hadn't really. She just jumped off the bike, threw her helmet to the ground, and walked menacingly toward Remy.  
  
"Chere?" He asked, a bit frightened as he backed away from the hostile girl.  
  
Rogue kept walking toward him while he backed away until his back hit the garage. Rogue gripped his trenchcoat and pressed him against the garage door. By then Magneto, Sabertooth, Piotr, and Pyro had exited the car and were staring at the small girl; at least a head shorter then Gambit; gripping the collar of the Cajun's trench coat as she pressed him menacingly against the garage door.  
  
"What did y'do t'me?!" Rogue demanded, looking up into those red on black eyes threateningly.  
  
"What doya mean p'tite?" Remy asked in a calm voice.  
  
"Y'know what Ah mean! The nerve! Ah told ya t'leave meh alone, and look what y'do!" Rogue spat.  
  
"I was just bein' friendly! Look, I didn't know yo'd get dis upset!" Remy replied in his defense.  
  
Piotr and John exchanged confused glances. Magneto was walking toward the pair.  
  
"Ah told y'not t'touch meh! How dare ya! And how come nothin' happened?!" Rogue demanded. Magneto stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Well Rogue, sparks don't always fly right away. 'specially wit such a simply kiss." Remy teased, not comprehending what she meant.  
  
Rogue pushed him harder into the garage and he was startled by her strength. "Ah didn't mean it lihke that, Ah-" Rogue was halted by a metal pole wrapping around her body and wrenching her away from the Cajun.  
  
Magneto walked toward her. "Rogue, calm down." He said, turning on the Goth as she struggled the metal. He then turned to Remy. "Gambit, go up to my office, I'd like to have a word with you. Pyro will take your things to your room."  
  
He turned to Rogue. "I'd like to speak to you after him. I'll come get you after I've talked with him."  
  
"It's nothin' lihke that sir, it's just kinda personal." Rogue replied, not wanting to get her boss involved. She hadn't been thinking when she had attacked Remy. If she would have known she would have had an audience she wouldn't have done that.  
  
Gambit nodded soberly and quickly headed inside. Rogue watched him go, then looked to the other members of her audience. They all looked at least slightly surprised, even Piotr and Sabertooth.  
  
"Rogue, please go to your room, I'll call you when I want to speak to you. Pyro will bring you your things." Magneto told her as the metal around her unraveled and fell to the ground.  
  
~  
  
Remy waited in Magneto's office a bit impatiently. He didn't understand what he did wrong. He understood what he did wrong with Rogue, but why Magneto was getting involved, he had no clue.  
  
'I really underestimated chere. Never t'ought she'd last dis long. She's much strong den I t'ought too.' Remy thought. 'I like dat!' He sat down restlessly and looked around. There were two couches in front of a desk. The left side of the wall was a book shelf filled with books and on the right wall there was a dresser.  
  
The door opened and Magneto walked in. Remy immediately jumped to his feet.  
  
Magneto quickly eyed the Cajun. "So what happened?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"It wasn't not'ing big." Gambit assured him.  
  
"You kissed Rogue?" Magneto pointed out.  
  
Gambit nodded. "Yes, I did, but it wasn't anyt'ing big. Contact was only fer about a second. I was just teasin' her."  
  
"Gambit, do you realize the potential that Rogue has?" Magneto asked, moving behind his desk.  
  
"Well, no, I never really t'ought about dat." Gambit replied, sinking into thoughts.  
  
"It's endless. With a touch she gains a mutant's powers and memories. No secrets can be kept from her, so there's our information. As for battle, she touches someone, they pass out, and she has their power, then touches the next, and has both powers. Think about it. I won't loose her to your childish games!" Magneto replied, almost angrily.  
  
"Yer not gon t'loose her because I kissed her sir." Gambit pointed out.  
  
Magneto sighed. "If that's all that you've done to her, why did she attack you as soon as she got off the bike? If there isn't trust between my team, then it will fall! I won't let it happen! I don't mind you flirting with girls and such, but Rogue is off limits!" Magneto replied.  
  
"But- would y'do dis t'de oder boys?!" Gambit demanded.  
  
"Probably not. Gambit, you play with people's hearts. If you manage to gain Rogue's, you'll in the end break it! Don't think I haven't observed your antics! Once you've broken it though, she'll either be furious and constantly at you throat; which I can't afford to happen; or she'll become depressed and useless. Which I also can not afford! Do you hear me?!"  
  
"Yes, I hear ya, but I'm not understandin'." Gambit replied.  
  
"Fine! You don't have to understand, just stay away from her, and stop flirting!" Magneto demanded. He then pulled his hand back and the door swung open.  
  
"Magneto, I'm really startin' t'like de femme." Remy whined.  
  
Magneto moved from back around the desk. "Fine, you want to start a relationthip with her? 'If' she were to let you, keep in mind that there will be no backing down! If she becomes angry at you she may always be at your throat, which I cannot afford. If she becomes depressed, she will be useless, and this I cannot afford either! So basically, if you get caught up in a relationship with the girl, there's 'no' backing out, or you'll have me to speak to!" Magneto replied threateningly.  
  
Remy nodded and quickly left the room. Magneto then called for Sabertooth and told him to retrieve Rogue.  
  
^~^  
  
'Crown Duel; Chapter six'  
  
Rogue was lying on her bed reading the book.  
  
'The haze promptly swallowed me, and it was a long time before I woke up again.  
  
This time I was aware of a headache first, and of correspondingly intense pain radiating up my left leg.  
  
Even though I couldn't lift my head I could move it; within the space of two breaths I realized I was lying in a tent, and there was a young woman wearing a brown cloak with a sigil of a healer stitched on one side.  
  
.  
  
My gaze traveled up to her face.  
  
She was young, with ordinary features and patient brown eyes.  
  
Her dark hair was drawn back into a single braid clipped short at shoulder length.  
  
.  
  
"Here's water," She said.  
  
"Drink"  
  
.  
  
With practiced care she lifted my head, and I slurped eagerly at the water.  
  
My lips were dry; my mouth felt worse.  
  
When she offered a second dipperful, I accepted gratefully.  
  
.  
  
"Think you some soup would go down well?" she asked, her voice neutral.  
  
.  
  
"Try." My voice sounded like an old frog's.  
  
.  
  
She nodded and left the tent.  
  
I heard a murmur of voices, and then I remembered, with a pang of anger- laced fear, that I was a prisoner.  
  
As if to corroborate it, my fingers moved to my waist, found that my knife belt was indeed gone.  
  
.  
  
Wincing against the headache, I rose on my elbows, looked down at my legs.  
  
The one was securely wrapped in a bandage.  
  
My mock was gone.  
  
I wiggled my bare toes experimentally, and then wished I hadn't.'  
  
"Well duh! Ya ankle got caught in a bear trap! Y'think movein' yer foot is gonna feel good?!" Rogue said incredulously at the girl in the book.  
  
The door creaked open and Sabertooth stepped in. He immediately began coughing as the Forest Mist scent filled his nose. It was already strong in the room because she had lit five of the incense, but he smelt things ten times better. He had to step back out of the room.  
  
"Magneto wants to see you now." Sabertooth said through coughs, then he hurried away from the room.  
  
Rogue shut the book and headed for the room she had been in previously that day when he had told them that they would be going to school.  
  
When she walked into the room, Magneto was waiting. "Have a seat." He offered.  
  
Rogue sat down and looked up at him expectantly. "Gambit tells me about what happened."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Ah don' get it. How can he touch meh?" Rogue asked.  
  
Magneto sighed. "I was afraid this would happen." He said.  
  
"So he 'can' touch meh?" Rogue had to confirm.  
  
Magneto nodded soberly. "You see, his power is to charge objects with kinetic energy. With every movement he makes he gains more kinetic energy; and as you can see, he moves around a lot. The objects he charges, he has to charges to a certain point so they'll explode on impact. That last movement, the card; usually; hitting against something else gives it the last bit of kinetic energy he needs to cause an explo-"  
  
"But how does this have t'do with him touchin' me?" Rogue asked impatiently, wondering why he was giving her this lecture.  
  
"Be patient; I'm getting to that. Now, you see, because of this constantly gaining of kinetic energy, his body is covered in a force field of static electricity. Basically, he is always covered; there is always a little something between his skin and somebody else's. You just don't notice it all the time, though you could be shocked by touching him." Magneto finished.  
  
Rogue blinked a few times. "So, Ah can touch him? 'Him'?!" Rogue demanded, cursing fate. Rage was boiling up in her again. Of all the people for her to be able to touch!  
  
"Yes, and as a matter of fact, I too could touch you if I pleased." Magneto added.  
  
Rogue looked at him wonderingly. "Magnetic field." He replied simply.  
  
Rogue couldn't really think. Personally she didn't care if Magneto could touch her, but Remy? The only person her age that she could touch and he was a joke!  
  
"Now look Rogue, I know that the thought of touching him may bring your relationship into different perspectives in your eyes, but he's a player Rogue. He'll only hurt you if you try to have a relationship with him-"  
  
"Don' worry Mags, Ah have no intention of a relationship with that fool." Rogue replied, her face becoming red with anger.  
  
Magneto blinked at the nick-name, then shook his head. "He's not going to give up though." He trailed. "You need to drive him away somehow. Tell him about your mutation, how you can't control it, then try and make up an excuse on how that kiss was plausible."  
  
"Already got one." Rogue said lazily. She hated the world! Why had it done this to her? The 'one' person! At least, the only one that she would even consider having a relationship with. Magneto just wasn't an option!  
  
"Good." Magneto said with a nod. "Then I have nothing else I need talk to you about." He finished dismissively. Rogue nodded and got up. She quickly headed to the gym to take her anger out on an innocent and unsuspecting, punching bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was talking with a friend about X-men and they have read the comics and stuff and he was telling me about how Remy really could touch Rogue. He even told me about a time in one of the comics when Remy was kissing Rogue and he shocked her with this static electricity. ^_^ I might use something like that in here later. It just seems so cute! *smiles dreamily* Anyway, thanx for all the reviews!!!  
  
UnknownSource: I'm really relieved that you don't really mind the coupling anymore! ^_^ You'll get a chapter with the X-men's reactions and such in the net one.  
  
Yumiko: No no! You get me wrong! I don't know how to start a relationship between Rogue and Pyro! No! Romy's my favorite couple! I can defiantly work them together. Lol.  
  
Red Fox7: Like I told UnknownSource, you will find out about the X-men's reactions next chapter. As for what I'm going to do with Mystique, I really don't' know yet. I don't have much planned out. Sory.  
  
cool-chick-rae: The Acolytes know Rogue's power, they just got confused (mainly Remy) and thought that she can control them, so they think she's touchable. See? Sorry for the confustion. 


	13. XMen's Throughts

Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan walked back into the mansion tiredly. They had had a field day trying to explain to the cops that they had no idea what had happened in the mall. The police had persisted though and wanted to know why they hadn't been frightened and hadn't run away. This they couldn't really explain. Finally though, after a lot of attempts to convince the police that they were just another innocent bystander to whatever happened to shake the whole place and cause things crashing to the floor, they had let them go.  
  
It hadn't helped the whole time either that their minds were almost completely distracted by the previous events of the day. Kitty couldn't stop thinking about the two hot guys that worked for Magneto. The third one hadn't been so bad, she just wished one of the other two had been the one to flirt with her though. Jean was so perfect! That cute and sexy accented male had went for her! 'How unfair!'  
  
Jean was lost in thought about much the same thing. The handsome Cajun. His ruffled red tinted dark brown hair and muscular build defiantly had caught her attention. The accent had really finished it off. It was too bad he was working for the enemy. That had been a definite disappointment.  
  
Scott was jealous of the Cajun. He had been flirting with 'his' girl! But then again, he couldn't deny that the Goth girl hadn't caught his attention, for she had. He just had a thing for green eyes he guessed. She was the enemy though.  
  
Kurt was just tired and hungry. Sure he was jealous, but now that the red head pyromaniac turned out to be the enemy, he didn't worry too much about Kitty's romantic thoughts to turn to him. But as he thought about it, Lance was an enemy too.  
  
Evan was dumbfounded basically. They had all just laid there staring as the brother hood and those strangers fight. Somehow that pretty Goth girl had gotten the Brother Hood upset. Upset enough to take her on in the middle of a mall. Her teammates had stuck up for her though and they had all easily taken the brother hood on and beaten them. He wouldn't have suspected them for working with Magneto, but they had.  
  
The five of them walked silently up the steps. Once they got inside, Xavier, Ororo, and Logan were waiting.  
  
"What took you so long?" Logan demanded.  
  
Scott shook his head. "Trouble at the mall."  
  
"Like?" Ororo asked.  
  
They then began to explain everything that had happened. Well, excluding the parts where Kitty and Jean were flirted with.  
  
"So Magneto has a new crew?" Logan asked in a dangerously low voice. "Consisting of Sabertooth!" He finished, his claws coming out of his hands.  
  
"Logan!" Xavier said quickly.  
  
"Professor?" Jean asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes?" He questioned her.  
  
"Wouldn't cerybro have picked up on their mutant signatures?" Jean asked.  
  
Xavier shook his head. "I'm afraid not. There has been so many lately that cerybro cannot detect them all. These few must have evaded me. Of course, Sabertooth not including. I've known he was a mutant for a while of course. I can however, find out about these mutants using cerybro. Even if I cannot trace them. I'm sure Magneto has them well hidden." Xavier replied.  
  
Ororo nodded. "Yes, why don't the five of you get some sleep, you look exhausted."  
  
Jean, Scott, and Evan nodded, but Kurt shook his head. "No vay man! It's only around four-thirty! I need food!"  
  
"We like, were just in the food court. Remember?" Kitty asked annoyed.  
  
Kurt nodded, "Ja, I remember. All zis excitement makes a guy hungry though!"  
  
Scott shook his head and turned to Xavier. "Just make sure you wake us up once you find more information on those mutants. I think we have a right to know."  
  
Xavier nodded. "Of course Scott." He then left the room, heading for cerybro.  
  
~  
  
At around six thirty the five mutants were called into the rec room to talk to Xavier. Logan, Hank, and ororo were there too.  
  
Once they were all seated, Xavier set down a file. "I have found information on our new enemies." He informed them, opening up one file. He took out a picture of Colossus and handed it to Scott who was the closest to him. "Piotr Rasputin, eighteen. He's originally from Russia. I believe his power to turn himself metal arouse around seven to eight months ago." Xavier explained as the picture was passed around, although they already knew what he looked like.  
  
"Uh, professor." Kitty blushed as she said this. "Could we like, keep the pictures. You know, so we remember next time!" She quickly covered.  
  
Kurt gawked at her and Scott just glared.  
  
Xavier chuckled. "Go ahead Kitty. I have no need for it." Kitty quickly nodded and folded the picture, then placed it in a pocket. Xavier then pulled out another picture and handing it to Scott.  
  
"John Allerdyce, seventeen. Originally from Australia, his powers to control fire arouse around nine months ago." The professor continued. When the picture of the teen made its way to Kitty, she quickly folded this one as well and hid it in her pocket.  
  
Xavier pulled out another picture and handed it to Scott. "I couldn't find out too much about her. She goes by the name Rogue and I haven't found out her real name. I was, however, able to trace her guardian. Apparently Mystique adopted her. Her powers manifested a long time ago. She gained her powers around the same time as you did Kitty. My only explanation as to why cerybro hadn't pick up her mutant signature previously would be that Magneto hid her. But that also must mean that he knew she would become a mutant." Xavier pondered this thought.  
  
"She's my adoptive sister zen?" Kurt asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him as they realized that this was true. Kurt was currently holding Rogue's picture in his three fingered hand with surprise.  
  
"That's right Kurt. She's seventeen and her power makes her incapable of human contact. When her skin touches someone else's she takes their memories, physical abilities, and in the case of a mutant their mutant ability. Though the contact could kill the person she touches." He finished. The room remained quiet as they watched Kurt. He still hadn't passed the picture on to Evan, and it didn't seem as if he would.  
  
"Kurt?" Kitty asked.  
  
Kurt looked up. "Oh, sorry." He said quickly, folding the picture and putting it quickly in his pocket.  
  
Xavier took out yet another picture and handed it to Scott. "Remy Lebeau, twenty-one. He comes from Louisiana, New Orleans. His ability to kinetically charge any item to explode on impact or to the point it disintegrates the objects appeared about six months ago. Though his powers only appeared about six months ago, he has had those discolored eyes since birth."  
  
"So that's why he wore the sunglasses the whole time." Scott pondered. He hadn't noticed Jean tuck the picture into her jean pocket.  
  
Xavier nodded as he pulled out the last picture and handed it to Scott. "I don't believe I need to explain 'him' to you."  
  
Scott had quickly passed the picture to Jean. She quickly passed it to Kurt, who passed it to Evan, who passed it to Kitty, who quickly passed it to Logan. His response to the picture was simply to rip it up with his claws. "Sabertooth!" Logan muttered venomously.  
  
Xavier nodded. "Mmmm." He replied. "We'll have to watch out for these five. No doubt that Magneto has some scheme for them to complete." Xavier warned them, before dismissing them. They all stood and walked out.  
  
"Hey Kurt, like, how are you doing?" Kitty asked him as they walked out of the room.  
  
"Fine! Why?" He asked.  
  
"Well, you seemed a bit, well, I don't know. Hey, can I see that picture of Rogue? Other then when the Brother Hood was hassling her, I didn't really even like, notice her." Kitty questioned.  
  
Kurt nodded and pulled forth the picture. Kitty looked at it. "So it's your sis then. Or, uh, adopted sis, sorry."  
  
Kurt shook his head. "It's okay." He then laughed slightly. "Vell, at least I know I have even more family. Ze more ze merrier."  
  
Kitty blinked. "And it like, doesn't bug you that they're all psycho maniacs trying to like, totally take over the world?" Kitty asked in amazement.  
  
Kurt shrugged. "If I thought like zat, zen I'd drive myself crazy!" Kurt replied with a small grin.  
  
Kitty shrugged.  
  
"And I see you've kept two pictures." Kurt teased her, though you could tell that he was jealous.  
  
Kitty blushed. "Yeah, and I like, never even got to look at that Gambit guy!" Kitty whined.  
  
Kurt laughed at her. "Does Kitty have a crush on ze enemy?"  
  
Kitty pushed him slightly. "Yeah! Lance." She said dreamily.  
  
"Oh! Get a room!" Kurt said, then 'bamf' he was gone.  
  
Kitty coughed and waved at the air in front of her tying to get rid of the sulfuric smelling mist he left behind.  
  
~  
  
"Again! Yo, I can't believe she got us again!" Todd complained as he hopped up the door of the BoM.  
  
"Shut up Toad!" Blob said, bending down to quickly snatch the teenager up by the back of his shirt.  
  
"Hey! Let me down!"  
  
"Shegotyou! Notus!" Pietro pointed out, poking Toad in the head. "My dad, hasanewgroup?" Pietro groaned as he zipped over by Lance. "Ican'tbelievethis! AndIdidn'tknowaboutit!" Pietro complained, now zooming up to the door of the brother hood house and opening it quickly.  
  
"Yeah! I can't believe him! The nerve of that guy! He called us a liability!" Lance complained angrily.  
  
"What's a liabilility?" Blob asked confused.  
  
"Grah! Never mind!" Lance replied. He was too upset.  
  
As they walked in, they saw a figure waiting by the stairs, one arm slung on the railing.  
  
"Mystique?!" They all asked in unison as they came to an abrupt stop. Fred dropped Toad and he quickly got to his feet.  
  
"What are you doing here? Is that you?" He asked, jumping toward her and getting awfully close to her face.  
  
Mystique raised her knee into his gut then threw him to the ground by the Blob.  
  
"Yup, it's her." Todd groaned. (A/N: Yes, I stole that idea from the show! I know!)  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lance asked, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"I'm here to tell you to be prepared! Oh, and CLEAN UP MY HOUSE! You pigs! I can't believe this!" Mystique scolded, looking around.  
  
"Bepreparedforwhat?" Pietro asked.  
  
Mystique began heading for the Brother Hood house door. She stopped at as her hand rested on the knob. She then turned at the waist to look at them. "Revenge!" She replied, and walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^_^ I see most people like the tampons part. I was hesitant about writing that, but decided to anyway. I just thought that it might be a little disturbing, but it was just too great. lol.  
  
CuRsEd: Have no fear! Remy's going to have to try really hard! He might make some slight success, but she'll defiantly make things really difficult for him! *evil grin*  
  
Guidi: Thanx for confirming the whole Remy touching Rogue thing! ^_^ And yes, I did know that Rogue could touch Piotr when he's in metal form (the show got it wrong! That made me SO mad! My friends and family defiantly heard about that! lol) but in a club I joined for a short while, they point out that kissing him in his metal form would be like kissing a refrigerator. lol. And anyway, those two already have a slight relationship. I'm making him the friend type thing. lol. Or. brother/sister type thing I should say. lol.  
  
Yumiko: *Scolds* Yumiko! No hitting innocent bystanders! That's just cruel and evil! ;P  
  
UnknownSource: Yup, the static electricity is valid; it was used in the comics. So was the magnetic field, and so is Rogue being able to touch Colossus in metal form. ^_^ Glad you learned something new! Oh! And you said I have funny parts scattered through them?! Yay! I'm not just being lame! If your wondering why I say that, it's because I am the queen of lame jokes. Just ask anyone who lives with me. lol.  
  
^Crysala^ 


	14. The Duel and The Accident

Rogue punched and kicked at that punching bag with all her rage. She was furious! She couldn't believe her luck! Remy! Gambit! Oh, and the other option, Magneto. Nope, that Definitely wasn't an option! Why had fate done this to her? Why?! First it takes touch away, then gives it to her in someone that drives her crazy! Someone that could never hold on to any relationship!  
  
A hand landed onto her shoulder so suddenly that her reflexes acted before she could think. She threw a high and powerful kick at whoever was behind her as she turned.  
  
It was none other then Remy Lebeau and he just barely ducked the blow. "Woaw dere chere, don want t'hurt a member o' yer own team now!" He said, lifting his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Don't be so sure!" Rogue growled, throwing a punch at his face. He seemed a bit surprised by this but easily blocked it. Rogue narrowed her eyes on him then did two back hand springs to get to the wall of the gym where there was a wide variety of weapons.  
  
Once there, she retrieved a pair of sais. (A/N: If you don't know what those are, watch The Mummy Returns {Where Neffiritti and Anaksunamun duel.} or Dare Devil. {Where Electra fights Bullseye} ^_^ I just got a pair and they're awesome!) She turned around and looked at him menacingly.  
  
"Oh? Y'want t'be dat way?" Gambit asked. He then pulled out of his trench coat a short metal stick. He then tossed his trench coat aside and pulled out two ends to the staff to make it longer and good for fighting.  
  
"Yo're lucky Cajun," Rogue began as she brought one sai down at him. "If Ah hadn't been wearin' so much lipstick on that motorcycle, yo' would'ave been unconscious!"  
  
Remy cocked an eyebrow as he blocked a rather powerful swing from Rogue's left sai. "O?" He asked.  
  
"Well, y'know this powah o'mihne?" Rogue asked as she stabbed in at his chest and getting so close it actually tore some of his shirt. His eyes widened as he realized just how close that had been. "Ah can't control it! At 'all' time Ah could kill ya bah touchin' you." Rogue finished.  
  
"Well den, dat does change t'ings." Gambit replied.  
  
"Ah thought so!" Rogue growled as Gambit blocked another blow; this one so powerful it jarred all the way up to his shoulder.  
  
Gambit nodded. "Dad just makes y' a bigger challenge." He replied, taking a step back to catch a sai stabbing in at his chest.  
  
Rogue howled in anger and slashed down at him viciously with the other sai. Gambit had to completely move away to avoid that attack.  
  
"That's all Ah am to you!" Rogue yelled. "Bug that Jean girl! Leave me alone!"  
  
"But Gambit don like Jean, he like Rogue. Gambit replied with a smirk. The Jean girl had been a game. She was an X-men, he had been messing with her. Pyro had even joined in. Didn't Rogue see that it was just a game? But then again, so far just about all his victims had been a game.  
  
Rogue raised an arm to make another blow but Gambit dropped his bow staff and grabbed her wrist with such speed she was surprised she could even partially comprehend his movements.  
  
With her wrist in hand he spun her around so her back was facing him and he wrapped his arms around her so tight she could barely move.  
  
Rogue struggled his grasp, but his hold was spectacular! Her body was pressed up tightly against his and she felt cluttered, but oddly warm and comfortable at the same time. Her head fit right onto his shoulder, but she didn't rest it there, she continued struggling.  
  
"Let meh go!" She screamed in anger.  
  
Gambit tutted in disapproval. "I'd have t'ought Mystique would have tought y'never t'fight in anger." He scolded.  
  
"Shut up Swamp Rat! Y'don't understand!" Rogue growled as she tried to slip out of his arms, but it didn't get her anywhere.  
  
"Yer right, I don't. I bet it'd be horrible t'not be able t'touch." Remy replied. He then adjusted Rogue in his arms, brining his left all the way around her so his other hand could go free. Rogue had tried to break from his grasp during this, but hadn't been able to.  
  
"Let meh go!" Rogue demanded as she continued to struggle.  
  
"Not yet. Y'need t'calm down p'tite." Remy replied. He then gently pushed her hair to the side of her neck. She stopped struggling and tried to look at him, but it was hard to see somebody directly behind you. Especially when your body was pinned against theirs.  
  
Remy then lightly blew air across the back of her neck. Rogue shivered then immediately tensed as her hair bristled slightly. It felt like a gentle caress and as he continued to blow cold air onto her neck it sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.  
  
Her body began to relax slightly and she closed her eyes lightly enjoying the feel of the cool air caressing her skin.  
  
Remy then blew air across the side of her neck and he smiled as he felt her relax her head onto his shoulder. He gently ran his fingers through her hair affectionately and she eased a bit more.  
  
Rogue felt warm and comfortable, almost sleepy, and her thoughts were lost in sheer bliss. Her whole body was more relaxed then she could have ever remembered. Her hands were so loose the sais were hanging loosely at the end of her fingertips. She wasn't paying attention to them though, she was relishing the feel of fingers running gently across her scalp and through her hair.  
  
Remy looked down at her and grinned. His eyes traveled down across the smooth curves of her face and rested on her lips. There was no lipstick there. He frowned.  
  
"Aw, why'd y'take yo lipstick off?" Remy whined in disappointment.  
  
Rogue's eyes snapped open. She became tense again as she realized who was holding her or that she was being held at all. She mentally cursed herself for giving into him, even if it had been for a brief moment. She pushed away from Remy's now loose grasp and whirled around to face him. "So if y'tried t'kiss meh again y'd end up on the ground!" Rogue lied in an angry growl while throwing the sais to the ground.  
  
She turned on her heal and began walking away.  
  
"Rogue! Wait!" Remy attempted to call her back. What had he done wrong now? Rogue didn't stop though. "Rogue!" He said even louder. She still didn't stop. "Marie!"  
  
She stopped; abruptly. She whirled around to face him and rage like he'd never seen before flared behind her eyes. "Ah don't know where y'learned that, but don't 'ever' call me that again!" She roared as she began walking toward him.  
  
Remy backed up as Rogue approached him. Suddenly her hand was coming down and with a loud 'THWACK' he stumbled back wide eyed and in pain. She had slapped him so hard he even fell backward in surprise and pain.  
  
He watched her go, a hand held to his cheek.  
  
He shook his head. "Dat girl can hit! Humph, dis is embarrassin'! " He commented as he got to his feet and knew he was going to have a bruise.  
  
~  
  
Rogue tore off her gloves as she walked back to her room. She looked down at them. She felt a little bad for hitting Remy that hard, but she absolutely refused to be called Marie and if someone insisted on it, they'd certainly hear from her!  
  
She looked up from her hand and gasped as she realized that she was just about to walk into Sabertooth. He hadn't noticed her either, not until she had gasped that is. He held out his hands to try and avoid a collision, but this was probably the worse thing he could have done. His hand came into contact with hers and they both gasped as Rogue began to absorb him.  
  
At first she couldn't pull away as she felt his enhanced senses flow into her along with memories and enhanced strength. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she was pulled away.  
  
Sabertooth fell to the ground unconscious and Rogue felt a sudden and utter pain sear through her body. The pain only increased as her canines grew longer and pointed. Her nails grew too, into claws. Her hair also grew longer.  
  
She screamed in pain as she transformed. Once she was fully transformed she was shaking and she fell back and into someone's arms. Her head was spinning as she looked up to see Piotr in his metal form. Without a word he scooped her up and walked her to her room. Rogue's headache went from bad, to worse as forest mist swarmed into her nose and lungs a million times worse then she'd ever smelt it before. The smell was so intense that if she wouldn't have known that it was forest mist, she wouldn't have been able to comprehend the kind of smell.  
  
Piotr laid her on her bed and quickly left. To help Sabertooth probably. She took a deep breath and choked. She began to cough and sputter at the taste that was filling her mouth. She could taste the smell! She rolled over and got to her feet with difficulty. She swayed a bit, but soon she found her way out of her room and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Wow there Sheila! What happened to you?!" An Australian accent boomed into her ears. Too loud! Her hands flew to her ears and she held them as tightly as she could. "Rogue?" Pyro asked in a concerned voice. "What happened? What's wrong?"  
  
"Ah; it was an accident! Ah didn't mean ta!" Rogue said suddenly.  
  
"What? What didn't you mean to do?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Ah, Ah ran int' Sabertooth. Ah absorbed him! Mah head!" Rogue groaned.  
  
"You absorbed Sabertooth?" St. John asked in disbelief. "What's wrong with your head?"  
  
"Please, leave meh alone! The smell, the noise!" She complained. And it was true. She could smell the boy. It wasn't strong, but faint. It was like a fingerprint. . . that you could smell. The noise though, that was horrible. Everything, she could hear everything. She could hear the quiet inhale and exhale of his breath!  
  
"Just, leave meh be!" Rogue said quickly and she ran into the bathroom and quickly closed the door. She looked into the mirror. She could see everything better now too. Curves and glints she had never seen before appeared before her on her face. She looked really different, and yet he same. She actually thought it improved her appearance personally.  
  
She waited in the bathroom for a while. She didn't want to run into anybody for fear of regaining her headache and she certainly didn't want to go back to her room. The smell was way too strong. She didn't need another headache!  
  
When the cat like features began to diminish, she heard a nock at the door. Her enhanced senses were beginning to fade and she opened the door. Piotr was there.  
  
"I was worried about you, you weren't in your room." He said, eyeing her really long hair.  
  
"Sorry, Ah couldn't stand bein' in there. The incense was too strong." Rogue explained. "How's Sabertooth? Are they upset?" Rogue asked worriedly.  
  
"Sabertooth's defiantly upset, but Magneto understands that it was an accident. He still didn't seem too pleased though."  
  
Rogue cringed. She then took some of her hair into her hand. "Ah think Ah need t'get a hair cut."  
  
Piotr shook his head. "Don't get too much cut off, it looks good long." He replied with a kind smile. Rogue returned it. She then held up her arms and looked at them with a disgusted look.  
  
"Ah nevah thought Ah'd say this, but, Ah hafta shave mah legs 'and' arms." She shook her head in embarrassment and Piotr actually laughed. It was the first time she had heard him laugh. She smiled at him, then shut the door and started the water to the shower.  
  
"Great, jus' great. Ah have all this hair on meh and there's no bath!" She groaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I see that most of you liked the keeping of the pictures. I thought that'd be cute! Glad you enjoyed it!  
  
cool-chick-rae: Yes.. I was surprised at his age too. I checked out the ages of the acolytes for that chapter and was quite surprised to see the Remy was older then Piotr. *shrugs* I'll live though. And I'll have to figure out away around the age thing for Remy when going to school. I figure something out though!  
  
AthenaAlpha: I don't really think that his metal being weak would be an excuse. I mean, they even had Rogue touch Remy and absorb him when she's not suppose to be able too. I don't know why they did it. but it disappoints me! *sniffles* // I might be able to fit in some Rogue and Jean fighting. It will be a while though probably if I do, but I'm not making 'any' promises! ^_^  
  
Guidi: ^_^ You amuse me. lol. Don't worry though.. that's not a bad thing!  
  
Barbara Ruiz: yeah. I always figured Scott had a thing for green eyes. Hmmm. but I can't say that for sure in the show, because he doesn't really seem to have a crush on Rogue. At first it seems a bit like it. . . but. . . you know. lol.  
  
Red Fox7: I refuse to answer all your questions (partially because I haven't come up with some of the answers yet. Lol) but as for Mystique being mad at Rogue, no, she's made a Magneto. (  
  
Jessad: I have read Magnetic Personalities and I wish that person would update the sequel to that (or is Magnetic Personalities the second one?) soon! That's a great story! Hey everyone!!! Read that story! Magnetic Personalities! It's really great. But sorry, Romy's my favorite couple and that's almost certainly what this is going to be. Please forgive me, but I just love Romy.  
  
^Crysala^ 


	15. School

~Okay. I got the French from a translator. so if it's wrong, blame the website I used to get it. lol~  
  
Rogue slung her book bag over her shoulder and looked once more at the girl in the mirror. Her hair was longer now. Piotr, Remy, and St. John had talked her out of cutting it short. It now ran a bit past her shoulder blades and framed her face differently. She was worried it took away from her Goth look. She didn't want to be considered anything else. As a Goth, people would leave her alone; now not to come trying to start a friendship with her.  
  
Rogue sighed and walked out of her room. Remy was there and he flashed her a big grin. "Y'look great cherie." He said, walking toward her.  
  
"Save it! Ah want t'start off school in a 'good' mood." Rogue replied quickly. She suppressed a small grin though as she noticed the bruise on his face. Rogue quickly walked past him, but he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her to his chest.  
  
"Awww. Remy put you in a bad mood?" Remy whined.  
  
"Yes, now let go befo' Ah make that bruise worse!" Rogue growled.  
  
Remy sniffed then breathed out loudly. "P'tite, yo're hair smells nice!"  
  
Rogue growled and quickly ducked out of his grasp and whirled around. A hand landed lightly on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Piotr. "How about we don't make the bruise worse?" He questioned with a smile. He then shot Remy a warning look. He knew she had been under a lot of stress. Obviously having a talk with Magneto, Gambit driving her crazy, and then running into Sabertooth and touching him. He didn't know what the girl might have found in the furball's mind, but he was sure it wasn't something he would want to experience.  
  
"Je n'ai jamais su qu'elle pourrait frapper comme cela!" Remy muttered and Rogue just grinned larger.  
  
"O'course Ah can swamp rat. Ah'm offended that y'underestimated meh." Rogue replied, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Y'know French?" Remy questioned lifting his eyebrows in a bit of surprise.  
  
Rogue nodded. "Ah'm even takin' it second period." Rogue replied with a broader grin.  
  
Remy was the next to grin. "Ohh, Remy has a class wit' de Rogue!" He said enthusiastically.  
  
Rogue groaned. "Ah should have known!"  
  
"Okay, let's go! Who's driving?" Pyro asked.  
  
Piotr then held up the keys and was about to speak when Rogue snatched them away. "Ah am!" She said firmly before walking off for the car.  
  
The three boys looked at each other, shrugged, and then followed her.  
  
"Hey mate, what happened to you're face?" Pyro asked as Remy and he got in the backseat. Rogue was just adjusting her rearview mirror and Remy smirked into it as he saw her green eyes flash with amusement.  
  
"De Rogue got a lil' upset wit' Remy." Remy replied grinning at the girl in the driver's seat.  
  
"What?! She did that? Wow, way to go! It's about time a girl puts Gambit in his place!" John praised her.  
  
Rogue didn't reply though, she just drove off. Piotr gave her the directions, but she found the driving soothing. Remy and John were fighting in the back seat. She didn't know what about, but at the same time it was oddly soothing. It felt as if she had a family for once. It used to only be her, Irene, and Mystique. Not that she hadn't liked living with them, but it wasn't much of a family. After a while though, Mystique began to be gone a lot. Some times a week in a row. Rogue had quickly become used to it and relied on Irene for a bit. Though, she learned that was a bit difficult too and quickly became very self-reliant.  
  
She glanced over at Piotr. He was just sitting there looking out at the scenery. Rogue smiled. The presence of all of them was comforting; even Remy's.  
  
After a while, they arrived at the school and each got out of the car and looked up at their new jail. None of them were particularly enthusiastic.  
  
Remy groaned. "I shouldn't even be in high school! I'm twenty-one!" Remy complained. Pyro looked at him then began to laugh.  
  
"And what age does Mags have y'at?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Eighteent." Remy muttered.  
  
Rogue choked on a laugh. "Well, let's go." Rogue said, then led them into the school and straight to the office. They then were told what class to go to next.  
  
-----  
  
Scott sat in his first period class taking notes. He glanced over and saw a curtain of red hair as Jean also took notes beside him. He sighed as he looked at that hair.  
  
There was a nock and Scott looked up instantly. Jean had heard it to and looked up as well. As a matter of fact, almost all the students were.  
  
The teacher hurried over to the door and Scott looked back down to his notes and tried to ignore the disturbance. Jean was doing the same.  
  
"Class, we have two new students today. Remy Lebeau and Piotr Rasputin." The teacher announced, finding their names difficult to pronounce. Scott didn't care about her troubles in pronouncing the names though, but his head shot up to see the Cajun and Russian from the mall; Magneto's lackeys! "How about you two takes the seats near Miss. Jean Grey and Mr. Scott Summers." The teacher said, pointing to the seats.  
  
Gambit immediately headed for the seat nearest Jean. Scott scowled. What was he doing there? He was twenty-one!  
  
"Agréable pour vous voir encore ma dame." Gambit muttered to Jean and she blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
Scott narrowed his eyes on the Cajun wondering what he had just said to her. He didn't know French very well, but he knew that dame was lady. He wondered if Jean knew what he had said.  
  
Scott took out an extra sheet of paper as the teacher began to speak and he wrote on it, 'What are 'you' two doing here?!' He then handed it to Jean and told her to pass it to Gambit. She looked at him a bit funny, but did as she was told.  
  
Scott watched as Gambit opened the letter and smirked. He then wrote back and handed it to Jean. As she reached out to grab hold though, he didn't let go, just looked straight into her eyes. She looked away quickly and ripped the note from his hand. Scott noticed then Gambit too was wearing sunglasses, in class.  
  
As Gambit noticed what Scott was looking at, his smirk broadened and he mouthed, 'eye condition.'  
  
Scott scowled and opened the letter. 'To learn mon ami, what are you doing here?' Scott growled and tossed the letter aside knowing that he wasn't going to get any information out of the guy.  
  
---  
  
Kurt sat in his first period class staring out the window blankly. He didn't feel like listening to the teacher drone on about things he had absolutely no interest in. Especially considering it was his least favorite class.  
  
There was a nock at the door but Kurt barely heard it. He was too absorbed in staring at the sky.  
  
"Oh, that must be the new student." The teacher muttered. Kurt still didn't respond though. He hadn't been in a good mood ever since the morning's danger room session. He was just tired and sick of taking orders from Scott.  
  
"Umm. our new student is, Rogue?" Kurt's senses suddenly snapped back to attention and he quickly looked to see the auburn haird girl with two platinum streaks near the front that was suppose to be his adoptive sister. Her hair was longer then when he had seen it last. That puzzled him.  
  
She nodded at the teacher who looked confused. "That's me." She said when the teacher just stared at the paper.  
  
"No last name?" She muttered to herself. "Just, go take a seat where you'd like." She said, waving her hand dismissively.  
  
Rogue looked around and made her way to a seat in a secluded area. She then set down her notebooks and pencils.  
  
The teacher turned back to the board and Kurt grabbed his stuff. He quickly made his way back to the Goth and sat down next to her. She stared at for him a second, then turned away.  
  
"Hey, remember me? I'm Kurt." Kurt whispered, leaning toward her.  
  
"Yeah, Ah remebah you, Ah'm feelin' that y'don't remember me though!" She said, not even looking at him.  
  
"No, I remember you. You're viz Magneto's men." Kurt replied.  
  
"Then why are y'talken t'me X-man?" She asked, still not looking at him.  
  
"Vhy shouldn't I be?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Because we're on opposite teams! Now, could Ah start payin' attention?" She snapped, finally looking at him.  
  
Kurt winced. He had been excited about having a big sister, even if she wasn't blood or on his team. He should have known that she wouldn't want anything to do with him.  
  
Kurt got back into his seat and slouched. He closed his eyes, and when they opened, he saw a note lying on his desk. He opened it and read, 'Sorry, I'm just not in a good mood today.'  
  
Kurt smiled and quickly wrote back. 'No problem. So, how'd you end up with Magneto and his men?' Kurt then handed the note back to Rogue. He hadn't needed to wonder who had given it to him; nobody else was close enough to have done it.  
  
A moment later the note was back on his desk. 'How'd you end up with Xavier?'  
  
'He found me and offered me shelter. I needed it and I needed to be normal in order to learn. Now that's exactly what I'm doing, that's what I am.. . . sorta.'  
  
'Needed to be normal?'  
  
'My appearance. What you see is a hologram. It's not what I really look like. I was tormented because of my appearance now I'm not, cuz no one sees me.' After he gave that to her, she didn't write back though. He was worried; she thought he looked weird now and didn't want to talk to him. He bit his lip then leaned toward her.  
  
"You zink zat's freaky?" He asked nervously.  
  
Rogue looked at him and shook her head. "No, Ah just didn't have anythin' t'say back." She replied simply. Kurt was content with that and decided that he had pushed her enough for the day.  
  
---  
  
Pyro didn't even bother to knock on the door to his first class. He just walked in and handed the teacher the note. The teacher didn't seem too happy about this but they didn't say anything. They just took the note.  
  
"John Allerdyce, there's an empty seat next to Mr. Maximoff." The teacher said, pointing to the boy. Pyro smirked. He already knew him.  
  
Pietro looked up at being addressed and saw the flame haird boy and scowled. 'Whatwas'he'doinghere?' He wondered as Pyro casually made his way to Pietro.  
  
"Hey mate, I have a note for you." Pyro said, passing a note to Magneto's son. Magneto had asked to talk to Pyro in secret. He had needed one of his workers in his son's grade to deliver the note and Magneto hadn't told him why he hadn't wanted Rogue to be the one to do it. John just figured that it was because the BoM guys already had a grudge against her. Though Pyro was worried about this, for Sabertooth had been the one to get Pyro for Magneto to talk to him when him and Rogue had collided. He wondered how much Sabertooth knew, for then Rogue might now know it too! Even if she wasn't suppose to.  
  
Pietro eyed the teen suspiciously then snatched the note out of his hand. He opened it and read the letter carefully.  
  
'Mystique is planning something, but without my knowledge. I have reason to believe that it is a plot against me. I also believe that she's going to get the Brother Hood of Mutants involved. Go along with it for now, but keep me updated. Write the information down and give it to Pyro. He will pass the information to me. Speak to no one else about this, not even my men. I will tell them what they need to know.  
  
Magneto'  
  
Pietro stared at the note for a bit, then folded it carefully and pocketed it. He then turned to Pyro. "Right, I'll tell you what you need to know once we learn it. For now, all that's happened was the Mystique told us to be prepared. She didn't say what, just said it was revenge." Pietro whispered to John.  
  
John smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. "I'll tell your father."  
  
---  
  
At lunch Rogue saw Remy, John, and Piotr already at a table by themselves. She looked around to see if there were any other open tables, but the closest one to empty had a purple haird girl at it. Rogue didn't feel like listening to Remy and John joke around, so she walked over to that table.  
  
"Do y'mind if Ah sit here?" Rogue asked the girl.  
  
The girl looked up at her and stared at her for a second, her jaw hanging open slightly. "You alright?" Rogue asked, setting her tray of food down.  
  
"Uh, yeah! No, you can sit here. I'm Risty." The girl replied quickly. Rogue wondered why she looked surprised to see her, especially because she had never seen the girl before.  
  
Rogue sat down. "Ah'm Rogue."  
  
"The new girl, right?" Risty asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rogue muttered with a curt nod. She then began to eat.  
  
"So, are any of those new boys over there your brother then? I mean, I heard you all live at the same place.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "None o'them are mah brothers, but some o' them act lihke it sometimes." Rogue replied.  
  
"That Cajun sure is cute! Why does he where those sun glasses?" Risty asked.  
  
"Eye condition." Rogue muttered.  
  
"You live with him then, so are you two.?" Risty trailed, beginning to be intrigued.  
  
Rogue couldn't believe the girl was already asking her about something so personal! "That's none o' yer business!" Rogue growled angrily.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry!" Risty replied, but she had a knowing smile on her face.  
  
"And for yo're information, there ain't anythin' between us. He's a player." Rogue set her straight.  
  
Risty didn't stop smiling though, she just laughed slightly. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. So, where did you go before you came here?" She continued to question.  
  
Rogue was interrupted though as Remy was suddenly sitting down next to her, John on the other side. Piotr just sat next to Risty. Unlike most people that saw Piotr, Risty didn't seem intimidated by him.  
  
"Why didn't yo come join us?" Remy questioned with mock hurt.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "That's why." She said pointing at him.  
  
"Oh, dat hurts chere, it really does." Remy said playfully.  
  
"Sorry Risty." Rogue said to the girl, then got up and turned to Remy. "Don't follow meh!" She then went to the trash and dumped out her food. She hadn't eaten much, but she hadn't been hungry.  
  
She went back to her locker, and when she closed it, a boy was standing in front of her. Startled, she asked, "What are you doin here?"  
  
"I was wondering, well, you're Rogue, right?" He asked nervously.  
  
Rogue nodded curtly, but continued to stare at him quizzically.  
  
"I'm-I'm Mat and I was wondering if you would like to do something. . ." He trailed as he looked past her. He began to back away.  
  
Rogue turned and saw Remy leaning against the lockers behind her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.  
  
"Remy-!"  
  
"What were y'sayin' t'MY girl?" Remy asked the boy threateningly as he slowly backed up.  
  
"Remy! Let go of me! Ah ain't yer girl!" Rogue growled, trying to push out of his grasp, he didn't let her go though.  
  
"I-I wasn't saying anything." The boy replied, before scurrying off. Rogue realized then that Remy's sunglasses were low and were just revealing their color.  
  
Rogue ripped out of his grasp and turned around and pushed his glasses back up forcefully. "Watch it Swamp Rat! And leave meh alone!" Rogue growled at him.  
  
Remy smirked. "Remy can't leave ya alone p'tite." He said simply, then walked off toward his own locker.  
  
Rogue scowled after him but didn't say anything. She then noticed a student walk toward her. He was big and had blonde hair.  
  
"Sounds like you're having X-boyfriend troubles." He stated.  
  
"It's none o' yer business!" Rogue growled.  
  
The guy shrugged and held his hands up as if to surrender. "Sorry, just thought I'd help." He offered.  
  
"Well, Ah don't need help!" Rogue growled.  
  
"Let's start over. I'm Duncan." He said, holding his hand out to her.  
  
Rogue looked down at it, then back up at him. She didn't respond though. He walked toward her and took a little bit of her white hair into his hand. She immediately drew back.  
  
"I'm not going to bite! I was just wondering what name would suit such a pretty girl. Just get out of that Goth stuff, and you'd be perfect." He said with a wink.  
  
'What is wrong with guys?! Thinkin' they can tell meh what t'do!' Rogue thought angrily.  
  
"Well, the name's Rogue and Ah ain't losin' the Goth look, and Ah don't need yer help!" She growled.  
  
"Hey Duncan!" A sugar sweet voice carried down the hall. Duncan immediately took a few steps away from Rogue and turned to see the red head coming down the hall way.  
  
"Jean! How you doing?" He questioned. He looked at Rogue, gave her an attempted apologetic look, then turned back to Jean Grey, the X-man. . . or. . . woman.  
  
Rogue shook her head, this was going to be a long year!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update! In reward for your patience, I have a really long chapter. well. for me it's really long. lol. Hope you'll forgive me and I hope you enjoyed.  
  
UnknownSource: I just used what I remembered from that Cam episode where Spyke's like the main character and Rogue touches Sabertooth. *shrugs* A lot of it is just guessing. .. sorry. In my next chapt. I'll write an authors note apologizing about that.. but I'm not going to just change the story now. But thank you! I really appreciate it!  
  
Barbara Ruiz: How'd Gambit know the name Marie *evil grin* He's a thief. he finds out whatever he wants to know. lol  
  
ishandahalf: O.o! Yay. somebody commented on my brief fight scene! lol. I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Green Eyed Lilys Daughter: Yeah. I know what you mean by the authors note, but I was lazy when I was writing that particular part and didn't want to get into describing it. But thanx! I liked the way you described sais though! If I'd have done it, it would have been really lame. but you did it perfectly! Wish I'd have heard that before this chapter. lol. ^_^  
  
The Tourniquet: You said something about Beta-reading.. I'd love that, but I don't really have time. I basically write the chapter the day that I post them (I do reread it first though) So I don't really have time for beta reading. but thanx!  
  
^Crysala^ 


	16. Reporting to the Boss

**~. Sorry everyone, I made a mistake in my research. Remy could _not touch Rogue until a mutant named Sage enhanced his powers. Before that he could not have touched Rogue, but once his powers had been enhanced… well, you know the story from there. I still do not know the whole story of that, but I knew I had to let you all know! Sorry for the mix-up, please forgive me. I do not plan to change my story now though. v.v Sorry peoples.~_**

Remy sat outside of the school on a bench. He had had P.E. last hour but hadn't had the proper clothes so the teacher told him to sit out. Remy didn't mind, he didn't even bother to stay on the same bench as he was told to. Instead he went around closer toward the football field and lit a cigarette. 

He glanced out at the jocks that had just gotten done doing some extra practices. 

"Hey, any of you guys seen the new girl?!" One guy said. Remy became instantly intrigued and he inched closer. 

A bunch of them nodded in approval. "Pretty anti-social, but she's hot!" One said. 

A blonde boy had a smirk on his face that Remy found particularly annoying. "What's with you Duncan?" One guy asked.

The blonde boy shrugged. "I've already met her." He said almost slyly. 

"What? You have Jean man!" One guy exclaimed.

"So? Duncan Matthews can have whoever he wants and however many girls he wants." Duncan said cockily. Remy frowned. 

"I don't think so man; she's out of even your reach." One of them said.

"You think so do you?" Duncan asked. Remy was starting to get annoyed with this Duncan boy. 

"You know the new guy, the senior, the one all the girls have been flocking over?" One asked, and Remy smirked.

Duncan scowled. "I know who you're talking about." Duncan replied. 

"Yeah, well, he's been flirting with that Goth too and she keeps rejecting him!" The guy finished.

"And you think he knows how to get a girl better then me?" Duncan asked, stepping toward the guy.

Remy took a long drag on his cigarette then dropped it in the grass and walked toward the group. "Y'better believe it homme." Remy said walking up to the blonde. 

Duncan was surprised to see him, but he quickly acted cool and snorted. "I saw the way she reacted to you in the hall, she doesn't like you! Me on the other hand-"

"Are a wanna-be player." Remy finished smartly. 

Duncan narrowed his eyes. He leapt toward Remy but his buddies held him back. "Well, dis should be easy. Seems like yo ego's _easy t'hurt." Remy said with a grin._

"You're on newbi!" Duncan growled, taking a step back so his friends would let go of him.

Remy turned around, back to them; he then said over his shoulder, "Well, dis should be easy enough." He began to walk away.

"Yeah, you just go ahead and think that pretty boy!" Duncan growled after him.

Remy turned around and smirked, he then bowed slightly. "T'ank yo, but I must disappoint y'and tell ya, Remy just ain't that way mon ami_; he only got eyes for de fille's_._" He then turned back away._

"I'm not! No!" Duncan growled, but Remy just left him. 

~

Rogue had a study last hour, with no less then Pietro Maximoff. He had been shooting her glares ever since she walked into the class. Whenever she'd catch him glaring at her, she'd just glare back. Pietro'd stick his nose in the air and turn away.

She didn't do her school work in that class though. She fiddled a bit with her now long hair. Creed, Victor Creed had been given a note from Magneto to give to St. John. Why? Magneto was watching someone outside of his workers, but she didn't know who. She really wanted to know for some reason though. It was like it was somehow related to her. Actually, she knew that in one way other then her being an acolyte that it was. Magneto was trying to hide something particularly from her. What was it?! She couldn't figure it out! But she shouldn't. Magneto was her boss. He knew what he was doing. 

The bell rang and Rogue quickly gathered her stuff. She was going to rush right out the door but kids were already crowded pushing and shoving at the door to get out. It would be dangerous for her to get caught in the crowd. 

"So, do you just like school, or hate home?" Came a British accented voice from behind her. She turned to see the girl from lunch. 

"Risty is it?" Rogue asked, purposely changing the subject.

Risty nodded. "And you're Rogue. That's not your real name though is it?" Risty asked.

Rogue immediately stood up and headed toward the door. Risty followed. "You're not going to tell me your name?" Risty asked.

Rogue shook her head. 

"If I guess it will you tell me?" Risty pursued.

Rouge didn't reply. It felt a bit weird. No one had really asked her her name before. Remy knew it somehow, and that made her furious!

"Okay, well, are you a Naomi?" Risty asked. Rogue just continued to her locker. "Okay, Maggie? Rachel? Mandi? Irene?"

Rogue sighed. She missed Irene a bit. Their relationship had been odd, but special. She missed the woman.

"Irene? Is it Irene?" Risty pursued. 

"No, Ah just knew someone bah that name." Rogue replied as she reached her locker.

"Okay… Katie? Cassie? Kayla?"

"Just give up!" Rogue said as she opened her locker. 

"Okay, I'll give up if you and one of your friends (if you want) join me tomorrow to check out the new dance club in town." Risty said with a smile. 

Rogue turned to the odd girl. "Look, Ah don't do well in crowds." 

Risty's vision was distracted by something behind Rogue, but she didn't get a chance to see before arms wrapped around her shoulders and neck. 

"Remy a longing pour vous mon cher. Etes-vous content pour le voir?" Remy whispered into her ear.

Risty looked at him non-comprehending and Rogue snorted and forced him away. 

"Did you hear about the new dance club? I'm trying to talk Rogue here into coming with me tomorrow." Risty said to Remy.

"Dere's a dance club and Remy don' know about it? Well he'll be dere, and he'll get p'tite_ to come too." Remy said with a wink. _

Rogue sighed in exasperation and was just about to say something when a voice interrupted them.

"Please Jean? It'll be like, really cool! And we don't get out enough as it is anyway!" Kitty Pryde complained. 

"Fine! But we have to talk to the professor!" Jean replied. 

Risty, Rogue, and Remy all turned to look at the two girls who were oblivious to the three. 

"About what? He's like, not going to mind if we go to the party!" Kitty whined.

Jean shut her locker. "Kitty, what are the acolytes doing here?! We need to talk to the professor about that!" 

Risty looked confused and Rogue and Remy looked at each other. Remy just smirked at her.

"The acolytes are here?!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Jean trailed. 

Rogue saw Remy walking toward the two girls. She rolled her eyes. **What is that boy thinkin'? **

Once Remy was behind Jean he rested his arm above his head and against a locker. "Are de fille'stalkin' 'bout Remy?"

Kitty jumped, startled, and Jean whirled around. Jean blushed as she looked up at Remy. 

Rogue snorted and turned back to her locker.

"We were just wondering what you guys were doing here." Jean responded quickly, her eyes flickering to him then away quickly. 

"Ahhh, now dats our business, but Remy'll tell you anyway." 

Rogue swung her book bag over her shoulder and closed her locker. Risty mouthed to her, _What__ is he talking about? Rogue just shrugged and waited. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't leave him behind. _

Kitty and Jean looked at the acolyte expectantly. "T'learn my doux, t'learn." Remy finished.  

But you're like, twenty-one!" Kitty blurted.

Risty was taken aback by this. "Twenty one?!" Remy smiled; he liked the attention. Rogue just rolled her eyes and decided she'd wait for him by the car. And though she refused to admit it to herself, she knew all the same that Remy was now flirting with that red head and it made her jealous. She hated herself for that. 

Rogue hurried out of the building only to be disturbed once again. "Hey, Rogue is it?" Rogue turned. It was that Duncan kid again. 

**Great! Won't this day evah end?! She thought to herself in exasperation.**

"I'm sorry for leaving you so abruptly." He began.

"Don't be, it was a relief." Rogue muttered. 

"Oh, you can't mean that!" Duncan replied. 

"Well, Ah must just make tha impossible happen, because Ah did." Rogue snarled.

"Hey, what'd I ever do to you?" Duncan asked.

"Got up in mah business!" Rogue growled, trying to walk away. The jock just jumped in her path. 

"You looked like you where having troubles. I just wanted to help you. The offer still stands though." 

"Oh?" Rogue asked sarcastically. "And what did y'have in mind to help meh with? And in that case, how'd y'expect t'help meh?!" Rogue demanded shifting her weight onto her right leg and putting her right fist on her hip. 

"Well, your problem with the new boy. Seemed to be bugging you-"

"Like you are!"

"and I thought I'd see if I could help. Perhaps by pretending to go out maybe. He'd leave you alone then." 

Rogue started laughing. This surprised Duncan. "Meh? Go out with you?! Not even in yer wildest dreams would that happen! Even if it was _pretend_. Besides, what about Jean Grey?"

Duncan was startled by this. He had hoped she'd have thought they were just friends. "She's just my friend."

Rogue snorted. "Yeah right. Now leave meh alone!" Rogue growled shoving him aside and continued for the car. 

^~^

Once they got back John hurried to the house. He was suppose to report all the information that Maximoff kid gave him. He was also excited about going into another part of the house Magneto had not yet allowed any but Sabertooth into. 

John headed down the hallway Creed had showed to him after recovering from Rogue's touch. 

He found the metal door and pushed. It was really heavy but he managed to open it. 

The next room was around the size of a closet and metal on all sides. He couldn't see any other doors. Creed had told him to shut the metal door though. Pyro obeyed but then felt really nervous. He was in a completely sealed metal room and he wouldn't be able to open the door again. 

He took out his lighter and began opening and closing it nervously. Suddenly it was pulled from his hand and was pinned against the ground of the metal room. 

Pyro bent down to try to pick it up but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly the whole room jolted and he fell onto his back. The room then began to move like an elevator downward. When it stopped a door opened to reveal Magneto looking down at him. Pyro quickly got to his feet, his relieved lighter in hand. 

Magneto looked at the boy expectantly as Pyro straightened his clothes. "Your son, he said that Mystique did go back to them talking about revenge, but she didn't say on who or why." Pyro explained. 

Magneto nodded. "Well, tell him to keep me updated through you and you check with him every day." Magneto said. He then lifted his hand as if to close the room again but Pyro stopped him.

"Just one question if you don't mind…" He said.

Magneto withdrew his hand and nodded.

"Why does Mystique want revenge against you? That Shelia's been working for you for years!" Pyro asked. 

"It's because of Rogue." Magneto said simply. He was going to close it again when-

"Wait! What? What did you mean by that?" Pyro asked.

Magneto sighed. He then shook his head and the door closed.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Pyro complained as the elevator type thing lifted up. Once it stopped, that large door opened and John left reluctantly. He immediately headed downstairs. 

He checked the living room for his teammates but they weren't in there. He looked in the kitchen but they weren't there either. That left the library their rooms, and the gym. He checked the gym.

"Okay, y'two ready?" Pyro heard Remy say. He was sitting on a pile of mats while Rogue and Piotr were on a mat that was laid out and the both were in a position that looked to mean they were about to do pushups. 

"Go." Remy said. Piotr and Rogue began to do pushups. 

"You're doing this?" John groaned. 

"Yep, and I take on de winner." Remy said.

"Well-we all-know-who-that's-gonna be." Rogue said through breathes. 

"Oui?" Remy asked as John came around to sit by Remy.

"Piotr's-gonna win." Rogue replied. 

"Awww, y'never know p'tite." Remy said.

"Rogue let out a disbelieving breath. "Ah do know!"

"Non, you weigh a lot less 'n are defiantly in shape." Remy said, cocking his head to trace her curves with his eyes. John smacked him knowing that if Rogue wasn't busy she would have. Piotr didn't say anything; he just continued to do pushups as if it was easy.  

John looked back at Rogue. Why did Mystique want revenge on Magneto because of her? It didn't make sense. If Mystique wanted revenge on Rogue he'd get it, but Magneto? What was going on? And if that was all true, why was he hiding it from Rogue? It didn't make any sense. 

Finally Rogue fell onto her stomach in exhaustion. 

"Awww, chere, y'let Colossus win!" Remy complained. 

Colossus; Pyro had been living with the mutant for a couple months and he still knew very little about him. He was clueless as to why he was even with the acolytes; he seemed so kind natured. His mutation would make him seem different though. He had never talked much, the only person that managed to get even slightly close to him had been Rogue and she had only just arrived. Just arrived, but already fit in like one of the guys, though Remy made sure not to let her _feel as if she fit in._

Remy moved over to her as she lay exhausted on the floor. Piotr beat Remy to her though and he lifted her to her feet and he set her back down.

"Thanks." She said with a smile, though she looked embarrassed. 

"Don't worry mate," John said noticing the embarrassed look. "we all ended up like that after our first time against Piotr."

Rogue nodded. Remy then patted Piotr on the shoulder then said, "Once yo've recovered, let Remy know." Piotr nodded then excited the room. Rogue left next and Remy then turned to John. 

"So where did you run off ta when we got home?" Remy asked. 

"Had to report to Magneto about an errand." John said vaguely before leaving. 

^~^

Jean and Scott headed straight to Xavier after school. Scott knocked on his door. 

__Come in you two._ He said immediately. The others walked in and found Logan and Ororo already there._

"Professor, we just thought we should tell you…" Jean began.

"The acolytes were in school today! Not at, but in!" Scott blurted. 

"They're what?!" Logan growled.

"At school?" Ororo questioned in mild surprise.

"Hmmm… I wonder what they're doing here." The professor said thoughtfully. 

Ororo turned back to him looking slightly confused. "When they're at school, their minds aren't protected by Magneto; couldn't you just find out that way?" Ororo asked.

Xavier bowed his head to indicate yes, but he still looked to be in thought. 

"Well? What do you want us to do about it?" Scott asked.

Xavier looked up at him. "Don't do anything. The last thing we need is a fight in school. This is just back to the Mystique situation again. Even though she was there, you still had to act your cool and be respectful to her."

"Yes, I remember that." Scott said a bit scornfully. 

Logan let out a growl but didn't say anything. 

Xavier looked at him meaningfully then said to the two teens, "You're just going to have to wait it out and I'll try to find out what it is they're up to."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey! Thanx for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I just love getting reviews! ^_^

**Caliente: Does Duncan seem so OOC now? *evil grin* lol. I'm sorry I made that confusing in the last chapter. I think this one was more clear though…. lol. **

**ishandahalf: lol… what is it with you and _'quick like a bunny on crack!'_ ? Not that I mind, it's cute. j/w though**

**insertcreativenamehere****: I'm glad you like the relationships I've got between the acolytes, though I realized that I don't have too much of one between Pyro and the others. I'm trying to work on that though. **

**Panther Nesmith: Yup, John's the trusted messenger boy. ^_^ I thought that'd be a neat little touch.**

  **Pandoras Box1:****I just love Rogue and Kurt's relationship. ^_^ I had to get that in there! You will probably see more too. **

**cool-chick-rae: Yay! Everyone seems to like the Duncan flirting with Rogue thing. I didn't think they would. lol. *shrugs* Guess I was wrong***

**x-silver-saffire-x: I just assume that when Rogue works out she wears gloves because she does in the show. Sorry 'bout that. . That would have been cute though. **

**Rogue Raider: Did you by any chance miss the end of the chapter before that? I explained why Rogue could touch Remy and she made that lip-stick excuse up so Remy wouldn't know about it. Just thought I'd clear that up for you. **

**Pixie Flyer: Sorry I haven't been able to update that much lately. I'm working on two other stories and I keep getting all these ideas for others and I'm trying to write it all down and I've got school and homework and a computer that everyone in the house shares… yeah… I don't have too much time to get on or work on it. I try though!**

**Rogue77: Sorry that this one took probably even longer to update. I really haven't had the time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but I can't promise that it'll come out sooner.**

**ryoko**** Subaru: O.o… Rogue telling a girl off when flirting with Remy, that's a good idea! *evil grin* Revenge! Thanks for the idea! ^_^**

**UnknownSource: Kurt will probably tell her eventually, not quite yet though. That was basically the first time they talked you know? But I'm glad you liked the Remy being protective of Rogue. I enjoyed writing that ^_^****And thanx for the ideas too. A feud between the BH and Acolytes sounds very appealing. I will try to come to you if I need any help but I've been SO busy and I've pretty much got the _plot planned out. Side things are pretty much bare though. lol. I've been appreciating the help from the reviewers!_**

**Carla-p: I'm glad you recognized the Rogue/Piotr as just friends! ^_^ I was hoping that people would notice that! I'm also glad that you think that I've done a good job at portraying Rogue and Remy's relationship! That makes me happy!**

**Green Eyed Lilys Daughter: Well thanx for the help ^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed the Kurt/Rogue thing, and I'm sorry about the Remy part. I do agree with you with what you said, but I just thought that it would be cute to see him scare away the boy. Someone gave me the idea of Rogue going out on a date and the boys giving him a hard time and since it would seem really OOC for Rogue to just go on a date, I did something else. I might have another idea for that though… **

I'm glad you enjoyed the description this time and that I did better! Oh, and I don't know if I said this last time, but thanx for the constructive criticism, don't think I get that enough. Everyone just says great job keep it up to keep peoples confidence up so they write more, but they still don't improve… so thank you. 

**Michelle: Leave enough of the same review? Lol.**

****

**ladygood68: Okay, you're on my mailing list, what do you want me to do with it? lol******

****

^Crysala^


	17. A New Mission

**~Okay, I know nothing of Piotr's family/past etc… so I'm making what past and family he has up. K? Thanx…~**

They all sat in the living room silently. They had just left the gym. Piotr had beaten Remy in the push up contest but after that they had done even more training and they were all wiped. 

Remy laid sprawled on the couch, Piotr and John sat on a smaller couch to the side, and Rogue sat lazily in a rather large chair. 

Remy looked at the Goth. The sweat from the training had made her make-up run but she was still beautiful. She had really proven herself a worthy adversary. His ribs still ached from when she had elbowed him. 

"So, how was everyone's first day o' school?" John asked. No one answered, they all just looked at him.

Finally after a long silence, Remy spoke. "Anyone have classes wit' any o' de X-men or BrotherHood?" He asked.

"Have a class with Pietro and one with Nightcrawler." John replied.

"Don' have any classes wit' dem but got one with Cyclops, Jean, and I t'ink one o' my special classes is wit' Shadowcat." Remy told them.

"Yeah, she's takin' French with us." Rogue agreed before yawning. "Ah think Ah'm goin' t'take a nap." She said, getting up. 

Remy propped himself up on one elbow. "But cherie, if y'go to yer room, Remy can't look at ya." Remy complained. 

Rogue snorted. "Good then!" She then began to walk past him. As she did though, Remy sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tired enough as she was, when Remy pulled her down she came easier then usual.

"Let go o' me Cajun!" Rogue growled.

Remy pulled her further down so they were both now laying on the couch. "But de Cajun likes t'hold ya." Remy said in a mock begging voice. 

"Come on Swamp rat, Ah need t'get some sleep!" Rogue protested. 

"Den sleep." Remy said, forcing Rogue's head onto his chest and moving both of them to get in a more comfortable situation.

"Let meh go!" Rogue growled, beginning to struggle.

**Why does she have t'fight me? Remy thought in disappointment; he didn't let her go though. **

"Gambit, leave her alone." Piotr said from his place on the couch.

Remy mock pouted. "But Remy just got comfortable!"

"Come on mate, you haven't let her be since she got her, what are you trying to do? Drive the Sheila away?" John asked in annoyance. 

"No, I'm tryin' t'drive her _to me." He replied with a grin._

"This isn't some game Remy!" Piotr growled, also annoyed. 

"When did anyone say it's a game?" Remy asked.

"Come on, it's always a game with you! And the Sheila knows it!" John continued. 

"Always is a long time St. Johnny." Remy pointed out, sounding serious. 

"We've yet to see you get a girl then stay with her!" Piotr pointed out. 

"And we've yet to see one turn him down… until Rogue at least." John muttered. 

Remy couldn't help but grin. **Y'got**** dat right! Remy thought to himself, he began to frown though. ****What if Rogue doesn't give in dough? Remy shook his head. ****Jus' means I finally didn' win a girl over, not'ing more, not'ing less… right? **

"Yeah! And it hurt them Remy! But none will hurt as much as you'll hurt Rogue!" Piotr growled.

"Yer talkin' as if she ain't here!" Remy said seriously before looking down. In a way, she really wasn't there, for she was laying there asleep, head resting on his chest. This surprised Remy and he couldn't do anything but stare at her. She looked so content…

"She's asleep…" John stated the obvious in a bit of bewilderment. 

Piotr snorted and stood up and walked toward Remy. "If you get yourself into trouble Cajun, we're not going to get you out of it… and if you hurt her… you'll have more trouble then you bargained for." Piotr threatened. Remy was surprised with this too. He watched wordlessly as Colossus and Pyro stood and left the room.  

**What was dat all about? We've always gotten along before… what up? He questioned. He then looked back down at Rogue. She was what was different. Piotr had always been unhappy here. He had been polite and gotten along with John and Remy, but he had never really been able to connect with the hyper-active boys. He always hid in the library where it was quiet and calm. That's what he liked, that's what he needed. He didn't talk to anyone and sometimes would join in their activities. **

When Rogue had come along they had connected. He probably hadn't opened up to her yet, but he probably felt like he could… and vise versa. He was protective of the Goth now and Remy wasn't helping by constantly bugging her. 

**She only let's me bug her… if she'd on'y trust me she'd like it. He thought to himself. ****But what reason have I given her t'trust me? Pushing physical contact onta her after years a' hidin'… and flirtin' wit' her after years o' bein' ignored. Remy continued to think. **

Remy adjusted his arms so he was holding her and not just his arms being around her waist. She was warm and he could feel the steady flow of her breathes. It was oddly comforting and he just lay there, holding her.

~

Piotr headed straight for the library. Rogue reminded him of his little sister in Russia. They were very different, but somehow she still did. His sister was a hyper little girl with straight black hair that liked to run around a lot. She was only ten. He hadn't seen her in a while though and for some reason Rogue had reminded him of her. 

It bugged him that Remy was doing what he was to her though. She had no hope of physical contact and Piotr didn't think that Remy could last that long without being able to kiss his girl. It would also hurt Rogue for she was already trying hard enough not to run into that same situation. 

Piotr grabbed one of the few books written in Russian in that library and sat down on a comfy bench in there to read. It was difficult to concentrate though. He remembered the look on Rogue's face as she had slept. She had seemed happy and comfortable; how disappointed she would be when she woke up to find she still couldn't touch and was in the arms of someone she had been fighting to not fall for.

^~^

Sabertooth growled inwardly as he walked down the corridor and headed for the inhabited part of the house. He sniffed the air and smelt that Pyro was in his room. Sabertooth quickly turned to that direction and knocked rather impatiently on the boy's door. 

"Yeah yeah, come in." The saint said. Sabertooth opened the door to see that there was a flame hovering in the air in the shape of a lion face. 

Creed snorted and Pyro looked at him. He immediately put the flame out and turned his attention to the large man. 

"Magneto wants to see everyone in his office." He growled before walking out. He then quickly followed the Russian's scent to the library. He walked in to find the large teen in his usual spot reading some Russian book. 

Piotr looked up and looked at the cat-like man questioningly. 

"Magneto wants to see ya." He replied. Colossus then got up and followed Creed out the door, but didn't follow him down the next hall. Colossus headed for the office, Creed turned toward the living room. 

When he walked into the living room it was quiet and hard to believe that the remaining two teens were in there, but he could smell them. 

Something shifted on the couch and his vision was quickly diverted. Not one, but two figures were lying upon it. Remy, his eyes closed with a slender female figure half on him, Remy's arms around her. She had been the one who had shifted; still asleep, she had moved to get even more comfortable. 

Creed grunted in disapproval and Remy opened one eye. "What y'want?" He asked quietly, so quietly that any normal man standing at that distance wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"Well first I want you to stop this fooling around with that girl, then head up to Magneto's office." Creed growled. He didn't really like the Goth, but he was well aware of how powerful she was and Magneto's previous orders that he had given to the Cajun. 

"Gambit not foolin' around. _She fell asleep 'ere!" Remy replied._

Creed grunted. "And I doubt she laid there willingly? Now hurry to Magneto's office, he wants to talk to you." 

Remy looked down at the southerner then back up at Sabertooth. "Dat means I have to wake chere dough…"

"Good, maybe she'll put you in you're place then!" Sabertooth growled. "Remember what Magneto told you Cajun, you get yourself too far into a mess with her, you're not getting out. Magneto won't lose her!" Sabertooth continued. He scrunched up his nose in distaste as he looked at the girl, and then turned on his heel. He knew the girl was powerful, but at the same time he could break her so easily! He didn't like her, something about her just got to him. Probably the fact that she had absorbed him and he didn't know what all she knew.

~

"Chere… Chere…" A voice said gently into her ear. She didn't want to respond though. She was warm and comfortable and she didn't want to move. Instead she just gripped tighter onto the thing in her arms. She didn't know what it was, and she didn't really care. 

"Come on chere, y'need t'get up or neit'er o' us are gonna make it t'Magneto's meetin'." Remy's voice penetrated through her reverie to her dismay.

"Go away Remy." She muttered into the… pillow?... under her head.

"Can't p'tite, not unless y'get up." Remy replied.

Rogue groaned. She didn't want to move, she was so comfortable and warm! She couldn't remember a time ever being this comfortable before. "Jus' go away." Rogue muttered, hugging her pillow closer to her body and burying her face into it.

Remy chuckled and Rogue was startled when her pillow moved. Not just randomly moving, but to the precise sounds of Remy's laugh. "Can't me fille, not while yer layin' on me." He said. 

The realization had dawned over her once he had laughed and at first she had just tensed up in shock. She quickly bolted upright to find Remy looked up at her, a look of pure amusement on his gorgeous face. Her 'pillow' had been his chest! 

Rogue felt cold now that his body wasn't under hers, but she wasn't about to admit it, instead, anger took over her features. She growled in anger. "You cocky retard!" She shouted, pushing her hands roughly on his chest to help herself up off the couch and off him. 

"Huh? Whad I do?" He asked, getting up and following her out. She didn't answer though, her fists were clenched at her side and she headed out. 

As they entered the hall Rogue turned to Remy. "So we're meetin' with Magneto?" She questioned.

Remy nodded, but couldn't hide the smile on his face. Rogue snorted disapprovingly but didn't say anything. It wasn't worth it. 

"Why does everythin' have t'end in you bein' mad at me?" Remy asked. 

"Don't have tihme t'talk Cajun, got a meetin' t'ge to." Rogue replied, hurrying up the stairs. 

She hurried into the room and Pyro, Colossus, and Magneto all turned to look at her. "Sorry, Ah was asleep. Remy took 'is tihme in wakin' me up." Rogue explained hurrying in.

"Now now, don' put de blame on me. I didn' do anyt'ing!" He said, closing the door behind him as he walked in. 

Magneto sighed in exasperation. "I have an important mission for you to go on!" He said sharply to get everyone's attention. "There's a-how should I put this- secret branch of the government that knows about mutants and aren't exactly mutant friendly. I need you to infiltrate their base and steal some information for me." Magneto went on.

Remy shook his head. "Why not jus' send me? I got all de stealth y'need…" Remy pointed out.

"You will be going. I must admit I'm reluctant to proceed with the plan, but I'm afraid it might be the only way." He said, confusing everyone. "Pyro, Piotr, and I will be waiting nearby. Rogue, Remy; you will be going in to retrieve the information. It will be on a CD.

Remy grinned at Rogue. "Jus' me and you chere." He said.

Magneto looked at Remy sternly. "There will be no fooling around Gambit!"

"Erm, why Rogue and Gambit? Why can't Rogue go alone?" Pyro asked.

"Gambit couldn't get in with just stealth; not this place." Magneto continued. Rogue looked at him skeptically.

"Then what makes y'think that Ah'll be able t'get him in?" Rogue asked.

"Cuz you will be taking with you both Colossus's powers and my own." He replied. Everyone went silent. 

Finally Rogue broke the silence. "Y-ya want meh to absorb ya?" Rogue asked. 

Magneto nodded. "Pyro-" He began, turning to the Australian. "You will be causing a diversion in the opposite side of the building. Piotr and I will need to rest after Rogue absorbs us and they need as little guards in that part of the building as possible." He explained.

"Why don' you jus' go?" Rogue asked.

"Because, not only do I want to see how well you use other mutants ability and how quickly you can adapt to them, but I need to be ready to get you guys out of there as soon as possible." Magneto replied. Magneto then looked around at his silent wokers.

After a brief silence, "Sir?" Rogue asked. Magneto turned to her questioningly. "When y'gonna have us do this?" She asked. 

"Friday." He answered simply. "That gives you two days to prepare. I suggest you all train." He then turned on Gambit. "And I repeat, there will be _no _fooling around! Keep your comments to yourself and your mind on the job!" Magneto ordered. Gambit nodded obediently. "Good, you are all dismissed." He said, and they all stood up. 

Rogue quickly moved over toward Piotr. "Ah'm gonna warn y'now, if there's anythin' y'don't want meh t'know when Ah absorb you, concentrate completely on yer powers and try not ta think about anythin'." Rogue warned him. 

Piotr nodded. "Thank you." He said simply. Rogue then heaved out a heavy sigh. "What's wrong?" He asked. 

Rogue shrugged. "Ah jus' don't want t'hurt ya. Ah could kill ya y'know… by touchin' ya."

Piotr's hand suddenly turned metal and he laid his thumb over the small strip of naked skin her gloves revealed. "Not when I'm like this." He said. Rogue just stared at the contact. She then shook her head.

"That's not what Ah mean though…" She trailed. 

"Then what did you mean? The contact won't be for that long, you won't kill me." Piotr replied confused.

"That's what Ah mean. Sometimes Ah can't pull away, and those tihmes are frightening." She tried to explain. "Lihke with Sabertooth, Ah would have pulled away a lot sooner, but Ah couldn't, it was lihke Ah was paralyzed. What if it happens with you… or Magneto?" She asked. 

Piotr put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Magneto wouldn't put himself into that kind of danger, he must know you can pull away from him. And besides, if you can't pull away, I'll pull you away." He reassured her.

"But what about when Ah have to absorb you?" She asked.

"Then perhaps Remy will. I'm not that worried though… I trust you." He said with a small grin. Rogue was a bit surprised by this, she wasn't sure if she'd actually seen him smile yet.

"Y'do?" Rogue asked, surprised even of his last three words.

Piotr nodded.

"Why?" Rogue asked. 

Piotr shrugged. "Don't know for sure." He replied beginning to walk. Rogue just stood there for a second before following him. All her life she had been really sheltered, barely even associating with other people besides Irene and Mystique, she had never had anyone tell her that they trusted her. 

After a long silence, Rogue voiced a question she had been wondering about for a while now. "Piotr?"

"Yes?"

"Y'don't seem the type t'fight… at all. Why are y'with Magneto?" Rogue asked. By now they had reached a room that Rogue had never seen before on the other side of the hall then she was. That must mean that it was Piotr's room. 

Piotr stopped and sighed. He then opened his door and beckoned her inside. She went in and Piotr followed her. He stood a bit awkwardly and Rogue looked at him expectantly.

After a long silence Rogue sighed. "If y'don't want t'tell me, Ah'll understand." She said, wondering if what he had said to her about trusting her had been real… but she couldn't blame him for not telling her… after all… He _didn't _really know her.

"It's not that…" He said. "I guess there's more then one reason." He replied, his body suddenly shifting to metal. "When you're body is at the mercy of someone who can manipulate it as they wish…" He cringed. "It's quite painful; unbearably painful. I suppose the only reason why he hasn't used that trick on the X-man Wolverine is because Sabertooth and him would end up killing each other." Piotr pointed out.

A wave of sympathy ran through Rogue. It was hard to believe that Magneto was holding him completely against his will. He was using torture to keep him there, to keep him doing his work. "Couldn't, couldn't y'just not shift?" Rogue asked. 

Piotr nodded. "That's not all though…" He said, and Rogue's heart dropped. Was Magneto black-mailing this soft-hearted teen?

"Do Ah even want to know?" Rogue asked soberly. 

Piotr shrugged. "That is up to you." He replied.

"Yeah, Ah do." Rogue gave in. 

"He's holding my family hostage."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

**I really appreciate the reviews! It really helps me to continue and you guys keep giving me tons and tons of ideas. THANK YOU! ^.^~**

****

**AthenaAlpha: Sorry I can't answer you're question… but you're right… they _should _put her in more chapters. **

**keebler-elmo: I might be able to put in a small school fight in there _somewhere _but I'm not promising anything. I've got a lot of ideas running through my head and I don't know how I'm going to manage it all… lol. **

**UnknownSource: Yeah… I just like it when guys compete over Rogue. I find it so amusing. ^_^ But yeah… Remy's much better then Duncan… but I might have Rogue play with Remy a bit when it comes to Duncan. *evil grin* **

^_^ I'm glad you agree with the Rogue/Piotr friendship. I thought that, that would be perfect. lol. Scott getting possessive and Kitty drooling? Hmm… sounds quite tempting… perhaps I could squeeze it in… but I've got _so _many ideas running through my head now. As you probably should have seen I've introduced two plots. Stealing info for Magneto and the Mystique wanting revenge. Can you see where this is going yet? lol… if you don't... you will soon enough. lol. 

**Anime addicted: You feel sorry for Duncan? Go ahead… because I think I might have Rogue play mind games with him despite… well… you'll see… eventually. lol. *evil grin* **

**Pixie Flyer: O.o! This is different from the other Romys you've read?! Yay! I'm doing this right then! He he! I'm happy. Sorry it's been taking me so long to update. If you're a reader of any of my other fics you would have noticed a pattern to my updating though. This one, my Secrets Revealed, then my HP X-Men crossover, then back to this one. So yeah… it takes a while. . Please forgive me.**

**cool-chick-rae: Yes… he is getting cocky again… but don't worry… I've got an idea for that. *evil grin***

**XAngelDemonX****: Now that I think of it… Duncan may not back down just because she's a mutant. If I remember correctly he was okay with Jean being a mutant (mainly because she was telepathic…) but I'm sure if he knew what Rogue's mutation was… he'd defiantly not like her anymore. lol. Poor guy though, I think I'm going to be a little evil to him… or… should I say Rogue?**

**HieiandTouyaLover: By Peter you mean Piotr right? lol… but yeah… what would an acolytes fic be without Piotr?! lol **

**Green Eyed Lilys Daughter: Nice long reviews are always enjoyable to get too. I hate ones that just say, 'oh great! love it… write more!' Grrr… that makes me mad. lol… I move on though. **

Yay! Everyone loves the Duncan touch. ^_^ That's good. And I'm glad you thought that Remy was in character! I feel so pleased when I do them right. lol… by the way.. am I doing Rogue right? I think I show her compassionate side much more then her out-of-my-face Gothic side. Probably just because that's the way I am. lol. Yes… I had to get Mystique in there, and I thought that Irene part would give it a little touch. I'm glad you pointed that out. ^_^ Oh… and good luck on your homework. 

**Ryoko**** Subaru: Hey… I might use your idea a bit… but probably under different circumstances. lol. ^_^ Thanks for the idea… I appreciate it. **

**ishandahalf: Okay… well you and your crack bunny will just be your signature then… lol. I'm glad you're enjoying my plot and all my side plots. lol. ^_^ Yay… people like it!**

**Panther Nesmith: Erm… . I only meant it in one way… and that's exactly what I said. I'm glad you seem to like the way I portray John… I didn't know if I was doing him right… I was really worried about that. And I'm glad you enjoyed Rogue turning Duncan down. **

**Personage: Well… I'm really glad you're enjoying this! ^_^**

^Crysala^


	18. Poor Piotr

**Tokyobabe2040: **Thanx****** for the info. I will amend my made up info in this chapter. Tell me what you think of my change? ^_^ lol. Thanks very much! It was a _lot of help!_**

**And everyone… as for what I made up for Remy… even if the facts are off… this is the way the stories going to be! I made it up and it's staying that way! lol. So… enjoy…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hostage?!" Rogue questioned. 

"Well… kind of. My family's ill and-" Piotr began.

Rogue was suddenly overwhelmed by a headache. It became so bad her vision went black and she completely lost any sense of her senses. A memory had tried to come to her but it had been to far buried. She tried to reach the memory but it wasn't hers. She began to dig for it all the same. Sabertooth's mind, that's what she was looking for! She searched for information on Piotr but the headache began to grow even worse and Rogue was just aware of the tears running down her cheeks. 

Suddenly she found what she was looking for and she exited his mind. As she came out of her head the headache began to fade and finally she could see, hear, feel…

She looked up to see Piotr holding her up and looking down at her concerned. She suddenly felt really bad for the teen though. She would have stood but she was too weak.

"Piotr, Ah need t'tell ya somethin', but Ah don't know if ya want t'hear it." Rogue warned. "Ah just went through Sabertooth's head jus' now and, Piotr…" She didn't want to continue. 

"What is it Rogue?" He asked her, an undertone of fear in his voice. She didn't reply though. "Rogue, tell me." Piotr urged her. 

"Yer family, the illness, it killed them." She said quietly and in a wavering voice.

Piotr didn't react at all at first, but his hand dropped and Rogue suddenly had to support herself. She only just could, but on jello legs. 

"Dead?" He asked quietly. "All of them?" His voice wavered. 

"Not yer sister, she's still alive." Rogue said quietly.

Tears began to well in his eyes. "She's the only one?" He asked with a squeak. 

"Ah'm so sorry Piotr! Magneto's been payin' fer her medical bills though…"

"Did he plan to tell me?!" Piotr growled. "No, don't answer that. I think I'd like to be alone."

"Piotr-"

"Please Rogue." He begged. Rogue nodded, then left. 

As she left she saw Remy walking down the corridor looking for Piotr. Rogue groaned, she didn't know if she could handle him right then.

"Is Colossus in his room?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, but y'should leave him alone." Rogue said, putting a hand in front of Remy as a sign to stop going towards Piotr. 

"But Petey wanted Remy t'remind him when his favorite show is on and it's on." Remy explained.

"Ah don't think he cares rawt now." Rogue said grabbing Remy's arm and pulling him away. He followed.

"P'tite takin' Remy to her room?" Remy asked in a sarcastic happy tone.

Rogue snorted. "Please, don't start that, Ah'm not in the mood!" Rogue said, and by the look he saw in those beautiful green eyes he knew that she meant it. 

"Remy, can Ah ask ya a question?" Rogue asked, taking her hand off his arm and stepping back.

After hearing her sober tone he decided not to joke and point out that she just had asked him one. "O'course mon cher." Remy replied seriously. 

"What are ya doin' here, wit' Magneto Ah mean." Rogue asked.

Remy shrugged. "Isn' it obvious? Preparin' fo' de war dat's comin. Human's ain't gonna accept us. Dey'll destroy us if dey can." Remy replied.

"But yer not bein' black mailed o' nuthin'… right?" Rogue asked. 

"O' course not. No one can get info on Remy 'less he want dem to." Remy replied.

"It doesn' hafta be info though. Perhaps a deal, that's to... risky t'back out of?" Rogue asked.

"Nope, dis is purely free-will." Remy assured her. "As long as he gives me a roof o'er my head an' food t'eat, Remy'll work for him."

"Would you work for him if he didn'?" Rogue asked.

Remy shrugged. "Probably." He replied simply. 

"An' do ya know why Piotr and John are here?" Rogue questioned.

Remy shook his head. "Remy assumes it's for de same reasons dough." He looked at her and could tell that something was bugging her. "Why?" He asked.

"Uh, it's nothin'" Rogue said walking past him. He quickly grabbed her wrist and she turned to him.

"Den at least tell Remy what's wrong." Remy said as Rogue pulled her wrist away.

"There's nothin' wrong." Rogue said firmly.

"Chere," Remy said gently.

"It's nothin'! Just leave meh alone!" Rogue growled.

"Now now, how come it is dat every time Remy talks t'ya, y'git mad at him?""

"Cuz he's annoyin'! Oh lord! _You're annoying!" Rogue amended._

Remy reached out and grabbed both her wrists and forced her to look him in the eye. "Mon cher, if we be workin' t'gether y'gonna need t'lighten up. Can't be fightin' while we're on de job dis weekend."

"Look who's talkin'!" Rogue growled, attempting to pull her wrist away but Remy didn't let go. "Yer always provoken me with unwanted attention-"

Remy pulled her closer. "It ain't unwanted. One t'ing Remy knows is people, and he know y'want it. Yo believe y'can't have it dough; t'ink dat if y'get it it'll be fake. Well yer getting' it chere, isn't it about time y'gave in?" Rogue hadn't struggled during his shpeal but she did now.

"Yer wrong! Ah don't want it an' Ah don't like what yer doin' t'me!"

"Y'know, you really almost had me fallin' for dat, but t'night I knew it was a mask." He said with a straight face.

"Oh really?!"

"Oui."

"And why do y'think that?!" Rogue demanded, deciding that soon she'd kick him if he didn't let go, but she was still a little weak from her mental exercise. 

Remy suddenly gave a fierce pull that brought her to his chest where he held her. "Y'were happy; as y'slept; t'be in someones arms; _my arms." Remy whispered into her ear._

Rogue had stopped struggling again for a brief second, then pushed away again. "And how would you know?! Ah didn' know or remember that it was you Ah was layin' on! Ah was jus' happy bein' asleep!" Rogue insisted.

Remy let go of her. "Y'know dat what I said was true. We bot' also know y'll give inta me eventually, why don't y'just make dis easier on de bot' o' us and give in now?" 

"Yer wrong Remy! You're wrong!" Rogue said before whirling around and going to her room. Remy just grinned. 

~

The next morning Rogue awoke to her alarm clock blaring at six thirty in the morning. Reluctantly she got up and hurried downstairs to the washing room which you could get to by going through the kitchen. When she got there Remy was eating a true Southern breakfast and as she walked past she made sure to snatch some of it. Remy just grinned at her but didn't say anything.

Rogue grabbed her dark ripped jeans, black tank top, and grey long sleeved shirt before heading back upstairs to the bathroom. She felt stressed though after the previous day and took a rather long shower. First school had been treacherous. Remy, Duncan, and then Risty trying to figure out her name and insisting that she go to a party with her. Then she had practiced with the guys till she felt like she couldn't move and had in fact fallen asleep in Remy's arms; _and enjoyed it! _She hated herself for that, but it was true. And then the thing with Piotr. That was the worst. She had come kind of close to the teen over the past few days and she didn't like to see something like that happen to him. 

Once she got out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and tied it there. She then began to apply her make-up. 

"You better wake him up then mate, he's usually up by six." A voice from outside the bathroom said to someone else. A second later the door was being open.

Rogue screeched and grasped her towel closer to her and Pyro emerged from behind the door. He suddenly stopped when he saw her and his face turned red.

"_Out!" Rogue suddenly yelled._

Footsteps on the stone ground outside could be heard. Remy had heard her first scream. 

"I-I'm sorry… I-I AHHHHH!" Rogue threw her shoulder into the red head's chest and he flew out of the bathroom and Rogue pulled the door shut immediately. 

"Mon Rogue! Are ya alright?" Remy's voice was suddenly heard behind the door.

"Ah'm fihne! Go away!" She yelled, letting herself simmer down. **Uh…**** Ah need a separate bathroom! This was bound t'happen! Rogue thought to herself as she hurriedly put on her clothes and opened the bathroom door. Pyro was waiting there, his face red. **

"Sorry Sheila, didn't think anyone was in there." He said. 

"Jus' knock next tihme!" Rogue said walking past him angrily.

"Come on Piotr, it's time t'go ta school." She heard Remy saying.

"Remy! Leave him alone!" Rogue said, rushing toward the Cajun who was outside the Russian's door.

"Is he even in dere? Remy hasn' heard from 'im all mornin' but 'is door won't open an' it doesn't have any locks." Remy questioned thoughtfully.

"Finish gettin' ready. Ah'll talk t'him." Rogue said and she beckoned Remy to leave. Reluctantly he did, knowing that he was missing something.

"Piotr, let meh in." Rogue said gently, her hand on the door knob. There wasn't a response. "Come on Piotr, let meh in." She said more firmly this time. "If y'want t'keep yer door let meh in!" Rogue warned. 

The handle became loose suddenly and she was able to turn it. She opened the door and a disgruntled Piotr was standing in front of it. He must have been holding the door shut. 

"Y'not goin' t'school today?" Rogue asked gently.

Piotr shook his head. "I need to be alone."

"Ah understand. Look, Ah'm sorry about what happened an-"

"No, it's better that I find out now instead of later. Thank you for telling me, but I just need a day to grieve." He replied as calmly as he could. 

Rogue felt really bad for him. Colossus was really just a big teddy bear and he was being forced to go around trying to destroy human kind so that his sister could have medical attention. 

"Look, if y'eveh need anythin' Ah'm sure me n' the guys'll be there fo' ya." Rogue assured him. "Ah don't know how late we'll be out t'day though. Remy and a girl from school are tryin' t'force me to go ta some new club in town." Rogue cringed.

Piotr let out a short chuckle and sat on his bed. "Good luck." he said.

"Thanks… Ah need it." 

~

Rogue sat in her first hour class barely paying attention to the teacher. The X-man, Kurt, was in the seat next to her. For some reason he seemed to be fascinated by her and it was creeping her out. It wasn't like a crush or anything like that, but… well… She had never had a brother before but she imagined that a little brother seeing his big sister in school is much the way Kurt was looking at her. 

When she couldn't take it any longer she passed him a note saying: _What are you looking at?!_

Not too much later she got a response.

_When I first saw you in the mall you had shoulder length hair… how is it that it is so long now?_

Rogue laughed but didn't reply. Kurt wasn't about to leave her alone though.

_Well?_

_Why are you so interested? Don't forget, I'm the enemy._

_Ja__, but you haven't showed any hostility towards us yet._

Again Rogue didn't reply and this time Kurt did not urge her, but instead just looked at her intently as if waiting for an answer.

"Shouldn't you be payin' attention?" Rogue whispered when she couldn't stand his gaze any longer.

"Ja, but it's so boring!" He replied back.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "And Ah'm sure that Ah'm so much more interestin'"

"Miss Rogue, is there something you'd like to say to the class?" The teacher suddenly asked.

Rogue quickly turned her head to see the teacher with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot was tapping. 

"No ma'am." Rogue said simply.

"Then I advise you not to talk while I am trying to teach, now turn around and get out your book!" She said before turning to the board. Rogue nodded, but didn't do either of those. 

~

"Hey mate, wait up. I'm suppose to ask you if there's any more news on that Sheila Mystique and her new plot." Pyro said, laying a hand on Pietro's shoulder. 

"Haven'tseenhersinceyoulasttalkedtomeaboutit." Pietro replied before taking a seat.

"Come again?"

"We-haven't-seen-her-since-you-last-talked-to-me-about-it." Pietro repeated slowly.

Pyro nodded. "Well, just remember, keep me updated."

"IwillIwill! Sheesh!" Pietro grumbled. He then sat down and got ready for class to begin.

~

"So Rogue, did that Remy guy talk you into going to that new club with us tonight?" Risty asked at lunch. 

"Ah dunno-"

"Come on! You have to go! I even got an outfit for you and everything!" Risty urged her.

"Y'got me an outfit?!" Rogue asked incredulously. 

"Yeah… you'll have to try it on before hand of course, I mean, it might not be your size. I think it is though... looks like it would be." Risty said as if in thought. Rogue didn't really care weather it did or not though. She couldn't believe that someone she met just the other day had gotten something for her though! 

**What if it's really revealin'?! She thought suddenly. "Ah lihke t'stay pretty covered up though so whatever y'got probably won't-"**

"Oh good! I've only just met you so I didn't want to assume much but y'kept so covered up that I just assumed-"

"No, it's okay. Thanks." Rogue said, and she meant it. 

~

It was P.E. and once again Remy wasn't dressed for it. The teacher was still making him participate though… but that wasn't working out too well. 

At some point Duncan and his jock friends came up to him. "Hey Shades boy! Taking after Summers?" Duncan asked in a taunting voice.

Remy turned to look at the blonde boy. Remy shrugged. "Non, Remy just don't t'ink yo'd like to see what's behind his glasses." Remy replied with a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Duncan asked. "I think you're right. I don't think I enjoy anything about you!"

"Oui, dats right. Don't like how he'll be getting de fille befo' yo?" He questioned with a grin. 

"Fille?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, dat's right, y'don't know French non?" 

Duncan shrugged. "No use in learning it. Don't want to be anywhere where the likes of you are!"

"De likes o' me are much more dangerous den you t'ink homme, so I'd be a little more careful if I was you."

"Oh really? We'll see about that!" Duncan growled before turning away. 

~

"Hey Rogue, where did you get that necklace? It's really cool." Risty asked Rogue after school. Rogue had worn the necklace Magneto had given her from Mystique.

"Ah don't know what store it came from, it was a gift." Rogue replied with a shrug.

"Really? From who?" Risty asked.

Rogue just shrugged and opened her locker. 

"From a booooy? Or from family?" Risty asked, teasingly with her first suggestion. 

"Neither really." Rogue replied and Risty went oddly quiet.

"So chere, y'ready t'go to dat club?" Remy's voice suddenly came to ear.

Rogue scowled. "No! And we aren't goin' till seven thirty anyway!" Rogue pointed out. 

"Oh! You must come to my place! You can try on the outfit on that I got you!" Risty said excitedly.

Remy lifted one eyebrow. "Y'got her an outfit?" He asked.

Risty put a hand on her hip. "And is that bad?" She asked.

Remy shrugged. "Guess not, just weird considerin' y'only met her yesterday."

Risty got a look of high amusement that Rogue didn't understand, but nothing much more was said about it.

"Well, Remy goin' to go back wit' John and Remy'll be at Risty's house at seven."

"Half an hour early?" Rogue asked.

Remy shrugged. "Why not? Gonna want t'spend time wit ya chere. De dancing will be fun dough. Can't wait." Remy grinned.

"Oh, you guys talking about that new club?" It was Duncan. The three turned to look at him. "Heard it was good. Hey Rogue, want to go there with me tonight?" He asked.

_*flashback* _

"I'm-I'm Mat and I was wondering if you would like to do something… … …" He trailed as he looked past her. He began to back away.

Rogue turned and saw Remy leaning against the lockers behind her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. 

"Remy-!"

"What were y'sayin' t'_my girl?"_

 "Y'know dat what I said was true. We bot' also know y'll give inta me eventually, why don't y'just make dis easier on de bot' o' us and give in now?" 

"Yer wrong Remy! You're wrong!" Rogue said before whirling around and going to her room. Remy just grinned. 

_*flashback*_

"She ain't goin' no where wit' you Jock-"

"Sure, why not? We can double date. Risty and Remy, and me with Duncan."

All three teens gaped at her in surprise. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I know I'm saying this in just about every chapter now but I've had so little time to work on it! Anyway… keep your eyes pealed for my stories being updated on the thirteenth. I'm attempting to update each one that day and even premiere one of my newer fics I haven't put up yet. Why am I doing this then? Because… ^_^ It's my Birthday! Yay! I'm so happy!!!! Sorry… couldn't resist. **

_Okay… I know the whole Pyro walking into the bathroom was pretty pointless… but come on… it was bound to happen! Just happened soon rather then later. lol. _

**cool-chick-rae: Glad you liked the sleeping part. I thought that'd be cute. **

***B  Well I'm glad I came close. ^_^**

**keebler-elmo: Sorry you don't like that he's being black mailed, but I just can't see Piotr willing being a part of that… doesn't fit with the way I portray him I think. lol. **

**Aro: OOOOOO! COOKIES!**

**Danfred: AHHHHHH! Everyone poke Danfred!!!!!!******

**UnknownSource: I'm glad you like my Rogue/Remy Rogue/Piotr relationships. I had just so much fun writing the scene with Remy when Rogue's waking up. ^.^ As for Magneto letting her take his powers… my reasoning behind that is a bit hard to explain. Lol. Kind of a mix between him wanting to see how well she adapts to knew powers and his being so strong wanting to see how well she can adapt to it… and the other reasoning (I don't know if I mentioned it) but he needs to stay outside just in case anything went wrong… and by the time something would go wrong he'd probably back to full strength. If you know what I mean. lol. **

O.o… you catch on quick. ^_-

I might use your little Sabertooth thin idea later on. *shrugs* Who knows. Lol.

**ishandahalf: Yes… I thought people would enjoy Rogue falling asleep on Remy. I had a lot of fun writing those parts. ^_^ And of course… had to have my crack bunny. lol. ^_-**

**AthenaAlpha: You like Remy Pietro competition? I do to… but I think it's kind of late to add that. lol. **

**Rogue77: I could tell you that Remy's going to find out soon about being able to touch Rogue, but then I would be lying. . Sorry… aren't I torturous? YES the enter thing works! :P OH… and _update Depressed Remy!!!!!!_!!!!!**

**Athena: No Athena… Wanda is not around… yet.**

**Green Eyed Lilys Daughter: I know nothing about Piotr's sister. I kind of made her up and then found out she existed. lol. That was pretty cool. Glad you enjoyed the Piotr parts though. I like him.  And I'll try to get around to reviewing your stuff. I've just been so dang busy and it's around 1 am that I am getting this done so I'm pretty tired. I'll try to get around to it though! Really I will! Please forgive me!**

**Carapheonix: I'm not ticklish! You're tickle monkey doesn't work on me! Ha ha ha! *evil grin***

**Guidi****: yeah… I knew that _Opposites Attract was the sequel. I've been following. Those stories are great! And thanks for the offer with French translations! ^_^ Though I think I found a much better translator to use. *shrugs* I guess we'll see. lol. You're in French 5 though?! It's not fair! My school doesn't even offer French! That makes me SO mad cuz I've been DYING to learn it!!!!!_**

^Crysala^


	19. The Goth and the Jock?

Rogue studied herself in the mirror. She was at Risty's apartment she shared with her parents and was in Risty's room looking into the full length mirror near her bed.

"Dressed Rogue?" Risty called from outside the door.

Rogue didn't reply at first as her eyes traveled across the reflective glass. "Yeah, Ah'm dressed." She assured. The door then opened and Risty walked in. She whistled at Rogue. 

"Very nice! Looks like I got the right size." 

Rogue on the other hand wasn't so sure. It was a black dress that was tight and ran down to right before her knees. She wore boots that came up shortly under the knees. The dress's sleeves were like that of a tank top's but she wore black gloves that went almost all the way up her arms. Lastly she wore her normal thick black choker. 

"Ah don't know Risty…" Rogue said unsurely.

"Oh, it's perfect Rogue! It looks great."

Sure, it did suit her figure wonderfully and looked pretty good on her, but her shoulders were bare. It'd be easy for someone to come in contact with her skin. She didn't know how to explain this to Risty though without giving away that she was a mutant. 

"Ah don't lihke mah shoulders bare..." Rogue said lamely.

Risty put her hands on her hips. "The outfit you wore today left your shoulders bare." She pointed out.

She was right. Rogue winced. "Yeah, but this is dancin'!"

"Oh come on! Loosen up!" Risty said, leading Rogue to the door of her room. "Now let me get changed. The boys are gonna be here in twenty minutes." Later Rogue wondered why Risty had said that, for it only took her five minutes to get ready. 

"So, how's _my _outfit?" Risty asked. She was wearing skin tight black leather pants with big combat boots. Over it was a long sleeved black shirt ripped at the shoulders and elbows. Around her neck was a spiked choker. 

"How come _Ah _didn't get a chance t'wear somethin' lihke that?!" Rogue demanded.

"Cuz girl, this only came in my size." Risty replied with a grin while sitting down next to Rogue on the couch. 

Rogue tugged at the hem of her dress absently.

"I still can't believe you set me up with Remy!" Risty said, putting her hands behind her head and reclining on the couch.  

"Well, Ah certainly didn' want to be tha only one with a date!" Rogue replied. 

"That's another thing. Why Duncan? He's really not your type…" Risty pointed out.

"Ah know. Don't worry, Ah don lihke him any." Rogue assured her with a laugh. 

"Oh? Then why you going with him?" Risty asked.

Rogue shrugged. "Ah've been getting' sick o'Remy's flirten'. Maybe this way he'll leave meh alone. Or jus' prove t'him he can't have me." Rogue explained.

Risty laughed. "So you stuck _me with him?" Risty asked._

"Hey, _Ah _live with him. Ah'm stuck with him 24/7. Ah think y'can handle him at school. 'sides, ya even said y'thouht he was cute." Rogue pointed out. 

~

Remy drove his motorcycle to the address Risty had given him. John was taking the car. He was dateless but he claimed he was fine with it. Said he'd find someone at the club.

Piotr refused to leave his room but John had said he'd try and get him to come. Remy had left before him, so he wasn't sure if John had succeeded. 

**I can't believe she said yes! T'dat jerk! Remy thought as he began to speed up even more. **Remy always wins! He'll have 'er yet! **He thought, his red eyes blazing behind his glasses.**

Before he knew it though he had reached the apartment and Duncan had just arrived in a sports car. 

"Hey Lebeau, looks like _I got the girl afterall!" Duncan said arrogantly. _

"Just y'wait Matt'ews! Dat chere's mine." Remy replied while making his way to the apartment and throwing the cigarette he had had onto the pavement. 

He didn't like this at all. He had never been turned down like this before. 

**But den again… He thought with a smirk as he made his way for Risty's apartment. **Dis****** jus' makes it a bigger challenge. And Remy t'ought her skin would be de biggest challenge… Remy always love a challenge dough. **

Duncan was holding a bouquet of pink tulips. Remy could have laughed at the boy. Rogue would throw them to the side of the road in a flash.

Remy knocked on the door and it was soon opened by Risty. Remy lifted his eyebrow. **Not bad! **

**Remy still wants 'is Rogue dough. He thought.**

Risty looked at Duncan, his pink flowers, and looked at him again unbelievingly. "Erm… Rogue's right in the living room." Risty told him. The three of them walked into the room and both Duncan and Remy stopped when they saw Rogue. Her auburn hair was up in a tight bun and her long platinum bangs framed her face just right. Her dress hugged her curves so perfectly too that any guy would have been drooling over her. 

Risty laughed. She knew this and found it amusing. Rogue on the other hand found it annoying. She quickly made her way to Remy and grabbed his trench coat from him and put it on despite the fact that it was too big for her.

"Aren't y'suppose t'be puttin' on yer dates coat?" Remy asked her in amusement. 

"_That thing?!" It was a lettermen jacket. "No way! Plus, it won't hide mah outfit." Rogue replied. _

"What's wrong with my coat?" Duncan demanded. 

"It's a jock coat, Ah'm a Goth!" Rogue pointed out. 

Duncan shrugged. "Very well. Here." He said, holding out the bouquet. Rogue looked at it. 

"Lesson numeh one; nevah give a Goth date _pink _flowers." Rogue told him. "So_ lets get goin'." Rogue urged. _

As they walked out Remy saw Rogue look longingly at the crotch rocket, but made her way to the sports car none the less with Remy's trench coat still on.

Risty noticed where his attention was and smiled. "You jealous?" She asked.

Remy turned to look at her. "Non, not really." Remy replied with a shrug as he got on his bike. "Y'comin'?"

"_I should have been the one going with Duncan. I really don't favor bikes." She thought aloud. _

"Mon chere does." Remy pointed out. 

"I know, that's why we should have switched." Risty replied, getting on the bike behind him.

"No offense p'tite, but Remy has t'agree wit' dat." 

"None taken."

~

Once the group of four met up at the club they searched out John. They found him easily with his prominent red hair. Somehow he had even managed to drag Piotr along. 

When Rogue saw the Russian she felt like hugging him, but restrained and patted his shoulder instead. 

"Why's _he _with you?" Pyro asked, nodding toward Duncan. 

"He's mah date." Rogue replied.

"He's what?!" John and Piotr both said in surprise. 

Duncan grinned in an obnoxiously cocky way. 

Piotr stood and, hovering over the cocky human said, "You hurt her and I'll break you!"

Rogue, John, and Remy were taken aback by this but Duncan just backed away too frightened to be shocked. 

"Piotr, it's okay, Ah can handle him." Rogue assured the large mutant, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Piotr nodded and sat back down.

"Can Remy have his coat now chere?" Remy questioned. 

Rogue sighed and reluctantly returned the trench coat to Remy. Remy grinned at her and John just gaped. 

Rogue turned suddenly to Duncan. "Come on, lets dance." She said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him onto the dance floor where hip hop was blaring and the crowd was thick.  This made Rogue uncomfortable but she ignored it. 

Rogue began to sway her hips to the music and Duncan began to dance as well in front of her. He quickly closed the space between them though to press himself against her. She quickly stepped away but he followed her.

Rogue pushed him away. "There's somethin' called personal space!" Rogue growled over the music.

Duncan grabbed her just above the elbow and pulled her back to him. "True, but this is dancing!" He said, also over the music as he grabbed her wrist with his free hand and tried to move her to the music against him.

"Duncan!" Rogue growled, pulling away, but Duncan was much stronger then she would have given him credit for. "Let go o' me or Ah swear Ah'll hurt ya!" Rogue growled. 

Duncan didn't get a chance to reply for a hand landed on his shoulder and gripped it tightly. Rogue looked up to see that the hand belong to Piotr and that Remy was near too.

"Don' look like she's liking dat homme." Remy said over the music. 

Duncan let go of her and she immediately backed away. "Ah told y'guys that Ah could handle it!" Rogue told them, annoyed at being saved.

"Okay, okay, why don't we just go get a drink?" Duncan asked.

"Sounds good." Rogue said. She knew thought, that if he tried that again or anything like it she would hurt him… not saved. 

Duncan quickly lead her away and to a different table where he ordered a couple of cokes. They didn't offer alcohol at this club because it was for teens. 

The two were soon accompanied by a certain pyromaniac. "Sup mates?" He asked, taking a seat. Rogue mentally groaned. The guys were watching over her like annoying big brothers. It was really beginning to get really annoying.

"John, lihke Ah tol' Remy and Piotr, Ah can handle mahself!" Rogue growled, leaning to his ear so only he heard. "It's not like Duncan can do anythin' t'me!" Rogue pointed out.

"Alright Sheila, but be careful." He said before standing up and leaving them. Rogue knew that at least Piotr was still watching though and she shook her head.

"How do you know those guys anyway?" Duncan asked as they got their cokes. 

"Ah live with 'em." Rogue replied simply. 

"You _live _with them?! Are you related to any?" He asked in surprise.

"No."

"Who all lives with ya?"

"Remy, Piotr, John, and there's two adults." Rogue replied absently. 

"How'd you end up living there?" He asked.

"Mah foster mother sent meh, now if y'don't mihnd a change in subject would be nice." 

"No, I don't mind. I always thought it would suck to live with other teens though. I'm an only child so I wouldn't know though. It's a good thing I didn't have any siblings anyway cuz they'd feel so outshined by me. I mean, quarter back on the football team, I can bench press…"

Rogue tuned out immediately and turned in her seat to watch the dancing teens. Remy and Risty were dancing. Remy defiantly proved to be a good dancer. 

Rogue took a large drink of her coke then stood. Duncan thankfully stopped talking and watched her wonderingly. "Where you going?" He asked. 

"T'dance over bah Risty an' Remy." Rogue replied simply.

Duncan got quickly to his feet and grabbed Rogue's elbow. "But you're _my _date!" He pointed out.

"Now aren't we possessive. Let go o'meh or Ah promise Ah'll drop ya!" Rogue growled, wrenching her arm away. "An' that goes for tryin' anything Ah don't like as well!" She then turned on her heel and made her way over to her friends. Duncan followed closely behind. 

"So yo've decided to join us!" Remy said loudly with a grin.

Rogue nodded and began to dance. They were soon joined by Pyro who wasn't the best dancer but he certainly tried. Piotr didn't even try to dance but he came over to them a couple of times.

"Hey, isn't that one of Xavier's students?" Piotr asked one time and he pointed. Rogue turned to see Shadowcat in a flattering light blue dress making her way onto the dance floor. She turned and seemingly grabbed the wrist of someone else and pulled them on with her. It was Jean in a gorgeous cherry red dress. Rogue couldn't help but grin knowing that Duncan wouldn't know what to do now.

Suddenly someone put their hand on Rogue's shoulder and she pushed it off quickly as a bit of Duncan flowed into her.

"Woaw.." He said as he stumbled back a bit. "What was that?" He asked. Remy, John, and Piotr were looking at her concerned. 

"Er…. It must jus' be the lights. Let's go sit down." Rogue offered. 

"No no, I'm fine. How about we get out of here. There are some better places I could take you." He offered, but Rogue knew that he was just worried about Jean seeing him here. 

"No, Ah think Ah want t'stay here." Rogue replied firmly.

Duncan's eyes shifted till they landed on Jean, then flicked back to Rogue. "Come on! It'll be fun!" He urged.

"No! Ah'm stayin' here." Rogue replied crossing her arms over her chest.

Duncan looked around again and said. "Well… personally I'm getting tired of dancing so I think I'll get out of here."

Rogue nodded. "Ya do that." And he did. Once he was gone though, Rogue turned to Remy and narrowed her eyes. "Ah knew that he didn' _really lihke meh… but Ah must admit Ah was foolish enough t'believe y'didn't have anythin' t'do with him pretendin' to!!" Rogue growled and Remy winced. She knew about the time in Phy. Ed where they had practically made that bet on her. _

"Chere… it's not what yo t'ink." He said taking a step toward her.

Rogue immediately stepped back. "Oh really? Look… Ah know what happened that day so y'can't fool meh. Ah'm gettin' outta here!" Rogue growled and she turned on her heel and made her way for the door.

"Wait! P'tite… y'don't have a ride home!" Remy pointed out following quickly behind her.

John, Piotr, and Risty all exchanged glances. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sorry I didn't update on the 13th! FF.net wouldn't let me. Grrrr!\_/**

**rogue4eva-You better believe it because she did. :P**

**Tokyobabe2040- I'm glad you helped me too. lol O.o! Another story! A sequal! Yay! *squeals* And ^.^ I'm glad I got Remy's story correct. I guess I just based it on his attitude though. He doesn't seem like the type to let people black mail him anyway. lol. It's just his character. I'm glad you enjoyed her saying yes to Duncan. I thought some people might enjoy that. **

**keebler-elmo- Sorry if I screwed up Remy's character . I guess this is just the way he is for my story though. *shrugs* Hope this chapter was a little better… though Rogue is on a date with Duncan throughout it so you may not like that… I dunno. Lol. Review and I'll find out. **

**Caliente- He he… aren't I evil? lol**

**Rogue77- You're not going to get your kiss for a bit. Sorry.  I'm glad you liked the Duncan thing. I had a lot of fun with that. lol. **

**cool-chick-rae- I'm glad someone enjoyed my little attempt at general comedy. lol. And I'm glad you enjoyed the thought of the double date. I hope I did well with it. **

**Green Eyed Lilys Daughter-  . This was just Rogue's attempt to get Remy to leave her alone. I didn't want people to think she was trying to be mean. *sniffles* Oh well. *shrugs* lol. **

**Guidi****- Yeah.. that episode was cool ^_^ As for the illness that killed Piotr's family.. I have no idea. The first part was a guess and then a reviewer gave me a bit of info. *shrugs*   I love doing things people don't expect though ^_^ That's always fun. **

**Personage- O.o… I got a 'cute' out of a person who doesn't say it! Score! Lol**

**Danfred- You commented in You Choose about me finishing a fic before posting a new one and that's exactly what I'm doing. I am ending Secrets Revealed and starting a new one in its place.**

**ishandahalf_ ^^ I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**UnknownSource- Your review made me laugh! I loved it. It was so true though. lol.  I'm glad you enjoyed the bathroom part and I'll take your suggestion in mind. I've already got a few ideas. *evil grin* Poor poor peoples. As for Piotr… I only did what I guess the show did. Or so says a reviewer. Just trying to make it accurate.**

**Red Fox7-  You'll see… wait… you just did. Well.. there you go. Lol**

**HieiandTouyaLover- More Pietro? You will be getting more, but it might be a bit. **

**Carapheonix****- Okay… I'll try to use some sneaky tactic to show the separations between Pietro's words. Oh and  ****Everyone**** attack Carapheonix! They're throwing LIVE bunnies on me! **

**TheWalrusWasPaul- I'm gald you enjoyed ^_^**

^Crysala^


	20. Woopsie

**Sorry if Amara seems really ooc, but I thought that this would be an interesting attitude for her. Plus… I've seen _some people portray her like this. Annnyway, I don't know much about her anyway so… bare with me. _**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

John and Piotr simply stared after their comrades but made no move to follow. A second later, the red head named Jean walked toward them and looked around as if searching for something.

"What?!" John asked annoyed. 

"Erm… Did I just see Duncan over here a couple minutes ago?" Jean asked.

Piotr and John exchanged glances.

"Jean! Like where were you?" Came a loud voice from behind Jean. They all had to speak loud to be heard over the music.

"I was just looking for someone Kitty." Jean replied.

"Oh." Kitty replied absently. She seemed to be looking for someone now too.

"Who are you looking for?" Jean asked, forgetting that two acolytes were still there.

"Oh, there she is." Kitty said, pointing into the crowd. A teenaged girl with tanned skin, long black hair, and wearing a black tube top and black pants were coming toward them. Pyro was instantly interested.

"Sorry, had to use the lady's room." She explained to Jean and Kitty. 

"Who's this?" John asked with curiosity. Jean and Kitty whirled around just realizing that the acolytes were still there. 

The dark haird girl looked at John and seemed interested. 

"None of your concern." Jean said quickly. 

"Sure it is." John said with a grin. The girl blushed. "What's you're name Sheila?" John asked.

"Leave her alone _Pyro_." Kitty said suddenly. 

"Aww, does the little kitty not like me being nice to her friends?" John teased.

Kitty blushed this time, but not from someone having interest, this was one of anger. He may have flirted with her before but obviously that had been a little trick considering they knew they were the X-men and worked for Magneto. I**'m like soo going to totally rip up his picture when I get home!__**

"Leave her alone John." Piotr said suddenly.

Kitty looked at Piotr, faint signs of her blush deepening. Piotr just smiled faintly at her and the blush deepened even more. During this though John had moved over to the dark haird girl.

"So, what's your name?" John asked her. 

"A-Amara." She replied, her brown eyes looking around nervously. 

"Hello Amara, I'm St. John. More commonly known as Pyro by my friends. 

Amara laughed.

"What?" Pyro asked. Was she laughing at his name?  

"My other nick-name is Magma." She replied amused.

John lifted his eyebrows in amusement. "Is there a reason you have that name?" He asked curiously. 

Amara shrugged. "Got a hot temper." She replied with a grin. 

"Come on Amara, let's go dance somewhere else." Jean said, taking Amara's arm. Amara pulled it away. 

"That's rude! I'm talking to someone." Amara replied, already showing John this hot temper she had. 

"Yeah, the worker of one of our biggest enemies!" Jean pointed out.

Amara went silent and looked at John in surprise. "You're a mutant?" 

Jean threw up her arms in exasperation.

John bowed. "Yep. Pyrokinetic.'" He replied. "But I don't think enemies is the proper term… yet."

"Exactly, not _yet_. You guys'll do_ something_." Jean said, tugging at Amara's arm. 

"Come on Amara, they're like, dangerous." Kitty said, suddenly appearing beside 'Magma.'

"Doesn't seem dangerous to me." Amara replied, putting a hand on her hip.

John grinned. He liked this girl. Not only was she pretty, but her attitude was great; not letting others make decisions for her.

"We should go St. John. We should make sure Remy and Rogue are okay." Piotr said from behind him.

"You can go, I think I'll stay here." John replied, not taking his eyes off Amara.  

Piotr put a heavy hand on John's shoulder. "We only have one vehicle. I don't feel like staying here either. I didn't want to come in the first place." Piotr said sternly.

"Fine." John said disappointedly. "See you again, Amara."

~

"Rogue wait! Rogue!" Remy called after the Goth. "How yo goin' t'get home huh?" Remy asked, stopping. 

Rogue scowled and turned to face him. "Fahne! Where's ya bike?"

Remy turned and began to walk in the direction he had parked his bike. He came to a stop next to it and looked at Rogue. "Chere, y'gotta understand, it wasn' anythin' serious. Dere wasn't even a reward. We bot' just liked yo (well, Duncan liked yo're looks) so we bot' tried t'win ya over. It wasn' really a _bet ." Remy told her._

"Go get Risty, tahke her back. Ah'll try t'get a ride with John and Piotr." Rogue said calmly, ignoring Remy's speech. 

Remy grinned. "P'tite, if y'don like Remy so much, den why's dis buggin you?"

"Because!" Rogue suddenly shouted. "Ah was just a tool fer ya t'gain prestige. No longer was Ah just the next girl on yer lists o'hearts t'steal (which is bad enough!), but now Ah've become a tool t'show the school that yo're a lady's man that can get everyone he wants." Rogue finished.

"No, it's not like dat!" **It's not? Remy, are y'actually fallen fo' de femme? **

"Fihne, Ah'll go get Risty an' tell her that yer ready t'go." Rogue said, turning around. 

Remy's hand quickly reached out and grabbed onto Rogue's wrist. "Chere, please…"

Rogue pulled her hand away and walked back into the club.

~

Sabertooth woke with a start. He sat up suddenly and looked around. Where was he? Looked to be a large room and he was in a bed by the wall. It was 12:45 a.m. Was he still at Magneto's? He didn't remember leaving. 

He quickly jumped out of the bed and went to the door. He opened it and was relieved to find that he was indeed in Magneto's place. He was now in the hallway where the younger acolytes were currently sleeping. He glanced down the hall to the door only Magneto could take down to the lower levels of the house for it was like a metal elevator. Sabertooth knew a different way to the basement though, one he could get to without Magneto's help. 

As he made his way down the hall he found it odd how cold his feet were against the metal ground; found it odd how cold and bare his arms felt. It did not matter though, he wasn't so weak as to let it bug him. 

Lifting the heavy barriers easily to get to the basement he found himself in the lab Magneto had created, and not to Sabertooth's surprise, he was working there.

 With practiced stealth he moved closer. He did not know why he was being so quiet and he did not know why he was nervous about being down here, but he was. It was as if another level of consciousness was warning him to go back to that room and go back to sleep, but he ignored it.

He moved around in front of Magneto so Mags could see him. Magnus looked surprised to see him there and Sabertooth found it odd that he had to look up to meet Magneto's eyes. He was taller then that!

Anger flashed behind Magneto's eyes, then curiosity, then finally a calm interest. "Hello Rogue." He said.

Sabertooth took a sudden step back and looked around. Had that annoying little girl followed him down here? The one that Magneto claimed was even more powerful then Sabertooth! Yeah right! If she was here though where was she and why had Magneto looked at him when he had said it? And why couldn't he smell her? 

"Rogue?! Where?" Sabertooth questioned, but as soon as he said it he put a small hand to his throat. His voice! It had been feminine, it had been… Rogue's! He wasn't Sabertooth, he was Rogue! 

Rogue shook her head as Sabertooth's mind slipped away angrily. When she looked up she found that she had put her head in her hands and now Magneto was looking down at her, confusion written all over his face.

Suddenly Rogue realized that this was not a place she wanted to be. They were forbidden to be down here unless given permission and she hadn't been given permission. 

"Oh! Ah-Ah-Ah didn' mean t'come down here. Ah, thought Ah was Sabertooth fer a bit there. Uh, Ah'll be goin'." Rogue said hurriedly and she turned quickly.

Suddenly she felt something cold wrap around her wrist and pull her back around. "Did I dismiss you yet?" Magneto questioned sternly. 

"No… but-" Rogue began.

"Good, then you don't leave yet." Magneto replied. "Now explain again what you're doing down here." 

"Ah told you, Ah thought Ah was Sabertooth." Rogue answered. 

Magneto nodded but he didn't look completely convinced. "And now you know how to get down here…" He said thoughtfully. 

"Ah won't tell any o' the others and Ah certainly won't be comin' here again." Rogue said quickly. 

"That is only your word and I cannot afford the others to know how to get here…" Magneto said thoughtfully. The metal around her wrist was still there so she couldn't move and she suddenly feared for her life. 

Rogue struggled the metal but it was useless. "Ah won't tell them!"

"On the other hand though…" Magneto said thoughtfully ignoring Rogue's last plea. "I need you…"

"Ah won' tell anyone! And Ah was gonna fihnd out anyway!" Rogue pointed out.

"Oh? And how did you think that would happen?" Magneto asked.

"This Friday (tomorrow… er… today), yer gonna have meh touch ya. Ah'd find out then. Ah'd get yer mihnd and know. What did y'have in mind t'do about that?!" Rogue suddenly demanded.

Magneto looked thoughtful. "You make a point. I had overlooked that. You will find out many things from my mind won't you…?" His eyebrows furrowed in thought. 

Rogue tried to pull at Sabertooth's mind. When she had thought she was him she had been able to lift things impossible for any regular people, so perhaps if she could draw him back then she'd be able to break the metal. 

"Yes, Ah will." Rogue replied when she realized her attempts to use Sabertooth was useless. 

Suddenly the metal released her. "I won't have lost Mystique to gain an acolyte I'd kill. I guess I'll spare you."

Rogue looked at him confused. What did he mean, 'lost Mystique'?

"Lost Mystique? What doya mean?" Rogue voiced her thoughts.

Magneto sighed heavily. "She did not want you to become an acolyte. She wanted to become a member of the Brother Hood, but I knew you're powers would be much more useful here so I brought you here. Mystique is upset about this and is now seeking revenge against me."

"Because of me?!" Rogue questioned in surprise. The woman had raised her yes, but she was always cold and stern… not much like a mother. 

Magneto nodded.

Suddenly Rogue remembered Piotr and his family. Anger suddenly went through her and she had to restrain herself from advancing on the Master of Magnetism.

"You're black-mailing Piotr!" Rogue suddenly blurt out. 

Magneto looked startled at first but then his face hardened. "I wouldn't call it black-mail. I do something for him, he does something for me."

"Yo don't do somethin' fo Gambit or mahself!" Rogue pointed out.  

"Getting greedy are we?" He questioned, standing to a greater height suddenly. 

"No… Ah didn' mean it lihke that! Ah jus' meant… y'could have at least told 'im they were dead!" Rogue continued. 

Magneto shook his head. "His sister's still alive and I am paying for her medical attention, therefore he still works for me and is getting paid."

"But you could have told him!" Rogue shouted suddenly. 

Magneto suddenly looked very dangerous, very angry, and Rogue took a step back in fright. 

"I can't afford my men to be depressed when I have work for them to do!" He growled. "Therefore, he will not find out anytime soon!"

Rogue shook her head. "It's too late. Ah told 'em."

"You what?!" 

"Ah couldn' keep it from him!"

"You should have talked to me about it!"

Rogue looked at him skeptically. "And how was Ah suppose t'get t'talk to ya? We only meet with ya when _you _summon us. And anyway, even if Ah had, Ah'd've told him. He deserves t'know!"

"What's going on in here?" Came a low growling… but tired voice. Rogue whirled around to see Sabertooth emerging. She suddenly felt even more frightened. The Sabertooth; or at least the one in her head; hated her with a passion for some reason and this one probably wouldn't be very hesitant to attack her. 

He stopped suddenly, sniffed, his eyes widened as they landed on Rogue, and he leapt at her. Rogue immediately tried to dodge but his large strong fist wrapped around her wrist and brought her up off the ground. 

"What's she doing here?!" He growled, glaring at her as if he was ready to kill her. What did he have against her?! 

"Victor! Calm down." Magneto said; he had regained his composure. 

The cat-like man shifted his eyes from Rogue to Magneto for a second and he growled as they returned to her. "She has permission to be here?" He questioned.

"No, but apparently you led her here." 

Sabertooth's eyes immediately went back to Rogue and widened. This certainly hadn't bee a good thing for Magneto to say… if he wanted Rogue alive that was, for the next thing she knew Sabertooth was whirling around, his grip around her wrist tightened, and rammed her into a metal wall. 

Rogue gasped in pain as her back hit the wall and she gritted her teeth. 

"You scavenged through my mind?!" He growled.

"Creed! Put her down _now!" Magneto ordered. There was a brief silence, then he let go and she dropped to the floor. After regaining her breath and composer though Rogue was on her feet again. She didn't like this. This had been the first night she had actually been afraid to be here, first night she had actually feared for her life here _

Magneto was walking toward her now. "You tell anyone how to get here… then not only will I dispose of you, but the one you tell as well. I will not hesitate! Now get back to bed!"

Rogue was about to protest but when Sabertooth took a step toward her she knew that if she did anything to anger either of them this time, there would be no rescue. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay… someone mentioned that Rogue was really mean to ****Duncan**** and I'm sorry if I overdid it… I just figured that if someone did what he did to her to me… I'd act much the same. *shrugs* Sorry if I screwed that up. I'm glad to see that people liked Piotr's line of 'hurt her and I'll break you'. I was hesitant to put that there thinking it might be a little much but… you guys seemed to have liked it. ^_^**

^Crysala^


	21. Getting the CD

Magneto stood in front of her, his uniform on along with his funny hat. Rogue was in front of him wearing a tight black shirt and pants. She wore knee length combat boots, gloves, and a belt that carried a few tools that might help her on this mission. Over it all was her brown trench coat. 

"Hold on as long as you can before putting me into a coma. Remember, Pyro can only distract and hold them off for so long." Magneto warned her. 

Rogue nodded and slipped off a glove. Piotr put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She had told him of her midnight encounter (but of course not how to get where she was) and he had been ready to attack Magneto and Sabertooth. Rogue had just reminded him though of his sister and he had been forced to refrain from doing so. But it had been sweet, to know that he cared. 

Rogue hesitated then reached out and laid her hand on Magneto's face. He gasped as Rogue pulled his life force and she gritted her teeth. She really didn't like this feeling either.

After a couple of seconds Rogue pulled away and Magneto dropped to a heap on the floor. Piotr looked down at him with disgust and looked for a brief second as if he would crush his face. 

Rogue on the other hand wasn't paying attention to Magneto at all. The power was so strange. She could feel any magnetic molecules around and any metal object; she could feel the power to manipulate it. 

"Okay chere, y'got ta hurry. Yo're power won't last forever." Remy said. He was wearing his trench coat as well along with some cloths fit for a break in.

Rogue nodded but didn't move. Piotr stepped in front of her and held out his bare hand. 

"Ah don't hafta do that, Magneto's down, we can jus' say Ah touched ya." Rogue said with a shake of her head.

Colossus shook his head too. "I'd be more comfortable if you took it; I'd know you were safer." Piotr insisted. 

Rogue sighed but obliged. Hesitantly she reached out towards Piotr's hand and he held it there unwaveringly. She touched it and Piotr gasped. Rogue shut her eyes tightly hating both the feel of what was happening and the fact that Piotr had to go through it too… only worse. 

When she pulled away Piotr dropped to the ground. Rogue hated the sight of him laying there like that. 

"P'tite, we must hurry. Only yo can get us inside. Magneto forbade anyt'ing dat would bring de attention onta us." Remy said putting a hand on Rogue's shoulder. 

Rogue nodded and lifted herself off the ground with Magneto's power. Then she used colossus's power and metal plated her body.

"Wow chere, y'look really cool like dat." Remy commented. 

Rogue glared at him for a second then turned her attention toward the base. Pyro must have been doing a good job at wreaking havoc (which isn't surprising) for soldiers were rushing in that direction. 

Rogue flew in the direction of the base, Gambit quickly behind her. When she got there she used her magnetic powers to remove a metal door so they could go through. 

"Kay chere, now it's Gambit's specialty. Land and stay behind 'im." Gambit ordered seriously. Rogue did as she was told.

He suddenly pressed himself against the wall and pulled Rogue with him. Just after a bunch of soldiers were running past. 

Once they were out of sight Gambit peaked around the corridor to see if the coast was clear. It was and he made his way down the corridor. At the end he pointed to the wall. "Get us t'rough."

Rogue nodded and suddenly charged right through the wall with piotr's strength. 

"Well, dat works…" Gambit said, going through the hole she'd made. "One mo' room down." He told her. Rogue nodded and broke through the next wall as well. This led her to a very long and wide room. It looked to be a computer room. 

"Do ya know where the disk Magneto wants is?" Rogue asked, looking around as if looking for a needle in a haystack. 

"Gambit does." Gambit assured her walking toward a computer. He began typing and he ejected a CD. He put it in a case then handed it to Rogue. She put it in her belt and waited as Gambit popped in an empty CD and began doing more work. 

"What are y'doin'?" Rogue asked. 

"Getting' de info for Gambit ." Gambit replied. 

Rogue rolled her eyes before lifting herself up into the air to look around. She didn't see anything odd, but she figured they needed to get out of here. "Gambit-"

The doors suddenly burst open and men filed in from all sides of the room. Gambit remained at work at the computer as if he hadn't seen them, but Rogue could tell that he was quite wary of them. Especially considering that all of them held guns. 

Many of them were staring at Rogue, covered in metal and hovering high above the ground. "Stand up and step away from the computer!" A man shouted at Gambit.

Gambit held up a hand as if telling him to wait. "Be done in a sec." He told them, not looking at them. 

A couple of clicks were heard meaning they were prepared to shoot. Gambit looked up at Rogue expectantly and she sighed in exasperation. She then put her hand out in front of her and then pulled it back toward her and the guns followed suit, ripping from their owner's hands. Many of them stumbled forward in surprise and they stared up at her. Her eyes were now glowing yellow.

"T'anks chere." Gambit said absently, just ejecting out the CD. 

Rogue flew over to him and landed next to him. "Gambit, it's beginnin' t'wear off, we need t'get outta here!" She said quietly to him.

"Beginnin'? How long do ya t'ink dat means y'll have it?" He asked, getting to his feet. 

"Muties." A guy muttered. Gambit turned to the guy and grinned. 

"Dat's us. Y'got a problem wit' dat?" 

The man spit at Gambit but didn't dare come nearer. The guns were facing them and at the mercy of Rogue. 

Gambit's eyes flared red and Rogue put a hand on his shoulder. "Not now. We need t'get outta here." Rogue pointed out.

Gambit lifted an eyebrow at her then waved his arm as if to present the many people bordering the room. "And how ya gon do dat?" He asked.

Rogue looked around. It would take a lot of her powers to get past them and it would wear out before actually managing it. 

She looked back up at him. "Grab onta me." She ordered.

Remy grinned and quickly obeyed, wrapping his arms around her waist. She shook her head then put her arm around him so she could lift him without him falling. She then flew straight up and stopped at the ceiling. She quickly pounded a hole through the roof and flew out that way. 

Pyro was laughing hysterically watching as the many soldiers tried to find away across his fire wall. Sabertooth stood next to him ready to attack anyone that got past it, but so far it had been efficient enough.

"They should have gotten the information by now." Sabertooth growled. "And Magneto and Piotr should be here already."

"Right here." Magneto said, lowering himself down next to the large cat. Piotr then walked up on the other side of Pyro. 

"Looks like you have a handle on things." Piotr commented. "So where's Rogue and Gambit?" 

"Dunno mate. Perhaps they couldn't find the disk?" Pyro suggested.

"I told Gambit exactly where to find it. It should not have been hard to find." Magneto said without even looking at them. 

Pyro shrugged. "Well, perhaps they ran into some trouble." Pyro suggested right as half of the firewall went down. They weren't sure how but it didn't really matter. Colossus instantly converted to his metal form, Pyro gathered balls of fire in his palms, and Magneto was already manipulating the metal around the soldiers coming through. 

"Where are they?!" Sabertooth growled in annoyance. 

There were then screams of surprise from above them. The four looked up to see Rogue suddenly drop out of the sky, Remy had just let go of her. Her powers had worn out. Luckily they hadn't been that far up. 

Piotr moved quickly over to them, catching Rogue before she hit the ground. Remy landed on his feet but the impact was too much and he fell to the ground. 

"Y'could 'ave warned a fellow chere." Remy said, standing up and dusting himself off.

Rogue scoffed as Piotr set her down. "Ah did!" She then turned to Piotr. "Thanks."

"No problem." 

Six silver orbs suddenly landed in front of them and opened up. "Quick, inside!" Magneto said, hovering over the largest one and dropping into it. The others then quickly headed into the closest one to them as soldiers streamed toward them. 

~

Rouge rolled over in her bed. It was late and she was tired from the activities of the day. Remy had given Magneto the disk, but didn't even mention the second one he had made. Rogue didn't either. 

Memories of both Magneto and Piotr kept popping into her head. Vague, for both had concentrated on their powers and she had gotten those more strongly then their mind. The worse parts were seeing flashbacks of Piotr's family and knowing they were dead. And the flashbacks of Eric in the holocaust terrified her. The things that had happened to those people! 

Rogue sat up suddenly and put her hands to her head as she got a sudden headache. Her chest felt heavy with the burden of knowledge. But at the same time she knew so little. Why had Magneto sent them into that base and what information was on that disk? And what had he meant when he had told her that Mystique was trying to get revenge because of Rogue. 

She pulled her covers off of herself and headed down to the kitchen. Once she was there she looked at the clock. It was 1:46 a.m. She groaned and was happy the next day was a Saturday. 

She got a drink of water and quickly finished it off. She then headed up the stairs. She was about to turn right at the top of the stairs to go to her room but her attention strayed to the left. At the far end of the hall was Piotr's room. The closer one was Remy's… the man she could touch, the man that drove her crazy. 

Rogue looked back at her room then headed down the corridor to Remy's room. She hesitated at the door then grabbed the door knob. Slowly she twisted it and as quietly as she could snuck into the room. 

As she approached see saw that he was sleeping. She then wondered what she was doing here. She had no intention of waking him… she just… she didn't know. She was telling herself to turn around and go back to her room but her legs weren't obeying her. Instead they were pulling her to the edge of the bed. 

She reached out a hand and placed it on Remy's cheek. He didn't move to her relief, but she was only just relieved for her attention lay with the touch. It was so odd, to feel warmth under her skin that was coming from something other then her own body heat. Even the texture of the skin was different from other things she had touched. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but for someone who hadn't made skin to skin contact besides for a few brief seconds… it's just different. 

She took a few strands of his hair between her fingers and just spent a few seconds holding it. Thought had evaded her, she was completely entrapped in the feeling of touch. 

She ran her finger down the side of his face then once again just rested her hand there. She closed her eyes and sighed. What was she doing? Why was she doing this? She needed to get out of there.

Rogue looked toward the door and right as she felt as if she was going to let go of Remy's face, a hand grabbed her wrist. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sorry it took me so long to update. .  I've been really busy. **

**Someone asked if the movie inspired me and actually… no. I don't even know what you're comparing it to. Lol. Perhaps subconsciously I did. You never know with me. lol. **

**Oh, and Sage. Yes, Crown Duel  is AWESOME! Lol. :P**

^Crysala^


	22. Woops

Rogue, her heart pounding, traced the hand till she found it belonged to none other then Mr. Remy Lebeau. He opened his demonic eyes and Rogue just froze, her heart pounded, and her head spun. He had caught her! She knew she shouldn't have done it but she had. What had possessed her to?

"MMmmm." Remy said sitting up but keeping his warm hand around her wrist. He then pulled it so Rouge was forced closer to him. She didn't' resist, she couldn't! She could hear her heart beating in her ears. 

Remy lifted the covers on his bed and pulled her onto it.

**No! Rogue thought desperately. **He can't know Ah can touch 'im!****

Remy let the covers fall over her and let go of her hand so he could wrap his arms around her. His silence was torturous. He was hardly reacting. What did this mean?

"Remy must say dat dis is defiantly one o' his better dreams." Remy said suddenly with a grin.  

Rogue just gaped at him for a second, then felt a sudden wave of relief. He thought it was a dream, thought it wasn't real! Now all she had to do was to keep him thinking that it was a dream, but how could she do that? How would dream Rogue act?

He lifted a hand from around her waist to her face where he caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes, intoxicated by the touch. He lifted his other hand to her face and she just sat there letting his fingers roam and caress her face.

Suddenly she felt warm, moist lips press against hers. She was going to protest and push away but the kiss was ten times more intoxicating then his callused fingers exploring the curves of her face.  

A warmth took over her and everything around her faded, even her thoughts. All that existed was Remy and herself. With only them existing she had no reason to resist him and she leaned in and kissed him back. He wrapped one arm around her back and he pulled her tightly against him and pinned her arms between her chest and his own. She didn't mind, didn't know that she should, just rested her hands on his muscular chest.

Remy loosened his grip on her back to wrap both arms once again around her waist. Without him pinning her arms to him she moved them up and rested them on his shoulders. She felt like a completely different person in a completely different world. She wasn't the untouchable gothic Rogue. She was touchable and at the moment indifferent to stereotypes. 

Remy lifted his hands up to rest on her neck then slid them down to her shoulders. His hands began to press against the straps of her shirt off her shoulders and as his hands absently moved down her arms they pressed the straps further down. Something in her screamed. Then reality hit her like a physical blow and she jerked away suddenly. 

Remy looked slightly surprised but couldn't say anything. Neither of them could. Their breathes were ragged and were breathing hard. 

Remy smirked. "Now _dats__ a dream!" His face then became contemplative. Rogue panicked for a second. She knew that he was wondering if in fact this was a dream. She had to say or do something to make him believe it _was _just a dream and quick! But what could she do?_

"Remy…" She said, not really knowing what to do.

His eyes focused on her and he looked at her questioningly. "Yes chere?"

"Duncan and yer-"

"It was not'ing. It wasn' even really a bet. Remy jus' knew; or t'ought he knew; dat chere wouldn' give inta a guy like him. Remy t'ought it'd be amusin' t'watch him crash n' burn. He still dun completely understand why yo gave inta him."

"Did ya eveh think it was because o' you?" Rogue asked.

Remy nodded. "Remy ain't stupid chere. He get dat much." He replied. 

"And Jean?" Rogue asked, but cursed herself for doing so. He was going to figure out this wasn't a dream!

"Huh? Oh." He chuckled. "Remy got no interest in her. He just flirt wit' her t'make Shades boy jealous. Quite amusin' if ya ask me."

Rogue didn't respond and Remy slid a finger across her arm.

"Dis dun feel like no dream." He muttered as he absently continued to caress her arm. Her heart skipped a beat. He _had _to believe this was a dream!

As he slipped deeper into thought Rogue became desperate. If he found out this was real she'd never hear the end of it! She leaned forward and his hand stopped and he looked at her. She had his eyes now but not his attention.

She kissed him. She couldn't believe it, but she defiantly had his attention now. 

Remy's eyes widened as she kissed him. If it had been real he could understand her letting _him _kiss _her_, but _her kissing __him? That was a dream! A dream come true._

He quickly kissed back and wrapped his arms around her.

They remained like this for a while before Rogue drew back to catch her breath. Remy did too and he laid down, pulling Rogue with him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body tightly against his. The next thing he knew he was asleep. But not only did he fall asleep, but Rogue did too.

Rogue jolted awake. Something wasn't right. Someone had their bare arm around her, some if it touching her partially exposed middrift.

Suddenly the events of the last night hit her and she panicked. Carefully she turned to look at him but he was still asleep. She held in her sigh of relief though. He could wake at any moment and if that happened… …

Carefully she moved out from under his arm and out of the bed. She stared at him for a brief moment. She had obviously noticed from the start that he was handsome and this didn't help her pry her eyes off of him. She just couldn't' believe what had happened. 

Quickly she slipped out of his room and fled to hers not knowing that someone had seen her leave, seen her flee.

~

Rogue stood alone in the kitchen making breakfast. John and Remy were still asleep and Piotr was in the library. She was still shocked by what had happened but figured that if she just kept her cool no one would know. Hopefully, especially, Remy. She'd never hear the end of it if he knew that!

Piotr and Remy came into the kitchen and her heart began to beat faster when she saw Remy. **Jus' keep yo cool Rogue, ya can do that. She reassured herself. **

"Ya boys in here wantin' some breakfast?" Rogue asked.

"Mmmmm, Remy t'ink he'd defiantly like dat." 

"If you want to." Piotr replied with a shrug.

"Two yes's." Rogue muttered and Piotr chuckled slightly. 

"No, that's three yes's." John corrected walking into the kitchen. Despite his request for Rogue to make him breakfast he went and got himself a rather large bowl of cereal. 

"Ya  ask p'tite fo' breakfast den make it yo'self?" Remy questioned. 

"Oh, this is a side dish." John replied, dropping the large bowl of cereals onto the table and throwing a spoon into it. 

Somehow John managed to finish that massive bowl of cereal before Rogue finished making their breakfast. Not long before though and she quickly served what she had made. 

John immediately took it to the living room and Remy stood to follow him. He stopped at the door though and turned to grinned at Rogue. 

"Remy had a dream 'bout yo las' night chere." He said with a wicked grin. 

Rogue snorted. "And Ah hope Ah slapped ya silly." Rogue retorted. 

"How could yo do dat while ya were kissin' me?" He asked, his grin only broadening. 

Rogue rolled her eyes and picked her food up to leave. Remy just laughed and went to the living room after John. Rogue headed to go to her room when a hand was placed lightly on her arm. She looked up to see Piotr. 

"That wasn't a dream, I saw you leave his room." Piotr said.

Rogue cringed and looked around. She then led him to the library. No one else went in there.

"It was a mistake. Ah jus' wanted t'touch someone an' since he was like the only one Ah can… Ah didn't expect him t'wake up."

"How can you touch him?" Piotr asked. Rogue sighed but quickly explained it to him. Piotr nodded but quickly moved back to topic. "And what all did you do with him?" He questioned like a brother would a sister. 

"Not much! Ah needed t'make him believe it was a dream so Ah let him kiss meh. It didn' go any father then that though!" Rogue assured him.

Piotr nodded. "Just be careful." Piotr said softly.

Rogue nodded. "Ah will. Ah didn't even mean t'go in his room in the first place. It jus' kinda happened. Ah mean, Ah had yo's and Magnus' thoughts in mah head and Ah couldn't think straight." She explained.

Piotr nodded again, but this time sympathetically. There was then a short pause. "Why don't you come down to the living room and join us. Just sit away from Remy and I'm sure you'll be fine." Piotr offered.

Rogue smiled. "As ya wish sugah."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sorry it took me so long to update!!! My computer was being stupid and would let the floppy thing work and that's where I had this chapter saved. SOOOOO sorry! I'll try not to let it happen again! Pleeeeease forgive me! Lol. **

**As to why Rogue doesn't know what's on the disk, Magneto would have concentrated on mainly his powers so that's what Rogue mostly got, but because he had such a tragic childhood she still got some of that. Or… that's my excuse. Lol. And yes, the gun scene Was inspired by the movie. I just loved the visual.  Oh.. and you'll find out about Gambit's disk later, but it's really not that important so don't worry 'bout it. lol. **

**Oh, and one of you made the comment that I am evil and sadistic, that is all to true. **

**Yes Yumiko I've read both Crown Duel and Court Duel and I do love them both.! I had figured out who the 'secret admirer' was early on though but it was still good. And Is there going to be something next?**


	23. Disks, Missions, Shampoo, Perfume

Rogue sat in the library nearly finished with Crown Duel. The doors opened and Rogue looked up expecting to see Piotr, instead, to her surprise, she saw Remy. He smiled at her and headed toward the computers. Rogue put her book down and watched him. He turned one on then put a disk in… a disk she remembered. 

She got up and walked over to him and looked at the screen. "That's the disk y'made at the base." She pointed out. 

"Oui, it is." He agreed, nodding as he began to pull up files. 

"What is it?" Rogue asked.

"Jus' a copy o' de disk we gave ole' bucket head." Remy replied as he surfed through the files. An image came up. "Hmmm… what's dis?" He asked, enlarging the picture.

 "What _is _thaht?" Rogue asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Looks like de blue prints o' a robot." Remy replied. He then clicked on something else and his eyes began to scan the screen as he read what was on it. "Looks like de blue prints o' a mutant hunting robot!" Remy explained in a bit of surprise.

"Mutant hunting?! Who made this? Ah mean, someone must know mutants exist then…" Rogue pointed out. 

Remy nodded. "Dun look like de government. Or at least… not somet'ing the government aut'orized." Remy replied. 

"What do ya think Mag's gunna do with this info?" Rogue asked. 

Remy shrugged. "Probably some huge rule de world ploy." Remy said sarcastically. Rogue pushed him playfully before heading toward the door. "Where ya goin'?" Remy asked her. 

"T'tell de ot'ers." Rogue replied. Remy quickly closed the window, pulled out the disk, and followed her. She went to the gym where Piotr was doing pull ups. "Where's Johnny?" Rogue asked.

"Kitchen." Piotr replied, continuing to do his pull ups. Remy turned then and left to go get the pyromaniac. 

"Why'd you ask?" Piotr questioned, dropping to the floor and grabbed his shirt and put it on, then grabbed a towel and draped it over his neck. 

Rogue smirked. She may not see him as a boyfriend or anything but she could still tell that he was good looking. He needed to find himself a date sometime, someone to loosen him up a bit…

"What's up maties?" Pyro asked, walking into the room with a chip filled sandwich in one hand and Remy came in behind him. 

"Goin' pirate aye?" Rogue joked. John just shrugged and took a bight from his sandwich. Remy shook his head in amusement. 

"So, you bring us together to tell us something?" Piotr asked.

"Oui. Remy kept a disk o' dat info from dat base. Seems dose people wan' ta kill mutants. Dey be makin' a mutant killin' machine dey callin' sentinals." Remy explained. 

Piotr and John didn't respond at first, just looked at Remy as if he was suppose to go on. 

"Well, that's not good." Pyro finally said.

"What does Magneto plan on doing about it? I'm sure he's not going to like that." Piotr pointed out. 

Rogue shrugged. "He doesn' even know we know. Ah nevah told him 'bout the disk Remy stole an' Ah dobut he did." Rogue replied, jerking her thumb in Remy's direction. 

"Way to go mate!" Pyro said, hitting Remy's back as if to congratulate him. "Now we actually have some clue as to what's going on around here. 

"Not really." Remy said. "Now we know what's goin' on out dere, but in here it's a mystery." Remy finished.

"Good point." Piotr said. He then sighed. "I'm going to go take a shower." Piotr informed them before walking out. John, Remy, and Rogue followed him out. 

When they came out Sabertooth and Magneto were surprisingly there, both suited up and ready to leave on probably some mission. 

"Where you guys goin'?" John asked. 

"We've got a mission. It's good to see you all in the gym. You're going to need to be in shape for our mission's soon to come." Magneto replied. The four acolytes exchanged glances. Sabertooth probably already knew what Magneto was talking about though. 

"So you two are leaving? How long you going to be gone?" John asked. Somehow he mangaged to stay the same old crazy, carefree guy around those two dangerous men. 

"Not long." Magneto said. He then looked at Rogue and his expression hardened. "None of you are to go beyond the limited areas in this house! Nor are you to send anyone out of them." He continued, mostly to Rogue. She nodded and Remy and Pyro glanced at her questioningly. She didn't look at them though or give an explanation.

Magneto glanced at each then walked out. 

"What was dat about p'tite?" Remy asked.

"Nothin'." She said simply, but glanced at Piotr. She had told him about that night. He sent her an assuring glance then left to take his shower. Rogue went to the kitchen to make herself some food. It was a Sunday and she had school the next day. She groaned at the thought.

"What's wrong p'tite?" Remy asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Just dreadin' school t'marrow." She replied, sitting down on a kitchen stool with the salad she'd made. She had been too lazy to make anything else.

"Ahhh, but aren't y'happy t'go see y'date? Y'know, Duncan." Remy questioned teasingly.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "He's who Ah want t'get away from."

"Really? Den why'd y'go t'de dance wit' him?" Remy questioned.

Rogue shrugged. Remy moved around behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Tryin' t'make a point?" Remy questioned, but not teasingly.

Rogue wasn't in the mood to fight him and was quite comfortable, so she didn't make a move to fight him. She just took a bight of her salad then said, "Maybe, maybe not."

Remy, pleased that she hadn't attacked him, laid his head on her shoulder. "Awww, come on chere, y'can tell Remy."

"Jus' leave it, and Ah'd appreciate it if y'let meh go." Rogue replied. 

Pyro walked in as he put the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. He looked at the two and grinned. "You two finally a couple?" He asked amused with his mouth full of food.

"No!" Rogue growled. "An' if he doesn't let go o' me Ah'm gonna hurt him!" She growled.

"You should probably let go of the Sheila mate, she doesn't seem to like that." Pyro said, taking a seat. 

"She does, she jus' ain't gun admit it." Remy replied, more to her though. 

Frustrated, she stood up as much and as quickly as she could and knocked the stool backward. It hit Remy hard on the hip and he unraveled his arms from around her waist and Pyro just laughed. Rogue picked up her salad and left for the living room. 

Remy and Pyro watched her leave then followed her with nothing better to do and they sat down to watch TV. 

A couple minutes later Piotr came in and sat down next to Remy and laid his attention also on the TV.

Remy sniffed and noticed something. He had to stifle a laugh. "Didn' know it was in t'wear such sweet scented perfume." He teased.

Piotr just looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "I didn't mean to."

Pyro suddenly began to laugh as he caught on. "You! You accidentally used Rogue's shampoo didn't you?!"

Piotr scowled and even Rogue found it difficult to hold in the laugh. "You know Piotr, if ya'd have jus' told me, Ah'd have bought extra so y'didn't have ta use mihne." Rogue teased. 

Piotr stood up. He wasn't angry, but rather more embarrassed.

"Where you going? To use some scented body lotion as well?" John asked as he tried to stop laughing. Piotr smirked and headed to the door where he paused and turned back. 

"You'll see soon enough." He said to John before leaving. When he returned he held a bottle of Rogue's perfume, a rather strong perfume at that. "Join the club John." Piotr said, dashing over to John and holding the bottle out threateningly. John squeaked and leapt from his seat. 

Rogue and Remy just laughed, mainly at John's expression of utter horror. "Either o' you two break that an ya' gunna buy meh a new one!" Rogue threatened. The two teens paid no heed as John streaked out of the living room, Piotr close behind. 

"Nice t'see Piotr bein' humorous." Remy commented.

"Yeah." Rogue agreed with a sigh. Remy looked at her and their eyes locked. Rogue caught her breathe as those demon-like eyes seemed to bore into her. She then remembered that kiss… or two kisses. They had been truly amazing. Was that was it was to touch then? At the moment she wanted to touch him more then anything, but she didn't, she hardly even moved. As a matter of fact neither moved for a while, just remained like that until John came running back into the living room and Remy broke away to watch as Piotr came in and pinned John against the wall with one hand. 

"Oh come on man! You can't do it!" John begged. Piotr ignored him though and began spraying him down with the perfume.  

Pyro began to cough and he scrunched up his nose. He shook his head several times as if it would make the perfume come off but of course it didn't. Piotr just walked away, a triumphant smile on his face. 

"Awful! Just awful! Aww man! I can _taste it! Yuck! Gross!" He complained. "How do you guys survive this stuff?" He asked Rogue. _

"We don't put that much on." She said with a laugh. 

John shook his head again and hurried out to the kitchen where he got some water, gurgled it, then spit it out in an attempt to get the taste out of his mouth. He returned to the living room unsuccessful. 

He plopped down in a chair miserably. He then looked at Remy. "Seems like you're the only one who hasn't had a problem with a girl using the bathroom yet." He pointed out. 

Rogue glared at Remy. "Don't even think about it!"

Remy just smirked. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Well, it seems you all liked my last chap. ^_^ That makes me happy considering I thought it was probably really corny, but you guys seemed to have liked it. Yay! And wow… that was your Birthday DC666? Yay! Go me! lol. Happy late birthday! Really late… lol.

Roguechere, I forgot my password, that's why I haven't been there in forever. Lol. Sorry. And as for why you haven't seen this fic before.* Shrugs* duno. Lol 

UnKnown Source, I know, I know, Piotr didn't smack Remy in this one. I guess I might be able to have him do it sometime. Depends on what mood I'm in when I'm writing. lol. 

Yumiko, Me too! But I'm not excited about the kid. I don't want her to have one. Lol. Shh.. no one else ad that! I'm not giving Anythin away *shifty glance*

LuLuDucky, Main character is a Countess, but this countess and her brother, the count, rebel against the king who has a huge army and they have basically no army. Eventually the countess, Melaria(sp?) gets captured by the enemy, gets taken to the capital city, gets rescued or rather set free illegally. She then becomes a fugitive heroine. It's really good! better then it sounds.

RavenHawk, No I have no intention of hooking Rogue up with Piotr. Lol. Thought that would be an interesting couple… not for this story. Too brother/sister like. 

Annyway, sorry it took me so long to update. Bus busy busy is me. lol Hope you enjoyed it.

^Crysala^


	24. Can you figure it out? The plot? Bet you...

The next day four of the acolytes went to school. John made sure to complain that Sabertooth didn't have to go. No one really listened though.

Class was as boring to all of them just as usual. Rogue's day was particularly annoying. At the end of just about every other class Duncan showed up to walk her to her next class. He was probably escorting Jean when not Rogue; and probably succeeding in getting a couple kisses. Rogue made sure not to let him get close even though he seemed to want to. 

At one point he put his arm around Rogue's waist only to be rewarded with a sharp jab at his ribs with her elbow. He moved away then quite quickly. Rogue looked like a girl not to mess with but she didn't look particularly tough; so, he was slightly surprised by the blow.  

John was in study period. He sat by Pietro. "Any news mate?" He asked quietly.

Pietro looked up immediately and he smiled grimly. "Yeah Mystique's|back. Came|back|just|last|night. And|Guess|what!!" Pietro exclaimed. The teacher glared at him. 

"Do you want to go to the office Mr. Maximoff?"

"No|sir."

The teacher nodded and went back to his work. When Pietro looked back at John he was looking at Pietro curiously.

"She|brought|Wanda|with!" He exclaimed quietly.

John looked at him wonderingly. "Someone I'm supposed to know?"

"My|sister!"

John was slightly shocked at this. "Meaning… Magneto's daughter? He has a daughter?"

Pietro nodded vigorously. "A|very|powerful|one! One|that|has|a|deep|hatred|for|him! And|worse me!" Pietro said, even quicker then usual.

John had to laugh at this. "You're afraid of the Sheila too aren't you?"

"Are|you|kidding?! Go|back|to|Magneto|and|tell|him|that|piece|of|news|and|he'll|be|scared|too!" 

"Slow down!" John demanded, annoyed at the slur off words going a mile a minute.

Pietro sighed and repeated the sentence very-slowly.

John had to laugh at it once he heard it. "Alrighty then. I'll deliver the message to yer pop and then inform you of what to do. Until then-"

"I|know|Iknow. Stay|out|of|Wanda's|way|and|pretend|be|an|ally."

John, Piotr, Rogue, and Remy were in the car, Remy at the wheel. Rogue was in a really bad mood. "Duncan won' leave ya alone?" Remy asked glancing back at her.

Rogue glared at him.

"Take dat as a yes."

"We could always beat him up for you." John said, in his usual good mood.

Rogue shook her head.

"Why not?" John urged. "Doesn't matter if we get suspended." **Well except Magneto wouldn't be that happy since I'm supposed to be the stupid little messenger boy between him and his son. **John complained.

"Cause he's not worth the tihme."

"She spoke." Remy commented, grinning.

Another glare.

"I don't like him." Piotr said from his passenger seat.

"None o' us do." Remy pointed out. "Not even cherie."

"What's up with that?" John asked her. "Just tell him to get away."

"Ah have." Rogue scowled.

"Then if he doesn't leave you alone he'll hear from me." Piotr said.

Rogue shook her head. "Nah. If he ain't gunna leave meh alone Ah'm gunna handle it mahself. Ah've got an idea anyway." She said, the sides of her lips twitched almost into a smile but came back down to a scowl."

"An' what's dat?" Remy asked. 

Rogue shrugged. "Ya'll will fihnd out." She replied casually. Piotr glanced back at her questionably but she didn't say anything more.

John was back in that annoying metal elevator. Couldn't Magneto think of anything… cooler? 

The doors opened. "You're report?" He asked. Yup, it's straight down to business. This guy could be so boring sometimes. 

"Pietro said that Mystique came back last night…"

"And?"

"And she brought… Wanda? Wanda with her."

Magneto's eyes widened. "Wanda?!" John nodded and Magneto shook his head. "This may complicate things." He said with a sigh. The door then closed before John could ask any questions.

The elevator took him upward again and the door opened. He walked out and made his way for the kitchen.

No one was in there. Piotr was in his room and as Rogue sat in the library finishing her book when Remy came in. He spotted her and walked toward her and sat down next to her. 

Rogue lowered her book and looked at him. "What?"

Remy shrugged and didn't respond. Rogue tried to read but for some reason her heart was pounding as he watched her.

"What?!" Rogue asked again, annoyed and slamming the book down on her lap.

"Not'ing. Can't Remy jus' look at ya?"

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Remy, Ah'm not in the mood."

"Y'never are cherie." He said, in an odd voice. Rogue's face contorted to one of thought. She was trying to place that tone of voice. He put a hand on one of Rogue's and she had to refrain herself from swallowing. She began to move her hand away but Remy gripped it tighter.

"Remy-"

"Cherie, why do y'do dis? Remy dun want t'hurt ya." Rogue snorted. "I don't Rogue." Rogue didn't reply, she just looked at him. He was acting weird. 

"Please, stop." She said, trying to pull her hand away again. Remy let it go and sighed, running one hand through his hair.

Rogue suddenly became frustrated with this and got to her feet. "Dun even pretend dat Ah'm not another girl! Ya ave been hoppin' around from one girl ta the next all yer life. Ah can tell, Ah don't need the guys tellin' me! Ah haven't been here long either, so y'don't really feel anythin' for me. Just another challenge!"

Remy got to his feet and put his hands on her shoulders. "Yes cherie. Yer right, I have been hoppin' from one girl t'de ot'er all my life. T'ings get borin' dough-"

"Just lihke Ah would!" Rogue said, pulling away.

Remy sighed. "Honestly, do y'not like it?"

"Like what?!" Rogue snapped.

Remy suddenly pulled her to him. Rogue pushed away but he forced her to him and rested his chin on her head. "Remy's caught yo cherie. Dat day in de gym, de day dat I kissed you and den held ya in de gym... Y'liked dat. I could tell, but yo too prideful an' as soon as I said summin' ya took of."

"Ah was under stress!" Rogue said, trying to push away; Remy held firm.

"Jus' hear me out. De day y'fell asleep on de couch wit' me. Y'looked happy-"

"Ah was sleepin'! Ah'd been really tired! Ah couldn't help it." She fought.

"P'tite, stop fightin'." He said soothingly. With a sigh she did. "Dat's better. Look, yo different. Most girls, all Remy's got t'do is look dem in de eyes and he's won dem over. Yo-"

"Ah'm not stupid! Ah'm not blinded lihke them. Not bein' able ta touch does make ya learn some stuff most people don't." She growled. 

Remy laughed and kissed the top of her head. She tried to push away at this and Remy let her this time. She was startled by this.

"Now that Remy's proved his point, he'll let ya go if y'want. Dough he does have mo' t'say."

Rogue was surprised and so she didn't move. Remy smiled and moved some of her long hair off her shoulder as if he just wanted to be touching her in some way.

"Ya crazy." Rogue muttered.

Remy laughed at this. "Dat I am. But so are you. An' y' didn' walk away so I'm gonna speak now. Y'gonna let me?" She nodded. "Look, I know dat y'won't let someone get close t'ya cuz ya can't touch, but you can't be lonely forever. You also know dat people go t'rough more den one relationship in dey're life. My guess is dat yo haven't yet. Not wit' a guy. I'm only tryin' t'be realistic when I say dat it very well might not last fo'ever. But dun yo t'ink it'd be wort' a try?"

Rogue just stared at him. She then shook her head. "No! Cause Ah'll just end up gettin' hurt." She laughed bitterly. "How could ya last without touch?" **But he wouln' have ta.**

"Cherie, a part of life is getting' hurt-"

"Trust meh, Ah now."

"but Remy has no intention o' doin' it to you. Tell me, do yo really hate me?"

Rogue choked for a second. How was she supposed to answer that? "Ah don't know ya Swamp Rat. All Ah know is the flirtin' that y'show me."

Remy took her hand. "Den would y'take de tihme t'find out?" 

Rogue looked at him. How was she supposed to answer _that? And why did he insist on touching her? It was hard to think when he was. _

She sighed. "What do ya mean by that?"

Remy pulled her a little closer. "Jus' a date. No pressure."

Rogue looked at their hands. What would the harm be in one date? She sighed. "Fihne… no pressure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I've been SOOOOOOOOOOO busy. I know I know, took me forever and this is so short. Not to mention I have a bit of writers block. Doh! *sighs* Yackie. Oh, and I'm sorry if the Rogue/Remy thing was corny. . Probably was but I wanted to start to develop a better relationship between them. Probably should have saved it for a time when I didn't have writers block. Oh well… too late. **

**Personage- O.o! Cookie!!! *snatches it and eats it greedily.***

**Rogue4787- Sorry if you didn't like that Rogue's finally partially given into Remy. As for Rogue being freaked of Risty, I'm taking it as she's never really had a friend before so she doesn't relly know if that  normal thing. Sh's had no experience with that. As for Risty liking Remy, not really, but she pretends too. Like she did when Rogue liked Scott and Risy pretended to be her friend. Ya know? And I'm glad you like the Piotr thing. ^_^**

**Please forgive me for the delay. And I'm sorry in advance if(probably will) it takes me a long time to get around to it again.**

^Crysala^


	25. Cajun and Goth? Aussie and Nova Romian? ...

Rogue pulled her long hair up into a high ponytail. However, once she glanced in the mirror she made a face. Doing this put her white streaks prominently through the center. It didn't look bad, but she didn't want it. She took the pony-tail down and re-did it, except this time with the white streaks out. 

She was wearing a knee length black skirt with black netted tights. She wore ankle high boots with it. For a shirt she wore a black tank top with a see through over shirt that buttoned to the waist but the material continued down to slightly past her thighs. She wore a black chocker with a silver honk in the front. She wore thick blood red lipstick, dark eye shadow, and thick black eyeliner and Mascara.

There was a knock at the door and Rogue turned to look at it. "Come in." She called.

Piotr opened the door, walked in, and then closed it behind him. "Are you sure this is smart to do?" He asked her cautiously.

"Yah mean, go on a date with Remy?" Rogue asked. "Of course not! But perhaps it'll at least make 'em shut up fo' a while." Rogue replied.

Piotr shook his head. "He'll only think he's gotten closer to you. I really don't think you should go." Piotr said in a concerned voice.

Rogue laughed. "Jus' this once Petey. Ah know he's probably gonna hurt meh, but Ah'm just goin' ta have ta deal with it. He did make a point tha other day. Perhaps he didn't say it word fo' word, but he implied it: Ah've nevah been directly hurt by someone Ah've been with, because Ah've nevah been with anyone, Ah just know they will. Every girl who dates at one point in their lihves are gonna get hurt." She didn't exactly know how to explain it but Piotr caught on.

"Rogue, yes, they do get hurt, but you don't have to! Many of those girls can easily move on. I really hate to tell you this, you know that, but you can't exactly just move on to another guy and get over it by finding a different one." He said carefully.

Rogue sighed. "Ah know, but what's life without risks?"

"Now that sounded like Remy." Piotr said pointedly. 

Rogue blushed slightly. "Ah believe he said somethin' lihke that ta me." She muttered. 

A flash of concern passed through his eyes. "Rogue, I like the guy, I really do, but he's not good to women. Well, he is, but he hurts them. It's just the way he is, I don't even think he sees it as cruel, but he still does it."

Rogue sighed and bit her lip. "Maybe Ah shouldn't…" 

There was a sharp knock on the door and both Piotr and Rogue turned to look at it. "Yes?" Rogue asked.

"Y'ready cherie?" Remy's voice questioned from the other side of the door. 

Rogue winced and looked at Piotr. She put a hand on his covered arm and gave him a reassuring smile. "If he hurts meh, Ah'll make sure that he pays." She said softly to him.

Piotr nodded and sighed, then motioned for her to leave. Rogue smiled at him and hurried for the door. She opened it to see the always handsome Remy. He had a grin placed firmly on his lips and he studied her for a second. This irritated her and she grabbed his elbow and pulled him away from the door frame which he had been leaning against. "Let's jus' get this ovah with, okay?" She growled as she let go of his elbow.

"Now now mon cher." Remy's smooth voice spoke into her ear as he stopped her by snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her back. "Remy dun t'ink dat yo'd have dressed up so if y'didn' wanna do dis at all." He pointed out.

Rogue blushed and almost wanted to linger where she was. This frightened her and Piotr's warnings went through her head. "LeBeau, if ya don't want meh backing out now Ah suggest ya let go o' me." She growled.

Remy let go with a chuckle and bowed. "As y'say mademoiselle."

Rogue shook her head and made her way out of the house. Remy went straight over to his bike and hoped on. Rogue got on behind him and with a sigh of reluctance, wrapped her arms around his waist knowing he wouldn't hold back on the gas. 

~

Piotr walked into the living room where John sat with a big bowl of popcorn in his lap as he watched… cartoons? Piotr shook his head and sat down with a sigh.

"You look bored mate." John said, stuffing his mouth full of popcorn. 

Piotr shook his head. "They left for their date." Piotr explained. 

John nodded and continued to watch the TV, not noticing the worried expression on his comrade's face. 

As commercials came on John whined and glanced at the large Russian who had a distant look on his face. He set aside the bowl that now only had seeds at the bottom and turned to the man. "Let's go do something."

Piotr looked up at him. "Like what?"

John shrugged. "I'm sure we can think of something to do. Let's just go to downtown Bayville and find something interesting." 

"What you define as interesting is often not to me." Piotr pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm bored, let's go." He then looked as if he got an idea. "We could spy on Rogue and Remy."

Piotr looked at him, slightly shocked by what he had said. "What?"

"Yeah! I know you're worried about the Goth and I just want to see Remy be slapped upside the head when he starts flirting with random girls." John said, a wicked smile on his face.

"It's not funny." Piotr stated.

"Come one mate, you act as if you like the Sheila." John accused. 

Piotr shook his head. "We're friends."

"A guy and a girl aren't aloud to be friends." John said with a laugh. Piotr gave him a scolding look and John sighed. "Alright, alright, I know your just friends. Sheesh, you take all the fun away." John whined. "Still, let's go spy on them!"

"John…" Piotr said unsurely. 

"Come on! You know you want to!" The Aussie said, jumping to his feet and nearly bouncing once there.

Piotr sighed. "Come on! We don't have all day. The way Remy drives they're probably three-quarters to town if not there already!"

"John…" Piotr said, looking torn. He then sighed, settling on the excuse that if he didn't go, John would pester him all night, and Rogue wouldn't want him to be miserable… "Fine!"

~

They came to a stop in front of a rather fancy restaurant. This slightly surprised Rogue. She had thought for sure it'd be straight off to some dance club or bar. He was probably saving that for later in the night… 

"Coming mon cher?" He asked once he was off the bike. Rogue realized she had been merely staring at the restaurant and quickly got off. Remy then held his arm out to her. She stopped and looked at it warily. "It ain't gunna bite p'tite. Remy just figured dat we should be formal, fo' de people here. Dey be wantin' good mannered people in dere."

Rogue laughed, but took the arm. "Then ya shouldn't be goin' in there now should ya swamprat?" She questioned.

Remy put his free hand to his heart and feigned hurt. "Dat not nice cherie! Remy can be quite mannered if he wish so. He ain't as ignorant as one might believe." He said, his grin still plastered on his face.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ya keep believin' that Remy."

By now they had made their way inside and a well dressed man behind a podium looked up at them. He seemed slightly annoyed by their clothing, mostly Rogue's. Remy was wearing a pretty normal outfit, nothing outrageous, but not fancy either. The couple obviously didn't please the waiter.

"Reservations?" He said through clenched teeth, his nose slightly upturned. 

"LeBeau." Remy replied, ignoring the man and turning to look at Rogue. She really did look great that night. 

The man put his finger to the paper and trailed down. His finger stopped once, his lip twitched almost into a scowl, then the finger continued down the paper. He looked up, "Sorry, no LeBeau." 

Remy's smile didn't fade, though his eyes did show a slight irritation. "L-E-B-E-A-U. De B be capitalized. I know it's dere. Please, look again."

"I'm sorry sir, but it's not here." The man replied quickly, too quickly. 

Swiftly Remy's hand slipped to the clip board that the names were on and turned it around. The man gasped and grabbed a hold, but it was too late, Remy had turned it around and put his hand on the name. "LeBeau." 

The man's scowled deepened but he violently pulled out two menus and silently made his way to a couple of seats. Remy grinned at Rogue and put an arm around her shoulders and before letting her pull away, began to lead her after the grouchy man. 

~

"Where did they go? I don't see his bike anywhere." John complained as he drove slowly down the street. Yes, Piotr had surrendered the steering wheel to John, feeling too guilty about doing this. 

"Let's just go, we really shouldn't be doing this." Piotr said, not even glancing at the red head, but instead continuing to stare out his window absently. 

"Alright, let's go-"

"No, never mind. Just…" He trailed and shook his head.

John grinned. "There's a dark side to all of us mate, you can let yours show once and in a while." 

"Shut up John."

~

Rogue sat in front of her food eating silently. She felt quite self-conscious since Remy seemed to be ignoring his own food and was just staring at her. Finally, she set her fork down. "What?!" 

"Jus' wonderin' 'bout where ya come from. Obviously de south…"

"Ya."

There was a short pause while Remy waited for an answer but Rogue obviously wasn't going to. He chuckled. "Well, what state?"

Rogue sighed. "Caldecott, Mississippi." She replied simply. 

"It nice dere?" She nodded. There was another short pause. **Rogue really wants t'make dis difficult fo' me doesn't she. It's only six… **"So, Mystique took care o' yo?"

Rogue nodded, then shook her head. "Irene took care o' me, Mystique more lihke… trained meh. Well, she trained meh ta fight." 

"Y' implyin' dat dis Irene taught yo stuff too?" Remy questioned.

Rogue nodded.

"Like what?"

Rogue sighed. "Since Ah was a little girl she taught me how ta be lady like. Ah've givin' up on that long since." Remy nodded. "She taught me many things though; the guitar, ta swim, sew, cook, how ta play tha piano, and even read. She's blind, so that still kinda amazes me." Rogue shrugged.

"Blind? Y'learned all dat from a blind woman?" Remy asked, slightly surprised. Rogue nodded and Remy chuckled. "Eit'er she be a good teacher o' yo a good student."

"Both really. She wasn't happy about the me training ta fight at first though. She was even mo' upset when Mystique began ta teach meh how ta ride the motorcycle. She thought it was enough that Ah could drive."

"Y'know how t'ride a bike?" Remy asked, a grin gracing his lips. 

Rogue nodded, then rolled her eyes. "It's easier ta drive fast then. When ya're drivin' ya're in control. It's kinda nerve rackin' when someone's driving lihke a maniac and ya're not tha one in control." Rogue explained. 

Remy laughed, knowing quite well it was him she was talking about. "I'd like t'see ya at de controls one o' dese days den."

"Alright, Ah'll drive home." Rogue replied, a grin on her own face. 

Remy shook his head. "Not wit' my crotch rocket."

Rogue continued to grin. "What, ya don't trust meh?"

"It's not a matter o' trust p'tite, it's a matter o' love."

"Ahhh, Ah see how it is, ya love the bike more then me."

"Now, now, Remy never said dat."

"Then what were ya sayin' swamprat?" Rogue asked.

"Yo'd like t'know wouldn' y'?" Remy teased. 

Rogue rolled her eyes and her grin diminished. Remy was slightly disappointed at the absent of a smirk on her face and decided to find out a little more. 

"So, y'miss Mystique?"

Rogue shrugged. "A lil. We weren't that close. She wasn't usually there fo' me, just fo' mah training." Rogue explained nonchalantly. Remy, however, felt that she wasn't so indifferent to it. 

"So dere's not'ing yo miss about de woman? Or de life y'had before comin' here?" 

"Ah miss Irene." Rogue said, her eyes were now unfocused. "Tha woman was lihke a real mother, ya know? Ah mean, when Ah was a little girl we did all sorts o' things. She was basically tha only friend Ah evah had. It was-" She stopped and looked down at her plate, a contemplative look on her face.

"What is it?" Remy asked, any hints of a grin gone. 

Rogue shook her head. "Ah don't know why Ah'm tellin' ya any o' this." She straightened up and looked straight at him, but avoided eye-contact. "What about you? What was ya're past like?"

"Y'don't like tellin' people about yo'self do y'? Y're not used t'people listenin' t'how yo feel." Remy stated.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "It's none o' their business and Ah don't even want them to."

"That's a lie Rogue." Remy said soberly.

"A lie? And how would you know Mr. LeBeau?" Rogue question, annoyance flashing behind her emerald eyes. 

"No one wants t'be ignored-"

"Ah do."

"No one does." He said firmly. Rogue looked him in the eye then. His red on blacks were hidden behind sunglasses though. She sighed and dropped her gaze to her food. 

"Ya don't know me Remy."

Remy got up and moved over to her booth and sat down next to her. He took her chin in a gloved hand and he tipped her head up so she was looking at him again. "I hit a nerve didn' I? I'm sorry, mon cherie. Dey never listened to y'did dey?"

Rogue pulled away then. "O' course they did. Irene was good t'me!" She growled defensively. 

Remy nodded. "Yo right, dey probably would, but what y'needed Rogue, was friends."

"Ah've got one." Rogue said, looking away from him.

"Guys can be nice an' all, but dey'll never understand women like ot'er women do." Remy said in his smooth voice.

**When did he come t'get so carin'? **She thought to herself, trying to convince herself she was annoyed by him. Yet, she wasn't really. She was alone, and he had finally figured it out. She hadn't imagined that it'd be such a hard thing to figure out and she knew that Piotr knew it. There wasn't much either him or Piotr could do though. And John, he was such a crazy person that he couldn't keep his mind set on one thing long enough to analyze it; unless it was fire. Not that this ever bugged her, she loved his craziness. 

"Remy, jus' drop it." Rogue said, scooting over slightly so there was more space between them.

Remy decided that it was probably best to let her be at the moment, although he didn't want to. However, he moved over to his original side of the table and grabbed her hands. "Finish eatin' and Remy'll show y'what a good time is." He said, his grin once again there.

Rogue looked up at him and this somehow cheered her. **Good. **She thought to herself. **Ah hate broodin'… even though Ah'm so great at it. **She scowled at herself then smiled at Remy. **Alright then, Ah'll stop broodin' and just try ta have a good time. **

~

Piotr and John had resulted to searching by foot. "Doesn't look like they're around here anywhere mate. I think we should turn back now."

Piotr shrugged, slightly relieved that they hadn't found them, and a little unnerved by it as well. However, when John turned around to head back to the car he noticed a girl waving good-bye to a blond teenager. The teenager that held his attention though had dark hair. It was the same girl he had met at that teen dance club only a few days ago. It was Magma; her real name being Amara. Next to her was Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde. 

"Hey, Petey, let's go talk to the Sheilas. I've got a soft spot for the shorter one." He said, making his way over toward them. Piotr grabbed his shoulder though and John looked at him questionatly. "What?"

"We shouldn't."

"We shouldn't have been trying to spy on Remy and Rogue either... So, what's your point?"

Piotr sighed and John shrugged his shoulder free and made his way over to them. "What a coincidence." He said, coming up in front of the three. Piotr was behind John and shaking his head. 

Kitty, Kurt, and Amara's attention turned to them. Amara was immediately blushing. "Erm, like, what do you want?" Kitty asked slightly rudely. She was still mad at the Pyro for being rude to her at the club. 

"Just to acquaint myself with lovely Amara here." He said, thinking of everything he had picked up after watching Remy's constant flirtations with other girls. 

Piotr shook his head and Amara blushed. Kitty looked annoyed and Kurt just looked as if he didn't know what to be thinking. 

Kitty opened her mouth to speak but Kurt broke in then. "Vell, nice to see you two, but ve must be on our vay. I'm starved."

"I don't want to go back yet." Amara said, looking at the blue haird teenager. 

"Like, come on Amara. We've already told you that they're our enemies." Kitty said, scowling at John. John just laughed, obviously amused by this. 

"You two can go, I'm staying."

"You know, you can be really dense sometimes!" Kitty said, her annoyance increasing. She usually wasn't rude, but she wasn't about to leave a young teenager alone with two powerful, male, mutants. 

Amara glared at Kitty and Kurt laughed nervously. Kitty let out a sigh and she turned to Kurt. "Go ahead and go back, I'll like, keep an eye on her. It's not like they can touch her if I'm near, and they kinda like, can't keep me from being near." Kitty pointed out.

Kurt nodded. "Alright, but make sure you two are back before curfew. Logan vould zrow a fit if you vere late! Especially since it's a school night." 

Kitty looked at Amara. "Do we agree that we'll be back before curfew?"

Amara nodded.

Kurt nodded then too and in a cloud of smoke was gone. 

"So, where do you want to go?" Amara asked John, turning to him.

"I know a place just a couple blocks down. It's a blue building, though I've forgotten what it's called."

Kitty sighed and said in a lazy voice, "It's a couple's night only."

"Great! Amara can be my date, and Piotr can be yours!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Been busy, as always. It's longer then usual so be happy. Lol. I was going to have the whole date in this chapter, but then I decided to put more John and Piotr so…. This is what you get. **

**aragornlover- **I've written more…

**D.c****- **When I read your review I had to laugh at what you said about reeling you in then pulling back. Lol. Yeah, I can be evil. I hope you enjoyed this chap though. And… UPDATE IMPURE THOUGHTS! I've been waiting forever! Please *gets on knees and begs* Pwease?!

**Cuddness****- **Well… I got it out a little faster…

**HieiandTouyaLover****- **Yup, cookies are good. *hands you some cheez itz*

**Danfred****- **Yup, I updated. ^_^ And I'm glad you like the conversation between Rogue and Remy. I'm trying to get them to actually talk a bit more. Hard to do when you're trying to make Rogue oh so resilient to the sexy Cajun. Lol. 

**Caliente****- **Yup, I'm alive. And had you meant Kiotr hintings? You said kietro. Well, I'm working on the Kiotr and Amyro as I'm sure you can tell. Hope you enjoy. 

**ishandahalf****-**I'm glad you enjoyed the conversation between Rogue and Remy in the last chapt. I was worried it was a bit… corny. I think that with a lot of my work. Lol. Well… there was a little Romy in this… happy? Lol. :P 

**Rogue77****- **Alright, I'm waiting for a long and better review then. :P

**PomegranateQueen****- **Addicting? I'll take that as a compliment. Lol. 

**Personage****- ***grabs the cookie and says some words that sound mostly like* Mfff mrumph mrrf *because of the cookie in mouth.*

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass****- **Yup, I updated.

**T. ****–**Liked the Rogue and Gambit time? Well, here was a little more…I think. Hmmm… lol

**babymar****-mar**** (nsi)****- **I've written more…

**Rogue4787****- **Glad you liked the Romyness and all. I tried to have her give in a little bit more, but not too much so quickly. You know what I mean? I'm glad you like it though and I don't need a Remy clone to continue. Though *sighs dreamily* That'd be awesome. I do this for fun. ^_^ Though, a Remy clone would be a nice side dish. ^_~

**Blink182dbzluver****- **I updated. 

**cool-chick-rae****- **Oh yes, I defiantly agree.

**mad**** eye****- **Don't worry, I plan on keeping it up. 

**Rogue1206****- **Posted

**Melphis****- **I've updated. 

**Purple Rose Fairy- **Glad you like the idea of a date. As for Wanda sounding like an escaped lunatic, I'm sure from Pietro's point of view she is. Lol

**Red Fox7****- **lol. I don't think you lost your mind. :P That would be sad. But the big question is… did you have it in the firt place? Lol. Just kidding.

**Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed, now hit the purple review button and tell me what ya'll think. **

^Crysala^


	26. Cajun and Goth? Aussie and Nova Romian? ...

Rogue found herself walking beside the cajun down a park. It was dark, but not too dark, and mostly empty.  
  
"Ya're doin' good so far cajun." Rogue commented as she glanced up at the almost full moon.  
  
"'Course Remy is, he actually care 'bout dis one." Remy replied, looking down at her with a sincere look.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "So how many women have ya taken here?"  
  
"Haven't. Dere been ot'er parks, but not dis one. Remy brought yo here cause he's taken no ot'ers."  
  
Rogue looked at him, not knowing what to think of that.  
  
As they came to a bench Remy took one of Rogue's gloved hands and sat, pulling her gently with him. She sighed but allowed him to.  
  
"Are y'happy, wit Magneto?" Remy asked.  
  
Rogue was slightly surprised by this question. "Ah think so. Ah mean, Ah never really thought about it. Why?"  
  
Remy shrugged. "Jus' wonderin'"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Is Remy happy? 'Course he is, he'd leave if he wasn'."  
  
"How'd ya know mah name?" Rogue asked suddenly. She had wondered a lot about that ever since he had called her by it.  
  
"Dat? Figured dat one out de way t'eifs do. Mags keeps files on all his employees. Yo hadn't come yet but he had y'on file. Marie Darkholm, aka: Rogue."  
  
"He keeps files..." She said blankly, remembering the ones he had given her on the Brotherhood. She then looked at him again. "Ah doubt Magneto keeps those things in that areas were aloud ta go."  
  
Remy smirked. "Remy be a t'eif cherie. Y'don't t'ink he stays only in de designated area do yo?"  
  
Rogue shook her head amused. "Course not."  
  
Remy smiled and put a hand on her far shoulder. He pulled her toward him, and after a moment of hesistation, Rogue put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"See, dat's not dat bad is it?  
  
"Don't get cocky swamprat."

.  


.

  
"We shouldn't be doing this 'Mara." Kitty whispered to the young girl.  
  
"Oh lighten up!" Amara said exasperated.  
  
"This is it." John announced as they came upon the place. "Pool, arcade, air hockey, and dancing."  
  
"Beat you at air hockey!" Amara challenged.  
  
"No way! I'm the champion!"  
  
"He's telling the truth on that one." Piotr said with a laugh.  
  
"We'll see." Amara replied as she entered the building.  
  
Kitty sighed for probably the twentith time before following her stubborn friend inside.

.  


.

  
"Cherie?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Yo awake dere?" Remy asked, looking down at the head on his shoulder.  
  
"Nope, Ah'm sound asleep." Rogue replied, rolling her eyes and lifting her head.  
  
"Y'tired?" Remy asked.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Wanna go t'one o' Remy's favorite places?" Remy asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Rogue replied. Wherever it was a lot of peple were probably going to be there.  
  
Remy ran a thumb over her knuckles. "Want t'jus' sit here den?"  
  
Rogue shrugged. Sitting there like that just felt right, but at the same time all-wrong. This wasn't real, Remy was just messing with her like all the rest. "Remy... how'm Ah suppose ta know Ah'm not another game of ya'res? Tha untouchable, tha perfect challenge... ya know."  
  
Remy sighed. "Remy knows. An' he admits dat y'were at first. But, de harder I tried de more y'fought. Y'were so confident dat I couldn't have an interest in yo, like it won' even dat I..." He shook his head. "Remy guess it started as pity, but not anymore. Dat not what y'need. Remy been tryin' t'give to yo what y'need but y'haven' been lettin' me. Not dat Remy blames ya. Piotr dough, he been good fo y', an you fo' him.' Remy explained.  
  
Rogue just sat there for a second. He sounded sincere, and she wanted to believe him...

.  


.

  
Kitty and Piotr sat at a table as Amara and John played a heated game of air hokey. John had four points and Amara two.  
  
Nope, John had just scored another point and was grinning like a maniac.  
  
"You suck!" Amara exclaimed frustrated.  
  
Kitty shook her head. "Five bucks says you're friend will win." She said to Piotr.  
  
Piotr shook his head. "No bet, John'll win no doubt. He's only got to get three points." He pointed out.  
  
"Alright, new deal. Amara will get like, only one more point before he wins." Kitty amended.  
  
"Alright. I think she'll get more." Piotr said.  
  
"You guys betting on us?!" John demanded as Amara pulled out the puck.  
  
Kitty nodded, a slight smirk on her face. These guys didn't seem that bad.  
  
"So, like, pardon my asking but, what are you guys doing with Magneto?" Kitty asked Piotr. "I mean, do you really believe that..." She shook her head.  
  
Piotr shrugged. "I do what I have to."  
  
"What-?"  
  
"Yahoo!  
  
"You suck so bad!" Amara growled.  
  
"I know, it's great." John teased.  
  
Amara pulled out the puck, put it on the table, and hit it as hard as she could.  
  
Kitty again shook her head. "I like, think 'Mara's taking it too seriously."  
  
"You should see John when it looks like he's loosing." Piotr commented.  
  
"Sounds scary."  
  
"It is." He looked at her and their eyes met.  
  
"Ha! HA!"  
  
"Cheep shot!"  
  
"No way!" Amara's voice. Piotr looked away from Kitty to see the two. "That was fair!"  
  
Kitty laughed. "One more and you'll win," She reminded Piotr.  
  
Piotr nodded, still watching the game that had resumed. Kitty sighed. He wasn't easy to make conversation with but... he was really cute!  
  
She shook her head. Bad thoughts.  
  
"Ha! Another point for me!" Amara exclaimed.  
  
"Now that was just luck!"  
  
"Yeah uh huh." Amara rolled her eyes.  
  
Kitty groaned. "Guess I like, owe you five bucks huh."  
  
Piotr shook his head. "I don't want your money. I was just joking."  
  
Kitty shook her head and phased her hand through her purse and pulled out her wallet; everyone was too busy to notice; and pulled out five bucks. "Don't be silly. We like, made the bet." She handed him the bill.  
  
Piotr shook his head and didn't reach for it. "I don't want it. I don't need it."  
  
Kitty sighed and put it back into her wallet.  
  
"YES!" John exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "I win!"  
  
"Rematch! I call rematch!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Kitty sighed again. "You like to dance?"  
  
Piotr looked at the crowd of dancing teens then looked back to Kitty. He shook his head. "No. Not like that at least."  
  
Kitty looked to John and Amara. Both of them were consumed in their new game. She wanted to dance but for some reason she'd feel guilty leaving Piotr there alone.  
  
"Go ahead." Piotr said as if reading her thoughts.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll be fine. It's like watching television." He said, waving vaguely toward Amara and John.  
  
Kitty nodded and made her way over to the dance floor.

.  


.

  
Once again Rogue was walking beside Remy. They were headed to some club/bar. It felt weird though...the whole thing. She glanced at him. He seemed to feel her gaze and returned the look. "What?" He questioned.  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
Remy shook his head. "Dun know how y'did it."  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Survived down shout'. Wearin' all dose layers when it be so hot" Remy replied.  
  
Rogue gave him an odd look. She then looked down at her gloved hands. "Ya, it gets hard sometihmes." She took one off. "Ah guess ya just get used ta it. Ah mean, it feels weird when it's not in a glove now." She made to put her glove back on but Remy took hold of her covered wrist.  
  
"Dun put it back on yet. De streets not busy."  
  
"But if Ah were to bump inta anybody then-"  
  
"Den dey'd feel weak. No big deal cherie." Remy replied, taking the glove then letting go of her hand.  
  
Rogue sighed then shook her head. "Ah'd rather just-"  
  
"Out of my way dudes!" Someone called out. Rogue turned to look and saw a skateboarder heading toward her and Remy. Remy grabbed her arm and pulled her away. The skater went by then but his wrist met Rogue's bare hand that she had thrown out in an attempt to balance herself. She gasped, the boarder gasped, then he fell off his board.  
  
Rogue stumbled back and ripped the glove from Remy before hurrying into an ally that was near by.  
  
"Rogue, Rogue come back. He's gunna be fine." Remy said, hurrying after her. When he came to her she had one hand on the wall of one building and held her face in her other. She was turned away from him. "Rogue." He turned her to look at him to her back was to the wall. "What's wrong? De homme gun be fihne."  
  
"Ah'm tired of these images! Ah'm tired of being people Ah'm not! Ah'm all tha people in mah head! Ah've taken at least one tiny trait from each of tha people Ah've touched weather it be a memory Ah so often think is mah own and can hardly determine weather it be someone else's or mihne or it bein' a part of mah personality."  
  
Remy took her hands. They were both gloved now. "All dose t'ings, all dose traits y'get from dat persons experiences. Dey say dat wisdom comes from experience and cherie, wit' each touch y'gain mo' wisdom. Y'might not be really takin' on pieces o'dose people, but rat'er adaptin' t'what yo've now experienced."  
  
"But Ah haven't experienced dem Remy! Dose people have! Ah see what they've seen, Ah steal dat from dem, not experience it mahself, as Rogue... whoever she is... One moment of havin' mah hand free of that thing around mah hand an' look what happens. No surprise there." She finished scornfully.  
  
"Cherie, yo're not stealin' from dem. Dey keep everyt'ing dey got-"  
  
"'Cept thay're consciousness."  
  
"yo just get it too."  
  
"Ya know, tha people from the record company's would still fihnd that as stealin'." Rogue pointed out.  
  
Remy laughed. "Dey never lived wit'out touch." He replied, caressing her cheek with his gloved hand. Rogue let out a shuddered sigh before lightly closing her eyes. "An' it also not be fair dat one should not be touched." She then felt lips on her own.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened and she made to step back but her heel hit the wall behind her. She considered pushing him away then but she didn't. Instead she closed her eyes and kissed him back.  
  
After a couple of seconds Remy pulled away, his eyes slightly wide. "Dat night... dat wasn't a dream... was it?"

.  


.

  
Kitty found herself dancing alone. It wasn't as fun dancing alone but she was still having fun. The music had a good beat there was just enough space for her to move. It was pretty crowded though.  
  
Suddenly she felt someone dancing with her, but it wasn't the kind of dancing she liked. She turned to look at the guy. "Hey, like, could you give me a little space?" Kitty asked politely.  
  
"What are you talking about? You've got plenty of space." The guy replied, not moving away.  
  
Kitty stepped back. "No, I don't, now please move away."  
  
"Awww, don't you like dancing with people."  
  
"Yeah, but like, not this close!" She replied, getting a little more aggressive.  
  
"All right all right." The guy replied, moving away.  
  
"Thanks." Kitty shook her head then began dancing again. It wasn't long though before she felt an arm around her waist. "Want to go have a drink with me?" The guy was back.  
  
"Like, what's you're problem? Just go away!" Kitty growled, pulling away.  
  
"What's You're problem lady? I'm just trying to be nice!" He said, taking her wrist as she pulled away.  
  
"You're totally not being nice, you're being pushy!"  
  
"Right, and how am I being pushy?"  
  
"Is there a problem here sir?"  
  
Kitty looked to the side to see Piotr. He was looking at the guy with a go-away-or-you-have-me-to-deal-with look.  


**................................................................................**

  
**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I have had a HORRIBLE case of writer's block for Months now. I've really been wanting to write this but haven't been able to because of it. It's not really gone either so it'll probably still take me some good periods of time before updating. ( So sad... really.**  
  
**Rogue77-** Nooo, you can't kill Amara. Glad you liked it. Lol. Can you even remember it now? Lol :P  
  
**Danfred-** lol. Glad you liked the waiter bit. I also realize that I updated even slower... SOOORY!  
  
**Turquoise-** Piotr's just afraid she's gonna get hurt. Lol.  
  
**ishandahalf-** Yes, the evil crack bunnies sighs Sorry it took me so long. Glad you liked the Rogue being hard on him. Let me know if you think she was a little too unhard on him this one. Lol. I've been trying to have her slowly relax when around him. Meh  
  
**Red Fox7-** Ah yes brotherhood again shifty glance Must work on that. lol  
  
**Miss Poisonous-** Glad you like the Rogue/piotr friendship And cool that I didn't but you with my Amyro (however that's spelt). Also, sorry if this wasn't one-sided enough. I was told closer to the beginning by some reviewers that it was too one-sided. Meh, can't make everyone happy. Lol  
  
**HieiandTouyaLover-** gobbles cookie That's a lot of cheez itz per minute! Lol  
  
**RoguesHeart-** SORRY it's taken me so long to update! : (  
  
**Extacy-** Yay! I'm not going to fast! I keep worrying that I am and I Really don't want to. : D. Or well, maybe this chap's changed your mind. I don't know. : ( I hope not. Lol  
  
**roguewannabe29-** : : ( :' ( SORRY! I really am! Writer's block. whimpers  
  
**Kitrazzle Fayn-** Glad you like it! Wow, I bet it did take you a while to read it. I'm surprised you had the patience to. Lol. I thank you though. And I'm glad you think everyone's in character. . 

**P.S. If you can tell that I didn't re-read this before posting... sorry. I figured, 'if I don't do it now, it's going to take me another month) sooo.... yeah**


	27. Cajun and Goth? Aussie and Nova Romian? ...

Rogue looked away. "It, it was an accident, that night."  
  
"But... how?" He took her glove off and entwined their fingers. "An'... yo had t'have known, so why'd y'keep it a secret?" Remy couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Ah... Ah thought that if Ah started to feel," She moved her hand away from his and held it to her chest. She felt awkward and slightly shy. Shy? She shook her head. "Ah thought Ah wouldn' be able ta handle it if Ah were ta lose that again. It would have jus' been bettah if ya wouldn't have known, ya couldn't have used it against me."  
  
"But I haven' used it against y'Rogue. And Remy dun plan t'." He took her hand again.  
  
Rogue let out a forced laugh. "Ya say that now, when ya've just found out." **Ah've gotta move, he's too close, and Ah'm trapped.** She thought, feeling her back against the building. However, she couldn't seem to get her legs to move.  
  
Remy shook his head and moved a piece of white hair out of her face. "Remy dun want t'hurt yo. He really dun. He does however, wanna have a good time with y'. After y'explain t'me why Remy's immune t'yo're power."  
  
.  
  
The guy looked up at Piotr and slowly released Kitty's wrist.  
  
"What, is she your girlfriend?" He asked. He was clearly frightened, but trying to not let on.  
  
"That doesn't matter. You should leave a lady alone when she asks you to." Piotr replied, putting a hand on Kitty's shoulder.  
  
The guy took a step back. "Fine." And he turned and left.  
  
Kitty looked up at Piotr with a smile. He returned the smile before turning and heading back to the table. Kitty just watched him go for a second before following him back.  
  
"Thank you, but you like, didn't have to do that." She told him, her blue eyes slightly confused.  
  
"Don't thank me. It was merely the way I was raised."  
  
Kitty sat down. "Raised? You mean in Russia. I mean, you are Russian... aren't you?" Piotr nodded. Kitty smiled slightly. "It's a cool accent."  
  
Piotr chuckled ever so lightly. "Surprised people here understand. I learned English very quickly."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To come here."  
  
There was a short silence before Kitty asked, "And why did you do that. I mean, you like, don't seem the type of person to be, you know, assosicated with a guy like Magneto."  
  
Piotr didn't answer for a while, but instead watched Amara and John. They were at it again at the Air Hockey table. "There is reasoning behind all actions." He replied simply.  
  
.  
  
"Remy guess dat makes sense." Remy commented as they walked along the sidewalk. Rogue had just explained to him how he could touch her. She wasn't sure where they were headed, but she didn't care at the moment.  
  
He smiled at her. "Unexpected turn o'events but welcomed non-the- less, non?"  
  
"Ah guess so." Rogue replied. Remy snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.  
  
"Y'guess?"  
  
"Ah guess."  
  
Remy shook his head, an amused smile on his face.  
  
After a little more time of walking he stopped in front of a building that was playing fairly loud music and there was the sound people talking and laughing.  
  
"This is a bar." Rogue pointed out.  
  
"Not'in' get's past yo' cherie."  
  
She gave him a look and he chuckled. "Yo'll like it." He assured her, leading her by the shoulders into the bar. It was pretty packed and their entrance certainly drew the attention of the girls in the bar. Rogue wanted to gag but controlled herself.  
  
"Y'know, if yo'd let loose a lil you could be like dem." Remy pointed out, noticing her look.  
  
Rogue looked at him and he sat down on a barstool in front of the counter. She made a face then shook her head. "Ah don' think so."  
  
"Non?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How old y'again?" Remy asked her.  
  
"Not old enough." Rogue replied, eyeing the bartender. She was currently at the register flirting with some guy.  
  
Remy got back up and led Rogue down a few seats. "Alrighty den, play along." He had sat down next to an attractive blonde. "Look dat way slightly."  
  
Rogue's eyes narrowed a bit as Remy turned ever so slighty so that it looked rather as if he were with the blonde then Rogue. Rogue sighed and shifted in the other direction.  
  
A different bartender walked over to Remy. "Anything you'd like sir?"  
  
"Oui. Two beers. Dun matter what kind."  
  
The bartender looked to the blonde then nodded and walked off. Remy shifted back over to look at Rogue. "Dey dun really care in dis place as long as dey have a way t'turn deir heads."  
  
"Whoevah said Ah even wanted a beer?" Rogue questioned.  
  
"Remy's seen y'wit' alchohol at home." Remy replied.  
  
"Ya usually saw me with a margarita or a daquery. Ah don't like this cheep stuff." Rogue replied.  
  
"Hafta be expensive huh?" Remy asked with a smirk.  
  
"Evah heard of a cheep date? Especially one with someone lihke me?" Rogue put a hand on her hip.  
  
Remy shook his head and laughed. "O' course not." He turned in his seat. "Umm... change dat order o' any beer t'a strawberry daquery and an any beer."  
  
The guy nodded and set Remy's beer down. Remy looked at Rogue. "Dat better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
.  
  
"And I like, take it you don't want to discuss those reasons?" Kitty asked.  
  
Piotr looked at her for a second. "No, not really."  
  
Kitty nodded. "Alright. I guess I can like, see how that would be awkward. I mean, you being an acolyte and all and like, me being an X-men. It must be weird like, talking to me at all. I guess it just like, didn't feel so much like it, I mean, you know, like I was talking to an acolyte, because, well, you seem different from the others. Not like I've, you know, actually met them in person, or like, talked to them, but, I mean, I'm probably..." She trailed as she noticed a small smile on Piotr's lips. He looked amused and oddly curious. "I'm rambeling aren't I? Aren't I? Of course I am. I like, do that a lot when I'm nervous. It's like, a really bad habbit of mine and sometimes I just like, can't stop," He was still looking at her with that odd expression. "Sorry, you must be annoyed. I'm sorry."  
  
"No... it's, uhhh, cute."  
  
Kitty blushed slightly and looked down.  
  
Piotr looked concerned. "Did I, say something wrong?"  
  
Kitty shook her head. "Ooh, no, not at all! It was actually kinda sweet" Her blush deepened.  
  
.  
  
"They're flirting?"  
  
"They're flirting."  
  
"They're flirting!"  
  
John shook his head. "Hard for you to believe Sheila?"  
  
"It's Kitty!"  
  
"Yeeeeaaah?"  
  
"You heard her earlier! She was narotic about us coming here with you guys. Hanging out with the enemy and all. Well, she was with Lance for a while so that makes senes but _still_! How can she get mad at me when..." She pointed at the two.  
  
John elbowed her. "Hey, don't give her a hard time about it. I don't think I like her much, but Piotr seems to like her and he's in need of a chick."  
  
Amara looked up at him. "I have to give her a hard time! She gave me one."  
  
John shook his head. "If you don't give her a hard time, perhaps she'll help you come out here and see me more often."  
  
She grinned. "Hmmm.... You make a point."  
  
.  
  
Rogue had gotten her drink and was sipping at it. It was her first one, but Remy was on his third drink.  
  
"No, yo' should have been dere when John decided t'buy some cat nip an' see how Sabertoot' would react. It was hillarious! Y'wanna see some freaky stuff, bring some o' dat in de house!" Remy replied, laughing at the thought. Rogue couldn't help but laugh either. It sounded funny.  
  
"Ah may jus' have ta do that sometihme. Ah'm pretty sure that cat'll kill me though." She replied.  
  
Remy continued to laugh and shook his head.  
  
It was then that the female bartender Rogue had seen earlier came toward them, swinging her hips and a fakey smile on her face.  
  
"Heeeeey." She said, stopping in front of Remy and putting her elbows down on the counter in front of him. Remy sat back slightly and looked at her.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
Rogue looked from the girl to Remy.  
  
The girl glanced quickly at Rogue before speaking again. "Want another drink? On the house."  
  
Remy shrugged. "If yo payin', Remy's fine."  
  
The girl's smile broadened and she got up to go get his drink. Rogue was glaring at him.  
  
"What?" He asked, feeling her gaze on him.  
  
"Nothin' absolutely nothin'." Rogue replied, but it was obvious in her voice that it wasn't nothing.  
  
"Cherie-"  
  
"Here you go." The girl was back and she set the beer down in front of him. She glanced at Rogue again. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"  
  
"Aren't you a lil too ditzy ta be workin' here?" Rogue retorted.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and looked back at Remy.  
  
"Yo' shouldn' roll yer eyes-"  
  
"Oh it was nooothing." The girl assured him, her voice sugar coated. "She just looked young and it's my job." She looked back at Rogue. "Do you have an ID?"  
  
"No. Ah didn' think Ah'd be interrogated! And he drove."  
  
The girl laughed. "You have no form of identification on you?"  
  
"No! Do Ah need ta spell it out fo' ya?"  
  
The girl looked back at Remy. "You're girlfriend's got quite the attitude."  
  
"She's not exactly Remy's girlfriend."  
  
Rogue looked at him, her eyes narrowed. No, she wasn't, but she knew if it had been a guy he would have let that slip.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess she won't mind if I do this then." And the girl bent down and kissed him.  
  
Rogue scowled and stood up. She didn't wait long for Remy. He hadn't moved away and that was all she needed to know. She retrieved fifteen dollars and put it on the table before walking out of the bar, her fists clenched tight.  
  
She walked quickly in the direction they had come. She didn't look back to see if he was following. He'd have said something if he were... wouldn't he?  
  
She came to a stop as she reached the ally, the ally he had found out that he could touch her. She moved in front of the spot she expected she had been pinned and thrust her fist as hard as she could into that spot. Then, with a suppressed growl of rage, continued on.  
  
How could he do that?! She'd known from the beginning it was all a game. **All o' it, and Piotr warned me. Heh! Ah told him Ah'd be careful, that no mattah what he did Ah wouldn't get hurt...** she sighed. **Ah guess Ah lied.** She hated to admit it to herself, but she'd let herself get hope. She'd opened up to him even! At least somewhat. And of course, as she had known originally, it was just a game, a game she'd lost.  
  
She'd thought she had been stronger then that...  
  
She turned again to the wall and punched it with even more strength. Her knuckles hurt but she didn't care. She really didn't care.  
  
.  
  
"It's like, getting late Amara; we have to be back before curfew. I think we're already late for that though..."  
  
Amara sighed and turned to John. "She's right. We should get going. See you later I guess."  
  
John nodded. "See you later." And he bent down slightly and kissed her shortly. Her eyes widened and she just stared at him. He had to supress a laugh.  
  
A hand on his shoulder reminded him that they too should be going.  
  
"Good-bye Katya." And they were making their way out of the place.  
  
"You probably shouldn't have kissed her."  
  
"Oh it was nothin mate, it'll be fine."  
  
Piotr shook his head and made his way for the car. As he got there, he noticed someone leaning against it. They had their arms crossed over their chest and was looking out at a park across the street.  
  
"Rogue?" Piotr asked, he sounded surprised.  
  
She turned her head and looked at him.  
  
"Aww man, does this mean I don't get the front?" John asked. He had been halfway around the car when he'd noticed her.  
  
"Back John."  
  
John cursed under his breath and got in when Piotr unlocked the doors. Rogue got in then too.  
  
Sitting down in the driver's seat, Piotr turned to look at Rogue. He was trying to determine just how to word what he was thinking when John cut in. "Aren't you suppose to be on a date with Gambit?"  
  
"Ah'm not_ supposed_ ta be doin' anythang." Rogue replied dryly. She looked out the window and away from them.  
  
Piotr started up the car.  
  
"Well, how'd you know we were in town?" John asked.  
  
"Ah hadn't. Ah saw the car."  
  
.  
  
When they got home Remy wasn't there. Rogue pretended not to care; not to notice. She went straight to her room and changed. From there, it was straight to the gym. She spent over an hour in there trying to work herself until she collapsed. Piotr had noticed her ecesseive time in there though and finally came in. Rogue was sweating and the hair that had fallen loose of her pony-tail were matted against her cheeks and neck.  
  
"Rogue?" He asked carefully as she punched at the punching bag. She didn't respond. "Rogue, please."  
  
"Jus' say ya told me so." Rogue replied, her voice slightly scornful.  
  
Piotr shook his head and walked toward her. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the punching bag. "Stop! Now, you're going to hurt yourself."  
  
"So?" Rogue growled, trying to move her shoulder out of his grip. He didn't release her.  
  
"Rogue! What happened?"  
  
"Exactly what ya said would! Happy?"  
  
"No! Why would you think that." It was a statement more then a question.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Ah don't know."  
  
Piotr let go of her shoulder and she didn't try to begin her excerise again. Instead she sat down on a pile of mats.  
  
"Want to tell me what happened now?" Piotr asked.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "It's nothin' Ah'll be fine."  
  
"Rogue." He replied firmly. She sighed.  
  
"Alraght." She shook her head and began to explain. After she got done explaining that she had been in the park when she saw their car the door opened. It was John.  
  
"Hey Sheila, Mags wants to see ya." John told her.  
  
Rogue looked at Piotr, who yet hadn't gotten a chance to reply to her story. He looked away. He still was pretty angry at the man.  
  
Rogue sighed. **Great, just what Ah need.** "Ah'm comin'." She told John before heading off to Magneto's office.  
  
**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Sorry again about the delay. Man, I'm gonna be saying that in every A/N. This was longer then normal though so be happy! Please? Lol. Annnyway, I'm not going to reply to the review things this time like usual cuz, well, I'm lazy. Yup I'm just too lazy. After all the work it took me to get that stuff done, yeah, I think Imma go easy on the replies.  
  
Oh, and don't kill me. Please? Got several threats of getting killed (:-S) in my reviews, (lol) and I'm guessing this chapt here doesn't help...  
  
Crysala**


	28. Irritation and frustration

Rogue laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. She still hadn't changed out of her evening clothes. She was too busy thinking about her conversation with Magneto. That man… Irene had sent her off to him. Why? Because either way she'd get involved with it. At least the other way she'd have had a choice. Well, she always had a choice, but not one like this.

Magneto had finally used something against her. He was using her love of Piotr. That man had become like a brother to her somehow, like real family. It was something she'd never _really _had, despite Irene and Mystique. Irene had been like a teacher. She always taught her how to do things, how to take care of herself in a home-like enviroment, taught her piano, violen, guitar, horse-back riding, all those kind of lady like, down south things. It hadn't been Irene's wish that Rogue would learn to fight, but it hadn't been her choice, it had been Mystique's. And Mystique, Mystique had been like a trainer. Therefore, Rogue really never had felt like she had much of a mother, a family. She found that in Piotr and now…

Ah knew I should nevah let mahself get close to people. Mystique had warned meh. She thought to herself as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

If Rogue left the team then Magneto would discontinue his payments on Piotr's sister's medical bills. If Piotr left he'd discontinue the payments on his sister's medical bills.

Rogue felt anger build up in her chest. She closed her eyes as if her eyelids could restrain the rage. Sure she had been lonely at Irene's place, but at least this wouldn't have happened. Now Piotr's sister's life was being determined by the loyalty of two people and Rogue didn't even want to think about Remy. She couldn't help it now though, his name had popped into her head.

How could he do that?! And now he knew, now he could hold it against her.

No, no he couldn't. She wasn't going to let him be able to hold it against her. The only way he could was if she let him and she wouldn't. He might have been the only person she could have seriously had a real relationship with, but not now. He'd been lying, of course he had. She _had _been a challenge and he thought he had won last night. His usual standard probably wasn't going merely as far as kissing, but up until that night he'd thought he couldn't even get that far.

None of it made sense, yet at the same time it made perfect sense. All of it just made her furious.

There was a knock at the door and Rogue opened her eyes. She sat up in her bed and looked at the door. "Come in."

Piotr opened the door. "What had he wanted?"

Rogue shook her head. "Nothin'"

"Look, about what happened with Remy, I'm-"

"Don't." Rogue interupted. "Ah'm gonna be fihne. Ya warned meh and Ah didn' listen. It's mah fault really, Ah can deal with it." Rogue told him.

"Rogue, it wasn't your fault. It was Remy's."

"Ah know, but Ah knew it couldn't be true. Ah dunno, he just seemed so sincere."

"He's good at that, he has to be."

"Ah just wish Ah could have seen through it."

Piotr sighed. "You set a record Rogue. You held him off so much longer then anyone else, don't feel bad about that."

Rogue supressed the urge to demand why not, to explain that she had known she wasn't suppose to be with anyone, but that sounded somehow silly.

"Ya know Petey, ya need ta find a girlfriend. She'd be pretty lucky."

Piotr blushed ever so slightly but otherwise he just shook his head. Rogue noticed it though and knew something was up. "Am Ah missin' somethin'? Do ya already?"

Piotr shook his head. "No, I do not." He replied.

"Then why the blush?"

Piotr merely shook his head again.

"Don't make meh zap it outta ya." Rogue threatened with a smile.

Piotr sighed, slightly amused. "I have… what would you Americans call it? A crush?"

Rogue nodded. "Yep, that's what we call it." Rogue assured him. He nodded. "Do Ah know her?"

"You've met her." Piotr nodded.

Rogue just smiled. If he didn't want to tell her, she'd respect that.  
  
.

It wasn't till the next morning that Remy arrived back at the house with a pounding headache. He was hung over, bad. Waking up in the bartender's bed had been a shock for Remy Lebeau. The woman had been gorgeous like all the rest, and really nothing had been new, nothing had been different, besides one thing… he hadn't wanted to be there. He hadn't wanted to spend the night with her. However, it was as if as soon as he had felt the buzz of liquor, he'd come back to himself, the one that didn't care about the way other women felt, the one that proudly lived his life as the Theif of Hearts, a king of hearts.

He only wanted one heart now…

And he'd lost it…

Or rather his chance. He didn't know if he ever had it really, and he didn't know why he cared. What, seriously, had made Rogue different? Nothing. Nothing! Or that's what he tried to tell himself. It didn't work now, and he walked into the house as if he were a droid, a droid with a couple loose circuts in its head.

Once inside Remy looked around. No one seemed to be awake yet. It was, after, very early. He had woken up with a crushing headache, obviously he'd drank more then usual and when he'd awoken he had wanted to go back to sleep, but he'd remembered then what had happened and it made him sick. Or perhaps that had been the alcohol. Whatever it had been, it made him leave then and return here.

Walking into the kitchen Remy grabbed a clean wash cloth. He turned the facet on and let some cold water wetten the materail. He then turned the water off, rung out some of the water, and placed the cloth on his face letting it wake him a little more. The cool morning air had done a pretty good job as he had sped home, but it hadn't been enough. He needed sleep, but he needed to talk to Rogue more.

Setting down the wash clothe he made his way upstairs. He went to his room first to change but as soon as he had, he made his way to Rogue's room.

Someone was waiting for him at her door.

"What are you doing, Remy?"

"I need t'talk t'Rogue."

"She's sleeping."

"Remy dun care, he needs t'talk t'her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now, leave her alone."

"Piotr, let me explain-"

"I don't need an explaination Remy. Rogue might want one later, but right now, you need to leave her alone."

"Piotr, I'm gon t'talk t'her now." Remy said firmly, walking toward her door.

Piotr grasped Remy's collar and pulled him back. "I said she wants to be left alone! You've messed around with her enough, don't you think she's had enough?!" Piotr was definatly upset.

"Homme, Remy ain't messin'! What happened last night was an accident."

"How is kissing another woman an accident? Especially after you found out?! Do you even care about how that might have made her feel?"

"Piotr, I really t'ink I should be hearing dis from Rogue-"

"She doesn't want to go through it, so just leave her alone."

"What's going on?" The voice made Piotr instantly release Remy. Both acolytes shifted their gazes onto Magneto.

"Not'ing." Remy replied dryly.

"Gambit," Magneto looked annoyed. "in my office please."

It was Remy's turn to look annoyed. He glanced at Rogue's door then turned to follow Magneto.  
  
.

John, Remy, Piotr, Rogue, Sabertooth, and Magneto were in the living room. All were in some sort of uniform. Magneto had been going over plans. They had a mission that day, and it was going to be big.

Remy sat slack in one of the chairs. He was shuffling his cards absently and watching Rogue; he'd heard everything he had needed to. She knew he was looking too, but she was avoiding his gaze. Glaring at him just wasn't going to make him look away. He was too lost in his thoughts. Eric had been upset of course. He'd heard enough of Remy's and Piotr's argument to know that something had happened between Rogue and Remy, something that was enough to make her and Piotr upset with him, enough to make having them working as a team difficult. There wasn't much the Master of Magnitism could do about it though, the damage had been done.

John was on the couch next to Rogue, flicking his lighter open and closed, open and closed. He was excited about the mission. Fire…

Piotr was standing behind the couch, his arms crossed and his face stoic, staring at Magneto; the man he couldn't help but loath.

Rogue, Rogue sat uncomfortably on the couch. She was trying to pay attention to Magneto's breifing, but that was becoming increasingly difficult. She could feel Remy's gaze on her and each moment his eyes lingered on her, a rage toward him seemed to increase.

Sabertooth stood near the doorframe, his expression bored and his attention seemed to stray. He had clearly heard these plans before.

"Very well then, let's go. We must arrive before the X-men." Magneto finally said. John, Rogue, and Remy stood as Magneto exited the room. The acolytes followed behind him and outside. In front of them then, were six metal orbs, all open, and awaiting them.

* * *

Once again, SO SORRY! I realize that I took even longer then usual this time probably, but this chapter was hard to write because it's so slow. Hopefully the next one will come along better for it's more upbeat. BUUUT there ya go.

**Rogue77**Ummm… no. Sorry

****

B- cringes Yeah, sorry it keeps taking so long. Modivation problems.

**HieiandTouyaLover**Haha points and laughs None of the other reviewers tried to kill me. Well… maybe one or too buuuut, that was just threatening. And, I just couldn't let them get together That easily. :P

**Carla-p**Ummm…. Uhhh… sorry for not updating soon? Please don't kill me. begs

****

cheekychick662- Yes, I know Romy's overdone but I still love them, even if it gets old sometimes. Anyway, it's really too late for me to change it, I have things planned. Sorry. What pairings Do you like for Rogue?

**EmeraldKatsEye**stares, eyes wide I'm glad you didn't abondon my fic! I love my reviews! huggles them Anyway… Wow, that's quite a privlage for me huh? Making an anti-Piotr person like Piotr and a die-hard (sounds like it at least) Lancitty not say bye-bye to my fic when it's an obvious Kiotr pairing.

Anyway, you have a plot idea? Go ahead and pitch. I'm a slow updater as you can see but I think I'd do better if I have someone telling me what to write constantly. You'd have to do that too. Or at least, from the sounds of what you said you have an idea and want me to write it for you? But keep in mind, I will be busy a lot and it Will come Quite slowly. If you don't like the sound of that… you might want to look into somebody else because despite all my attempts, I just take forever to update.

Well, that's it.

Crysala


	29. DOR, TFA style

Perhaps all too soon the metalic orbs Rogue was riding in came to a halt. Slowly, the top opened and she emerged. She glanced around. She turned to her left and noticed John. He had just extinquished a flame. He was wearing an orange uniform; one Rogue had never seen him in actually. Sher heself wore a tight fitting black uniform. Around her waist was a brown belt that held various small weapons. Her long hair was pulled back into a pony-tail.

She turned as Piotr stood from the last orb. He transformed into his metal form then glanced to the center where the largest orb had landed. It opened and the five acolytes arranged themselves on either side of it. Why? Rogue wasn't sure. Something Magneto wanted them to do. No one would see, no one would care, but if that's what he wanted… why not amuse him.

Once past them, Magneto turned to look at them. "I shall be in the city, watching. Now, get out of sight before the X-men get here."

They nodded, and he rose into the air and flew off.

"Rogue." Piotr said, coming up next to her as they made their way away from the orbs.

Rogue looked up at him. "What?"

He shifted, his hand now flesh. "I want you to absorb some of my powers. You shouldn't be fighting without any."

"But Ah will be, Ah've got mine." She didn't want to weaken him before a fight.

"And they'll have theirs, and they won't have to be up close in order to use them. I'll be fine Rogue. Take some." He said firmly.

"But-"

"I'll just make you."

Rogue sighed. "Fihne, think about ya're powers." And with that, she made breif contact. Piotr Froze, stumbled, then gathered himself together. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He said simply.

"We can wait here." Sabertooth said as they came to a pile of wooden crates. He climbed up onto them and peered around, obviously waiting for something. Pyro climbed up behind him but didn't look for anyone, just sat down and let out a spurt of fire and began to shape it.

Sabertooth growled. "Can't see anything, too much stuff in the way. Someone go check it out, and don't be seen."

Rogue shrugged. "Want meh ta? Ah'm the smallest?"

"Yes." Gambit said, shortening his bowstaff to put under his trench. "But Gambit's the sneakiest."

"Ya got that right." Rogue muttered.

Remy frowned. "Cher, Remy never said he was anythin' he wasn't."

"Cept' sincere."

"Now dat's not true." Remy replied defensively, now facing her fully.

"Oh, it's not?" Rogue stiffened. "Sure didn' seem like that while ya were kissin' that woman."

"I was drunk!" He closed his eyes, calming himself. "Cher, I t'ink she spiked m'drink."

"Of course she did." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Rogue, why would I do summin like dat when we were on a date," He stepped toward her, "an' I'd jus' found out dat I could-"

"That's enough!" Growled Sabertooth. "I _don't _want to be hearing about you're personal lives, and I'm sure Magneto wouldn't appreciate the arguing! Gambit, go check things out. Rogue, just shut up." He growled.

Rogue glared at Sabertooth but said nothing. Piotr put a comforting hand on her shoulder before moving over to a crate and sitting down. Rogue moved over and sat down next to him, examining her gloved hands.

Not long after that Remy returned. "Dey're here. Gambit left dem a greeting card." Just then there was an explosion. Remy carelessly jumped onto a crate, sitting on it, lax, his cards in hand.

Sabertooth merely grunted in response to Remy's statement.

Just then, all the metal in the area (which was a lot) started shifting, lifting, moving, rearranging. John saw this as his cue to emitt large flames and set the further back crates on fire. Rogue rolled her eyes and Piotr got to his feet, completely covered in metal. Rogue stood up too and put a hand on her hip, glaring toward the X-men she could now clearly see, and were now looking at them. Sabertooth sent a growl in their direction. Remy decided to remain seated, calmly shuffling the deck of cards, not even looking at the X-men.

Gambit lifted his demonic eyes to finally glance the noble X-men then lifted a card as well, which he quickly charged, threw toward them, then proceeded to throw more. Immediately the X-men dove for cover, all but Beast who'd choosen that moment to lunge himself at Sabertooth. Prepared, Sabertooth jumped back, ready to attack, a viscious grin on his lips.

Remy got to his feet, placing them on the ground and Rogue and Piotr decided to get down from the crates then as well. John, however, was satisfied with his spot. He did, however, choose to kick a nearby, flaming barrel toward the X-men. The one known as Spyke launched himself away from it. Rogue decided, with him now seperated from the group, she'd take care of him. John seemed to have a handle on the telekinetic, now shaping a huge unknown form in the air, like a monster, to attack her.

"Hey Spikey!" Rogue called. Spyke turned around just in time to receive a heel in his side. He fell onto his side, hard, 'oofing' as he hit the asphalt.

Rogue lifted her leg in an axil kick, aiming for Spyke's ribs, but he'd lifted an arm and had aimed a spyke at her. Thinking quickly, she triggered Piotr's mutation and her body shifted into metal, deflecting the weapon.

Spyke rolled out of the way of her foot and it met the ground, cracking into it. It was then that the rain started. Rogue looked up, glanced over, then noticed John glaring toward a flying woman with dark skin and light hair.

"That's right Auntie-O! Show that fire ant whose boss!" Evan whooted with amusement. Rogue looked at him annoyed.

"Sorry sugah, at the moment, Ah'm boss."

He turned with a dazed 'Wha?', and then Rogue's metalic fist ramned into his face, knocking him out cold. She bent over him while letting the metal on her fist recede. She touched his face, let her finger linger, then pulled back, putting a hand to her head.

Regaining herself, she turned toward Storm who was currently aiming for John. "Hey Weatherwitch!" Rogue yelled out as she ran toward her, gaining her attention. Rogue immediately lifted her arm and let a series of spikes shoot out of her arm at the woman.

Startled, Storm's eyes widened and she bolted upward into the sky, out of the way.

* * *

Elsewhere, Remy was whipping cards at a disoriented Lance. "Can't concentrate while yo're running?" Remy taunted. 

Lance skitted to a halt and clenched his fist, trying to trigger his mutation, but immediately had to dodge an explosive card. The explosion was too close though and for a second he couldn't see. Remy took this time to whip out his bowstaff, run at him, and whack him in the back with it.

With a grunt of pain Lance stumbled forward. He whirled around just in time to see the staff come down on him again. He lifted his arms and it hit his forarms instead of his head.

"Stupid Cajun!" He growled.

Remy merely laughed and brought the staff around and down, now hitting toward Lance's ribs. Lance wasn't able to block this and was forced hard onto the ground. "You-" He rolled away as the staff arched downward for his chest.

Jumping to his feet, Lance invoked his mutant powers and the ground began to shake. Remy moved his feet apart and bent his legs for balance, but the ground under him gave an abrupt jerk and he was downward onto his back.

The rumbling didn't stop even then and rocks were beginning to hit him. Swiftly, he reached into his pocket, grabbed a card, and threw it at Lance. The following explosion, right at Lance's feet, sent him hurteling back and the ground stopped shaking.

Remy got to his feet and looked at Lance, who laid dazed, on the asphalt.

* * *

"Ha! Hit the Toad, win the prize!" Todd taunted. 

Piotr thought little of the battle. He didn't want to be fighting, but the fact that he didn't even like the Brother Hood made it easier. However… Kitty was an X-man, and they were fighting the X-men. He hoped she was alright.

In response to Todd's words, Piotr picked up a long, metal beam and hurtled it at Toad who shrieked. He jumped into the air and landed on the moving beam, ran across it, and used it to launch himself at Colossus.

"Miss! And you're body slammed!" Todd yelled, before landing on Piotr's chest… to no avail. Piotr would have raised an eyebrow, but didn't. Had this kid actually thought he'd be able to bring him down that easily?

Toad laughed nervously as he realized what he'd done, but Piotr ignored it and grabbed the back of his uniform, lifting him up and to the side.

"A strong one eh?" Piotr turned to look to see who'd said that. No way he'd miss that kid. The Blob was standing not too far away, a smug look on his face. "Let's compare."

Todd whimpered. "No, uh, we-w-we can talk about-" Piotr flung the toad-boy away from him and as he did he heard Blob's shout. Piotr turned back to look at him and then he felt the impact. He was thrown back onto the ground, and slid into the side of a building.

Piotr, dazed, put his hand to his head and rubbed it. A moment later, he felt gentle hands touch his shoulder. He looked back. "Katya?" He questioned, but before he got an answer she'd phased him through the wall and pulled him into the building.

"Sorry." She muttered, then phazed him through the ground, then unphased. She stood up, looked at him guiltily, then phased out.

Well, at least he knew she was alright. Now, to get himself out of that position, his fists trapped within the asphalt. He could manage…

* * *

Wanda, Scarlet Witch, Magneto's daughter, stood, watching the chaos unfolding before her with very little interest. His lackys meant nothing to her. All she wanted to find was Magneto. She wanted to find him, and kill him, and that's exactly what she was going to do. 

Turning to face away from the fighting, she looked carefully at the rest of the city. Her eyes found its target, Magneto. He was atop a large building overlooking the pier where they were fighting.

Clenching her fists, Wanda moved toward her father, the area around her quacking under the pressure of her powers.

Storm had noticed the teen, and now followed catiously, looking for whatever it was Wanda was looking at. Following the gaze, she saw the culprit of the current fiasco. Erick Magnus Lenshur.

"There! It's Magneto!" She called out into her communicator.

Hardly a moment later, the ground began to shake.

Knowing what this meant, Remy ran for the orbs. He didn't want to get caught up in the crossfire that was going to follow.

Reaching them he saw Piotr, John, and Sabertooth get to theirs. He glanced around. "Where's cherie?!" He questioned.

Piotr turned, looking for her.

"It doesn't matter, getting in!" Sabertooth growled.

"No! Not wit'out cher!" He replied, turning on his heel. Piotr seemed to have the same intention, and he too turned around.

"Idiots!" Sabertooth growled as the orb closed around him.

"Dere!" Remy pointed. Rogue was frozen in place, her fist posistioned in a halted punch, right in front of Jean.

Both Remy and Piotr hurried toward their captured commrade, but something wirey grasped their limbs. Their orbs were attacking them, grasping them, and swallowing them up. Once inside, the orbs took off, leaving Rogue behind.

* * *

**Once again, _so _sorry about the delay. like I've said before, very little motivation nowa days with X-Evo off the air and TONS and _TONS _of stuff to do.** **Sorry that I'm not going to reply to all the reviews. Next time maybe, but I know it won't get posted today if I choose to do that annnnd... that wouldnt' be good... I don't think. Blarg. ****Crysala**


	30. Abandoned

Rogue had known by the grumbling of the earth that she had better hurry, but Jean was in her way. Punching at the girl to try and knock her down and give herself room to get to the orbs, Jean had used her telekineses to take hold of Rogue hand before it had hit her.

"Let go'a me!" Rogue growled, trying to free her wrist. Her eyes shot in the direction of the orbs, then looked up. She watched as they soared off, her eyes wide.

She stopped struggling. "They… they left meh."

Jean released her then, seeing she wouldn't attack. "Magneto doesn't care about his lackies, Rogue. You're a tool to him."

"Ah know." Rogue hissed, and then the ground gave way. Both girls screamed and fell, fell, fell.

As they landed, Jean looked around. Seeing most of the X-men and Brother Hood there, with a look of confusion on their faces, she turned to Rogue. "What's going on?" She demanded.

"Wha don't ya find out fa' ya'self?" Rogue growled, not liking her tone of voice. And then, there was a great vibrating. Something large was coming foreward. Rogue thought she knew what it was, but she wasn't sure, and hoped she were wrong.

To her dissapointment, Rogue wasn't wrong. A large sentinal lumbered toward them, walked up, nearly squashing Toad, but he jumped away in time.

"Targets, affirmed." And with those mechanical words, the ground gave another great shudder. Everyone lurched back to the ground.

"Lance!" She heard someone scold, but his response came back clear.

"I'm not doing it!"

Slowly, the ground began to lift, to raise up.

Well, this is it. Rogue thought to herself. _Magneto's plan put inta action, an' mahself all caught up in it. Damn him! _

Rogue thought to herself. 

The rumbling motion of the floor moving beneath them had set even the sentinal off balance, but as it came to a stop, and everyone managed to get their bearings, it came to blazing life, setting off a series of lazers at the mutants below, all of which just barely escaping it's fire.

It was a frenzy then as the sentinal pushed them back into the streets of New York, trying to kill them. Rogue found herself fighting alongside whom she'd been fighting, but with very little ability to do so. She managed to produce several more spikes before finally, the power was gone from her.

Looking around desperatly, she searched for someone with some helpful ability to tap into, but no one was near. There were, however, cameras around. She noticed that. People all over holding up news cameras. Rogue scowled at them. She disliked that they could sit in the back doing nothing but record while the rest of them fought for their lives. This was no longer Magneto's group against Xavier's against the Brother Hood. That sentinal was bent on killing each and every one of them. Well, Rogue didn't plan on letting it do that.

Whirling around, she saw that the sentinal had aimed something at her. Flinging herself backwards and into several backhand springs, she avoided three green balls of whatever. She didn't care to find out.

It was distracted, however, when something blue and fuzzy landed on its shoulder, then dissappeared.

Rogue nearly whooped in pleasure as she saw explosions go off in the sentinals shoulder, but it made hardly any effect. All it did was knock it back into a building, then it got right back up.

"Ah've _got _ta get near someone." She growled out loud to herself. She was defensless at this point, Collosuss' power always having warn off a while ago.

Looking around once more, she saw that Spyke had gotten caught in one of those green balls, and so had Blob. They were stock-still and clearly helpless.

Diverting her eyes, she looked back up at the sentinal. Something was aimed at her. "Shi-" There was a flash of green… and a flash of blue. She felt hands on her chest and she was knocked back. Looking up she say Shadowcat, the girl Piotr had a thing for. She had phased Rogue through whatever it was the sentinal had thrown at her, but she had little time to ponder it. Kitty had grasped Rogue's wrist and basically yanked her to her feet, rushing off and away from the sentinal.

"I like, don't know why you got left behind, but now we're like, totally on the same side."

"Tha side that saves our asses?" Rogue questioned, running after Kitty. She still had Rogue's wrist.

Kitty chuckled. "Yeah, you could like, put it that way. Isn't there anything you can do?" She asked, stopping now that they were at a good distance.

"Lihke what?" Rogue questioned sketpically. "Ah have no power 'cept mah own an' that's not gonna help meh rawght now."

"Alright, take some of mine."

"What?" Rogue questioned, surprised that the girl was offering. Only a little while before they were 'enemies.'

"Take some of my powers." Kitty repeated, taking off her glove.

Rogue shrugged and removed her own glove. She touched Kitty's finger, held on for but a moment, then let go.

"Whoa." Kitty swayed. "That was like, really weird."

"Unpleasant?"

Kitty blushed. "Rather."

Rogue chuckled and nodded. "Ah know. Now lets short circuit that sentinal." She said, before rushing at the robot, moving out of its path or phasing through the objects or beams aimed at her. As she actually got to the sentinal, however, it whirled around, suddenly facing a different direction. It froze, then jets under its foot started up and the force threw Rogue back into a car. She gasped for breath then watched as it flew up, targetting something else obviously.

"X-men! To the X-jet!" A woman called out. She recognized the voice as belonging to the windrider.

"Come on Rogue." Kitty said.

"What! Ah'm surely not welcome onta that plane." Rogue said, getting off the car and massaging the back of her neck.

"Well we can't like, just leave you!"

"Why not?" Avalanche was suddenly beside her. "This is partly her fault, and not long ago she was fighting us!"

"Unlike the Brother Hood, we're not like that." Kitty said firmly, and she reached out and grasped Rogue's arm once more. "Come on, I'm doubting you like, have somewhere else to go."

Rogue followed, to amuse her. She highly doubted they would let her come along, but if the girl wanted to try…"

Reaching the place where the plane was supposed to be however, it wasn't there. Storm called into her transmission device. "Charles, do you read me? Where are you?"

"What are your coordinates Storm?" The man's voice replied back.

"We're where the plane had been Charles."

"I'll be right there, make room."

It wasn't long until the plane did arrive. Once it landed, the others started to load onto it. Rogue just stood there, watching, but Kitty urged her forward. "Ya know Ah'll jus leave ta go back when Ah get the chance ta, right?"

Kitty looked at her oddly. "They like, totally abandoned you! Why would you go back?"

"Ah will." Rogue said simply, avoiding the question.

"Well, oh well. You like, need someone right now. Do you have anywhere else to go?"

"…"

"That's what I thought. Now come on!"

Rogue let her drag her toward the door, but as the got to it, Storm held out a hand. "Kitty… what are you doing?"

"Ororo, they like, just left her to be killed by that sentinal. We can't like, just leave her."

"What is it?" Charles's voice wafted toward them.

Ororo looked back inside. "One of Magneto's lackies was left behind. She wants to board." You could tell by Storm's voice she didn't approve.

"Now Storm, you know we don't refuse the needy. Perhaps she'll see that Magneto's no good for her and perhaps join the team."

Rogue scoffed.

"Come now, we must hurry."

Grudgingly, Storm moved her hand and made her way into the jet. Kitty pulled Rogue inside and they headed off for the mansion.

* * *

**Sorry this took forever to come out, and especially that there isn't much to it. It's really hard choking out these entries right now but I'm hoping it'll get easier as I go on. Yep **

**Again, _sorry for the delay!_**

**Oh, and also sorry for any spelling/grammar errors... I'm not rereading it once I've typed it up. **


	31. Among the Enemy

The plane ride, for Rogue, was very awkward. She sat alone in the far back, silent and staring at the wall beside her. Kitty had sat next to her at first, knowing no one else wanted to be near her, but then the chatting had ensued. Everyone had started talking. They were worried about the companions they had to leave behind and what their release to the world now meant. The proffessor and the woman, the Windrider, were silent the whole way. The Brotherhood had started off silent and broody, but had quickly gone to angry mutterings.

Of course, Rogue found that she wasn't completely forgotten. Many times dirty looks were passed back toward her. It was when she'd begun to see this that she'd turned to face the wall. She didn't care to see it. She had her own worries afterall. She'd told Kitty that she'd go back to Magneto after all this was done, but that seemed foolish right about now. He had left her. They all had left her. That didn't seem right. Piotr at the very least would never just leave her behind. But here she was now… alone. Safe only because Kitty had had the heart to help her out.

Problem was, she had no place else to go but Magneto's. All her life she'd lived with Irene. Going to school and training with Mystique. Then she'd gone to Magneto's, had a place to stay, food, roof over her head and even school. She figured the best plan right now is finish with it. After today, she was sure no one would hire her. Perhaps no school would take any of them either. And if she did choose school, where would she go? Back to Irene's? Magneto would find her there anyway. No, her only logical choice was to go back and make sure she wasn't left behind again, make sure she didn't arrive too late when things were going to get rough.

"Rogue." The voice came from behind her, and she recognized it for the woman who'd nearly denied her entrance to the plane. As she turned to look at the woman called Storm, she took note that both her voice and face were decidedly nonchalant. "Since you are taking refuge with us for the moment, I think we at least deserve an explanation." The plane had gone silent, they all wanted to hear this.

Rogue looked around, every face was turned toward hers and none seemed all too happy. They'd allowed her to come but she was still the enemy.

Looking back up at Storm, she spoke. "Ya mean ya want ta know what Magneto was up ta?" She asked, crossing her arms and relaxing in her seat.

"That would be nice." Storm's voice remained impassive.

"Ah thought ya'll would have figured that all out bah now." Rogue responded, keeping her eyes still on the Windrider. "Ya'll saw it all. Me an' mah comrades were ta distract ya'll. Tha only thing ya'll probably don't completely comprehend was that our little battle also served ta scare tha people ya'll saw below, get them ta ready the sentinal." Uncrossing her arms, she opened them. "This was Mag's grand plan ta reveal us ta the world."

"And fighting no less. Make them think of war then."

Rogue crossed her arms again and nodded toward her. "O' course. Ya'll have ta know he's itchin' for one."

"And you as well? Is that why you were with him."

"Mah reasons are mah own. Ah think Ah'm allowed that, an' Ah don't care if Ah'm not." She growled defensively.

Storm nodded. "Very well, you can have that, but if he has something against you… there are other solutions. If you're being forced, there is help." She studied Rogue's face carefully then, and got what she wanted. Rogue was surprised, those words had meant something to her. In a way, she had been black-mailed… not right away… but Piotr's family. Piotr didn't want to fight. Could these people help him?

Storm put her hand on Rogue's shoulder. "He's got something on you hasn't he?" Her features had softened. "Think on it, if you tell us what it is, we'll try to help you Rogue." Getting no response from the girl, Storm turned and returned to the front of the ship. Everyone remained quiet and continued to stare until Rogue glared menacingly at them. 

"We should be home in a few minutes." A voice came from the front. It was Charles. Everyone waited. As they approached, the X-men leaned toward the window, readying to see their home. Rogue relaxed, closing her eyes and resting her head back. She had a lot to think about now.

Several gasps from the front of the plane made Rogue open her eyes again. "Vhat happened!" She heard Kurt say, and saw the group, clustered by the window, their posture clearly troubled.

"What about-? Where are the students?" Jean demanded. Rogue sat up now. What was going on?

"Oh no!" Kitty's voice wavered and Rogue almost wanted to get up and go over there. Kitty had shown her kindness, and it disturbed her to see her troubled. She didn't get up though. There were enough people up front and she doubted they'd want to deal with her right about then.

The plane lowered and the X-men crowded around the exit. Rogue undid the seatbelt and stood as the others did as well. As soon as the doors open, the others hurried out. Something was clearly terribly wrong.

As Rogue stepped out into the fading daylight, she saw what was wrong. What had clearly once been a very large building was now in ruins upon the ground. This was their home and now it was destroyed. Surely Magneto hadn't done this as well… the timing was a bit too perfect to not have some connection with what happened… but why would he do this?

"We're over hear!" Rogue heard the unfamiliar voice and turned. Jean had been calling out to the students who they had thought to be home. Even Rogue felt some relief at an answer. No matter who these people were, this was just sick. This was disturbing.

"We're all right." The boy continued as they came into view. Their clothes were tattered and they looked disheveled. One in particular, Scott Summers… looked pissed. He marched right past the boy who had been speaking and made his way over to them. Rogue stepped back, not wanting to be seen. The Brotherhood did as well and she was relieved to see that she wasn't the only one who felt misplaced.

Together, the group of awkward teens watched. Jean had gone to Scott, hugging him, asking how they'd survived. He didn't answer her. He hugged her, but coldly removed her arm and focused his attention somewhere else. The boy who'd first spoken was speaking again, but Rogue wasn't paying attention; she was following Scott's gaze… to the professor. He marched right on over to him, grabbed him by the shirt, and lifted him right out of the chair. Rogue didn't look around to see the surprised expressions on the other students, Charles's was enough.

"It was you! You did this!" He growled menacingly, before throwing the professor to the ground. He made to go after him but Kurt and that boy again grabbed his arms and held him at bay.

Charles, on the ground, began to laugh. Rogue narrowed her eyes as he spoke, an odd echo to it. She recognized that and found herself taking another step back. It was Mystique, and she was revealing herself. Charles couldn't stand, Charles didn't talk like that. And then she shifted.

"Now things are about to get much worse." Mystique threatened, grinning sadistically at the group. They just stared in surprise. Rogue wasn't sure what she thought. Mystique had blown up a building she'd thought full of people. No, that didn't surprise her, but she knew now that Mystique should have done more to make her cold to those things, for she wasn't. It disturbed her, at the moment, Mystique disturbed her and she wasn't sure she wanted to face her.

All hell broke loose then. Scott went off, growling about what Mystique had done. Storm immediately began an inquisition, demanding answers, and all the other students began to chatter amongst themselves. Threats were made, anger.

Rogue fell back farther. This wasn't her business. She just wanted to get out, away now. She had nothing to do with all this and she didn't like it in any case. She wondered what would happen if she just walked away… and then she stopped thinking. She was hearing sirens, heading in their direction. Then she saw them, tons of them. Cop cars heading right for them and planes above.

"Aww hell." Rogue groaned, and really wished she'd gotten away with the others. She did _not_ feel up to this right about now… but what choice did she have. She wasn't going to let them just take them. She prepared to run. Clearly… she wasn't the only one with that in mind.

* * *

**Yes yes**, **I know. Either my readers are not reading anymore or they are rather upset with me for not having posted in forever... especially after that really sucky last chapter. I re-read it today and cringed through almost all of it. I hope this is a little better. I still have to get back into the swing of it but I've been re-watching a lot of the show and got a little inspiration. Not to mention, I've gotten a couple alerts reminding me it still existed and asking weather or not I was going to update or not. Well, I guess the answer is that I am. Sorry for abandoning ya'll. Maybe I'll find the inspiration to write another X-men/Harry Potter Crossover chappy. yep yep**


	32. No Time to Rest

"Everyone, freeze!" One of the officer's yelled through a mega-phone. Rogue almost laughed at the absurdity of that when one of the kids litterally did. She did laugh then as he moved an arm around and froze the ground where several cops were heading toward them.

That broke the ice… and everyone began to scatter. Rogue's first instinct was to run too, but suddenly she had nowhere to go. Without touching anyone she was practically helpless against so many police and she had a feeling that none of the groups would want to help her very much. Only Mystique would, and Rogue still wasn't really to face her. In any case, glancing around, the only she saw was chaos. She had no idea where Mystique was by now.

"Alright now ma'am, please cooperate, we don't want to hurt anyone." An officer said as three walked toward her. She crouched low, preparing to fight, and the men stopped. She watched as the one who had spoken moved his hand from the coaxing motion he had made toward her, to now support his gun. "Now now, don't be foolish. We don't want to hurt you."

"Are ya really gonna shoot an un'armed teen?" Rogue demanded, but her heart was pounding. This group she could easily take care of unarmed, but with guns, it was just silly to fight. None of them showed any signs of wavering though. In fact, most of them had that cold-eye look experienced cops have.

"We have orders." One said simply, as if that explained everything. "Now put your hands up, slowly, and turn around."

Rogue sighed and relaxed. She lifted her hands into the air. Glaring at the men, she slowly turned. She couldn't hear their approach for all the other sounds all around her, but even if she could have it would have been ridiculous to fight. Without looking, she didn't know if they'd relaxed their holds on their guns or not. Probably not.

A moment later, Rogue felt hands at her wrists and they were guided down behind her back. "You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions, anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law," The man began saying in a very memorized fashion as he unhooked his handcuffs from his belt. "You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future." He snapped one cuff around a wrist, and then the other. Rogue kept her face hard though she wanted to cringe. She didn't like this one bit but there was nothing she could do.

Grabbing the bend of her arm, the man began to lead Rogue toward one of the cop cars. "If you cannot afford an attorney," Rogue looked up to see several men fall over by some invisible force. "one will be appointed-" The others saw it then too, at least, Rogue assumed that was why their heads turned, the one stopped reciting her rights, and the others began to swivel their guns around to face a red head not far off and not paying attention.

Their attention away from her, Rogue sprang into action. Her heel slammed down on foot of the cop holding her. Briefly she wished she'd been wearing heels— would have been so much more effective— then quickly turned her attention to the more pressing matter at hand. As soon as the cop released her, Rogue lept into the air and swung her arms down under her body, bringing her hands in front of her. She spun around. By this time, the other officers were just turning their attention back to her. She rammed her shoulder into the diaphragm of one. Her shoulder hit a bullet-proof vest but the officer was still sent back by the force.

The officer she'd first attacked recovered and was reaching for his gun again. Well, the others had their guns. She jerked her arms around at them and fists, held close together for obvious reasons, met the chin of the man nearest to her. She then angled her body and side-kicked the officer just getting his gun out.

Rogue turned to the last officer and froze. His gun was aimed and cocked and he looked ready to fire. Snorting with displeasure, Rogue lifted her cuffed hands back up into the air.

"Nice display, get in the cop car with your friend." The officer she'd shoulder growled as he grabbed that same shoulder and shoved her the rest of the way to the car. The red-head she'd just seen had also just been pushed inside. The doors slammed shut.

_Bmff!_ Rogue jerked in surprise. "Thankss guys!" That blue critter said from the driver's seat, waving his three fingered hand in salute. He started the car with a squeal that made Rogue cringe then took off.

"Kurt! Just a second, Kitty's back there yet!" Jean called, putting a hand on the barrier that separates the front seats from the back.

"Right!" Kurt replied before jerking hard on the wheel. Rogue's eyes widened as her body jerked into the door beside her and Jean's shoulder rammed hard into hers. Rogue bit her tongue to keep from commenting and turned to look out the window on the other side of Jean just as Kitty came phasing in.

"Cramped a bit?" Kitty chuckled. "Thanks Kurt!"

"No problem. Let's get outta here!"

"Yes please!" Rogue murmured to herself. When was this day going to end?? "Ah!" Kurt had jerked on the wheel again and this time Rogue got sent into Jean. She pressed her hands on the barrier to try and steady herself but it was difficult with the handcuffs.

The front door of the car opened then slammed shut. Rogue looked forward to see the kid that had literally frozen earlier. Then, with another jerk that hurt Rogue's neck, they were racing forward again. The siren's were so loud behind them it hurt Rogue's ears. Everyone else was looking back, but what was in front of them caught Rogue's attention.

"Umm, guys, problem." Rogue warned. They looked forward and their was a nice gasp in unison as everyone saw what that 'problem' was. A ring of tanks and men with guns blockaded their way. The closer they got though, the more Rogue relaxed. She was in the vehicle with a woman who could phase through objects and a critter that could _'bamf'_ around the place. To her surprise, however, it was neither of them that solved the problem. The red-head, Jean, lifted her hands to her head and with another irritating jolt, they were airborne, flying up and over the gate. There was a brief sound of gunshot, and then they were out of range.

There was a moment of silent, then Kurt let out a sound of triumph and Kitty laughed. "We got away!"

"Yea," Jean said soberly. "I hope the others did too."

Rogue didn't really want to bring attention to herself, but her wrists were staring to hurt. After all the jolting and trying to use her hands to balance herself, her wrists were really beginning to hurt. "Ah know Ah'm not anywun's favorite, but can anybody git meh outta these?" She asked, lifting her wrists.

"Oh! Sure thing!" Kitty said, leaning a bit over Jean. She took the chain in her hand and pulled. Without any sensation whatsoever, they came free.

"Thanks." Rogue said, fighting the urge to rub her wrists. She almost found herself saying she appreciated them coming to get her, but Kurt had only taken over this car because Jean had been in it. If she'd have been in a different one, so would have Kurt.

"Look," Jean said, addressing Rogue. "no, you're not our favorite person, but you don't have to be an enemy. Right now you aren't. We're here to help each other out."

Rogue blinked, looking at the girl. Jean looked awkward for a moment, then looked forward again. "Well, Scott wants us to meet at Look-out point tonight." Jean told the car with a sigh.

"Zen that's vhere ve'll be!"

* * *

"Hey! Hey, chill. It's just us." Cyclops… Scott, said, as he emerged from the bushes that had been rustling and making every jump, especially Iceman, who'd let out a jet of ice at them.

Rogue got up from where she was sitting and Kurt and Kitty stood as well as Bobby apologized. Rogue knew why he was being jumpy. They'd been listening to the radio in the cop-car. They'd been sending out dispatching left and right searching out the Mutants. It had sounded quite damning, the way they spoke over the radios.

_"Most are unarmed but still lethal.'  
"One exposed on West Rosemary street, on the run toward Hollback!"  
"Man down! Man down! Seems uninjured but still as a board!"  
"Suspect down. Moving in for the arrest."_

Then finally:

_"Streets are quiet tonight. People are keeping inside."  
"No sign of anything unusual."  
"All clear."_

"Just seems like everyone in this country is out hunting mutants." Bobby explained himself, saying out loud what most of them felt.

"Get used to it." They jumped again, but it was just Mystique. Just Mystique… that simply didn't sound right thinking. It was never _just _Mystique.

Scott seemed to agree. He immediately moved in and pointed a nice, accusing finger at the blue woman. "Mystique! We want answers!"

"When I'm ready!" Mystique growled, her tone leaving no room for debate. She then relaxed, her tone loosening. "Look, I want you all to know I had nothing to do with Magneto's plans to expose our little secret to the world-" She was probably going to continue, but at those words, heads turned to stare at her.

Rogue crossed her arms, not liking the attention. That was also when Mystique finally noticed her, having followed everyone's gaze.

"Rogue…" She said, a bit surprised. "But you knew, being his acolyte." She didn't say that with any pleasure and Rogue felt stung… but she didn't show it.

"Yes, as you trained me to be." She replied curtly. Mystique clearly didn't like this answer and Rogue found herself growing angry. After all, Mystique _had_ trained her saying she would work for Magneto one day as well. Irene had even prompted her to go. Mystique never before showed any problem with it so why did she say that with such accusation… even if the others didn't perhaps notice it. They did notice the tension though, and kept quiet.

"Yes, as I did." She said, as if she wasn't really thinking about that at all, as if she were somewhere else. Then, her stature changed and she dismissed Rogue, just like that. Rogue felt herself clenching her fists as Mystique went on.

"It's a new world out there and we're going to need new leadership. If nothing else, this public reaction proofs that Professor Xavier was wrong." She said, stepping forward to emphasize her point. "Humans and mutants can_not_ live together in peace."

Jean moved forward then, probably unhappy about Mystiques comment about Xavier. "Why are you here Mystique?! She demanded. "What is it that you want from us?"

"I want the same thing you want." Mystique said, dismissing Jean's hostile tone and still speaking to everyone there. Well, besides perhaps Rogue. "The military has taken a member of my team, I want him back!" She looked to the ground as if in thought, then back up. "The problem is, I don't know where to start looking."

For the third time that night, an unannounced voice spoke from the shadows, making everyone turn.

"Maybe I do." And an older, rough looking man with an eye-patch and greyd hair stepped out of the bushes and shadows.

"Man! Is there anyone who didn't know about zis secret meeting?" Kurt demanded, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Rogue couldn't help but share his feelings. She was already regretting meeting back up with Mystique.

Naturally, Mystique got hostile. She swung around to fully face the man and stuck an accusing finger out at him. "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"Nick Furey, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." The man replied, pulling a tooth-pick from between his teeth that Rogue hadn't noticed before. For some reason, the gesture made her want to laugh. She decided to just let herself quietly. A tooth-pick. "Give up smokin'?" She muttered to herself. For some reason, it just helped to make light of this tense situation.

"…Super C.I.A." Rogue focused back into the conversation at hand.

"I strongly suggest," Mystique began in a low tone as she stepped back. "that you forget where you found us." Avalanche, Toad, and a woman Rogue didn't know, stepped forward in a manner that was clearly meant to be threatening.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent put the tooth-pick back in his mouth, but this time Rogue didn't feel the urge to laugh. His hand moved from his mouth to out beside him where he snapped, once, distinctly. All around them there came rustling noises and the sounds of harder materials scraping gently against each other, then the settling of metal as the men who'd come out of the shadows settled into position, guns aimed.

"Heh, great." Rogue muttered as everyone around her tensed, preparing for the worse. With another snap though, the lackey's let their guns go slack. This had nearly been the flexing of a powerful muscle.

"That's just to prove a point." Nick said as he pulled the tooth-pick back out of his mouth and examined it. _'Prolly wishin' it was a cig.'_ "If I'd wanted to capture you, you'd be captured." And he flicked the tooth-pick. Again, Rogue let herself laugh quietly. Bobby gave her an odd look, then smiled himself and chuckled quietly as well.

"…give you this. It contains maps and schematics of the military base where they're holding your friends." The agent said, walking up to Storm and handing her an electronic device the size of a scientific calculator. "I think you'll find it useful."

"And just why are you being so helpful?" Mystique asked, walking forward to address the man. Rogue guessed the show of guns won the contest of power… at least through force. There was a new bout of political power now apparently.

"Let's just say… I've… got my reasons. Look, I can't get involved officially," He said, addressing the two women before him. "but I can at least point you in the right direction. Good luck." And he left.

"Thanks." Bobby said quietly. "We may just need it."

* * *

**Yes yes, I know, you all want to kill me. I can't believe you guys are still waiting for more of this! But I've been periodically getting favorites and comments so I finally made myself sit down and write the next chapter… just for all of you who have been begging me too! This chapter is dedicated to all of you! **

**And yes, I know I desperately need to get on my Crossover fic. It's much harder to work with and therefore harder to get motivated enough for. I don't promise anything but it's been on my mind more lately with the continued comments so mayhap I'll get on it. **

**So anyway, here you have it. Perhaps next I should go show what the boys are up to. That's probably in order. In any case… here ya have it!**


End file.
